Life is a rollercoaster
by Alyssa1120
Summary: Luke and Lorelai met in their 20's, now see what happens years later raising their kids. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Information needed before reading:**

Lorelai and Luke met when Lorelai was 18 and while she had her 3 year old daughter Rory, and Luke was 20. Lorelai and Luke instantly became friends and not long after they began dating. After dating for about a year, Lorelai became pregnant, at the age of just 23. Luke and Lorelai got married soon after they found out about it. That was the year Katrina was born. Then three years later, they had Brendan, and two years after that was Kelsey. Then, just when they thought they were done, four years later, they had a little boy named Colin.

_Note about Christopher:_

Rory's father, Christopher, has never shown up since he got Lorelai pregnant when she was 16. _(Doesn't mean I won't have him come into the story later on though.)_

Present time: The Danes family live in a big house, 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. With a family room, a den, and a beautiful kitchen and dining room._(It looks like the house that Emily was going to give Lorelai and Luke as a wedding present on the show, so just picture that house.)_

Lorelai-35 years old

Luke- 37 years old

Katrina Annemarie Danes-13- nickname- Katie, wants to be a vet when she gets older. She always volunteers at animal hospitals. She just really enjoys working with animals.

Brendan Frances Danes-9- no nickname, he tells everyone he's going to be a lawyer because he wants the "good guys" to stay out of jail.

Kelsey Victoria Danes-7-nickname- Kels, she can dance, act and sing. She wants to be an actress. She's been in 5 different commercials already, and was on one short lived T.V. show that didn't make it past the pilot episode. She also enjoys playing soccer, playing the piano, and drawing. She has also modeled for little kids things in two magazines. But Luke and Lorelai are both very careful in what they allow her to do at such a young age.

Colin Lucas-William Danes- 3- no nickname. He is such a little man. He just enjoys being a kid and likes to play outside. He also loves being the center of attention, which he gets from Lorelai and now his sister Kelsey too.

They have a Cat named Max and a dog, named Paul Anka.

On with the story::

It is a beautiful summer day in July and the Danes family is sitting around their pool relaxing. Katrina is floating around the pool on a raft, while Kelsey and Brendan play Marco polo, and Colin is taking a nap under on a lounge chair in the shade. Luke is grilling hamburgers while Lorelai is sitting on another lounge chair next to Colin, reading a magazine and keeping an eye on the kids in the pool.

"Lorelai, how many burgers you want?" Luke calls over to her from the top deck.

"Three."

"Junkie." He shouts back while she just laughs.

"Thanks hun." She says to him and then goes back to reading.

Kelsey says time out to Brendan and swims over to her big sister. "Katie, wanna play Marco Polo with us?"

"Not now Kels, maybe later okay."

"Okay." She says, pretending that she doesn't care. She misses hanging out with her big sister, but she had a talk with her mom and dad and they both explained to her that Katrina is in junior high now and she has her own friends and needs her privacy._(Note: think of Kelsey and Katrina like D.J. and Stephanie from Full house, only they don't fight as much.)_

Fifthteen minutes later Luke yells, "Lunch time." And everyone jumps out of the pool and runs over to the picnic table. Lorelai sits on the edge of the chair that Colin is still napping on and gently wakes him up.

"Come on baby, time to get up. Daddy made you a hamburger."

"No wakey time mommy." Colin groans and buries himself in the towel that's covering him.

"Okay, if you don't get up, the tickle monster is gonna come get you." She makes a funny face and starts tickling him.

"Ah! Tickle monster!" He yells and laughs as Lorelai continues tickling him.

"Let's go baby boy." She picks him up and carries him over to the picnic table with everyone else. She sits him in his booster seat and cuts up a burger for him.

"I want it on a rwoll." Colin whines.

"Babies don't eat rolls." Kelsey says to her little brother with attitude.

"I not a baby!" He throws a piece of hamburger at her and it gets in her hair.

"Ah! Mommy! Colin threw food in my hair!" Kelsey whines and gets ready to throw it back at him but Luke grabs her wrist.

"Stop it now." He says sternly.

"But daddy-"

"Kelsey enough."

"Fine." She pouts and continues eating. After they all finish lunch, the kids go back into the pool for the rest of the day. At around 7, Luke puts Colin to bed while Lorelai, Brendan, Katrina and Kelsey all get ready to watch a movie.

Luke walks back downstairs. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but did anyone get the newspaper today?"

"Don't think so babe." Lorelai answers.

Kelsey hops off the couch. "I'll get it for you daddy."

"Thanks munchkin." Kelsey runs out of the house and skips down the driveway, Luke watches her from the window. She grabs the paper and freezes. She hears a noise in the bushes.

"It's just an animal." She repeats over and over again to herself. The noise gets louder, making her run as fast as she can inside.

"Dad, something's outside." She continues catching her breath. Luke kneels eye level to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I heard something in the bushes."

"It's probably just an animal kiddo."

"But it didn't sound like one."

"Kels, come on baby, let's just watch the movie." Lorelai calls from the couch, tries to soothe her daughter with her voice.

"No, something's out there, I swear."

"Kelsey, you know it's not good to swear. Now come on, you have nothing to worry about. This is Stars Hollow, nothing bad ever happens here."

"But-"

"No buts, it's just an animal. Now go watch you're movie, I'll make you an ice cream sundae. Would that make you feel better?"

"I guess…thanks daddy." She says, trying to sound happy, but she couldn't stop the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kelsey settles on the couch, sitting really close to Lorelai, as they all watch the movie.

10:30 pm.

The kids are all in bed and Luke and Lorelai are getting into bed.

Luke notices a concerned look on Lorelai's face. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Liar." He says with a smirk on his face.

"It's just…Kelsey."

"What about her?"

"She said she heard something outside."

Luke puts his arm around his scared wife. "Don't worry Lorelai, nothing is out there. Except maybe an animal."

"You don't know that for sure. There are crazy people out there. Kelsey has her face on T.V. and in magazines. What if," Luke cuts her off.

"Lorelai look at me," Her eyes match his. "I will not let anything happen to her, okay."

She smiles. "Promise?"

He gives her a kiss. "I promise. Now let's get some sleep."

"Night Luke."

"Night Lorelai." She cuddles up to him and falls soundly asleep. Luke turns his head and stares down at her. Even when she's sleeping, she's worrying about Kelsey. Luke sighs and slides further into bed. As he is falling asleep, their cat Max jumps on the bed and licks Luke's hair then falls asleep. Luke rolls his eyes and falls asleep as well.

The next morning Katrina goes to the Inn to answer phones, Brendan and Colin go with Luke to the diner, and Lorelai takes Kelsey to her very first photo shoot in Hartford.

"Mommy, maybe this is a bad idea." She says as they pull up to the building and see all different actors and models of all ages walking around.

"Sweetie its okay, I'll be with you the entire time."

"What if I pose wrong?"

"Baby you won't pose wrong."

"How do you know?"

"Because you won't, now come on." Lorelai gets out of the car and helps Kelsey out. She looks down at her nervous and scared daughter and gets eye level to her.

"Kelsey, sweetie, if you really don't want to do this, you don't have to."

She thinks about it. "No, I want to do this."

Lorelai smiles, takes her daughter's hand and they look up at the big building. "Then let's go shall we." Kelsey nods. Lorelai glances down at her for only a moment, with so much pride. She couldn't be more proud of her daughter then she is right now. Knowing that she isn't going to give up that easily just because it looks a little scary.

Once they get inside they meet up with Kelsey's manager/agent Carissa. Carissa is a good friend of Liz, Luke's younger sister.

"Hey Lorelai, hey Kelsey."

"Hey Carissa, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm doing well thanks. So…uh, where do we go?"

"Oh yeah, right this way." She leads them to a private dressing room, shared by only two other kids, a 14 year old boy and a 9 year old girl.

The little girl walks up to them. "Hi I'm Claire and that's my big brother Eric."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Kelsey."

"Hi." Kelsey replies shyly.

Carissa interrupts the introductions. "Alright you three, you've got 20 minutes before the shoot. Kelsey, come here for a minute."

"Kay." She says and follows Carissa to the corner of the room.

"Okay sweetheart, now when you are getting the pictures taken just do what they tell you."

She nods nervously. "Okay."

"And kiddo, anytime you want to stop, just let them know okay. Don't worry, you'll do great."

"Thanks Carissa." Kelsey smiles and gives her a big hug.

The Photo shoot goes great, everyone was very nice to her and Kelsey really had a fun time doing it. Now it's her, Claire, and Carissa in the dressing room. Carissa is helping the girls get their stuff together while Lorelai and Claire's mom went to go get coffee.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Kelsey asks Claire.

"I act."

Kelsey looks confused and shocked. "You mean you don't do anything else? Play outside or anything?"

"My mom says actresses don't get dirty. She says if I wanted to be a kid then I wouldn't be acting."

"But playing is fun, maybe you could come over one day and we could play soccer."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"My mom wouldn't like that very much."

"Oh okay." Kelsey says, now completely confused as to why Claire wouldn't be allowed to hang out with her. Just then, Lorelai comes back in the room.

"Kels, time to go."

"Okay, bye." She says to Claire.

"Bye."

The two of them walk out to the car. After 10 minutes of driving Kelsey starts to talk.

"Mom, I want to quit soccer."

Lorelai looks shocked. "What? Why? I thought you loved it."

"I can't have fun, I'm an actress now."

"Sweetie who told you that."

"Told me what?"

"That if you act you can't do what other kids do."

"Claire."

Lorelai sighs. "Well Claire is wrong. Just because you are on T.V. doesn't mean you have to stop being a kid."

"It doesn't?"

"Of course not. You should always get to be a kid first. Acting comes second, understand?"

"Yeah." She nods. Not fully understanding, but knew that she was glad to hear that she doesn't have to quit soccer. "So I can still play soccer?"

Lorelai smiles and laughs a little. "Yes, you can still play soccer. You know what else actors get to do?"

"What, what?" Sounding really excited.

"They get to eat big ice cream sundaes."

"Yay!" She cheers and they drive home as fast as they can to get their ice cream. They get home and go straight to the kitchen where Lorelai makes Kelsey and herself an ice cream sundae. Kelsey digs in and with ice cream all over her mouth says,

"I love being an actor."

Lorelai just laughs and hands her a napkin.

**Please review. This took me awhile to write and type up. So Please please please Review. I know almost exactly where I'm going with this story. And those who have read my other stories, well in this one I won't make Luke and Lorelai have anymore kids, I promise!!!!!!! lol.**

**Now, REVIEW!!! Thanks!**

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for you're reivews. Please keep them coming. I know what I' m doing with this story, but I just need to know if I'm writing it well.**

**So please Review**

* * *

Later that day, around 4, Luke and the boys come home. Kelsey and Lorelai are playing a board game when they hear them walk in. Kelsey runs over to Luke and jumps up on him.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey there, how's my movie star?"

She giggles. "I'm good."

"How was the photo shoot?" He asks as he puts her down and walks back into the living room where Lorelai, and now the boys, are.

"It was so much fun. I even made 2 new friends!"

"That's great." He smiles, and notices that she seems very hyper. "Kelsey, did you eat ice cream when you got home?"

"Daddy, you know I can't have that much sugar two days in a row. It's not good for me." She says in a 'duh' tone of voice.

He eyes her carefully. "I know, and I also know that you and you're mother break that rule almost everyday."

"Mommy gave it to me." She rats her mom out and Lorelai opens her mouth wide.

"Snitch."

Luke just glares at Lorelai and then rolls his eyes. "You know the rules Kelsey."

"But it's not my fault."

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Mommy's."

"Well then I guess I should punish her and not you."

"Yes you should."

"Okay, Lorelai go to you're room." Luke says, trying really hard not to laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"He's not kidding mommy, you're in trouble."

"I'm 40 years old, you're 7."

"So what?"

"So, you should have to go to you're room, not me."

"Lorelai Danes go now." Luke says teasing her. Lorelai gives him an evil stare and walks upstairs. Kelsey and Luke give each other a high five and laugh. But when Lorelai didn't come down for dinner, they realized that their joke wasn't very funny anymore.

"Katrina, could you help clean up dinner. I'm gonna go bring some food up to you're mom."

"Sure dad."

"Dad wait!" Brendan yells and runs over to him.

"What's the matter?"

"Don't leave us alone with her."

"With who? You're sister?"

"Yes."

Katrina is just standing there, not saying anything.

"Why?"

"Because she's sweet and says she'll clean up when you are around, but once you leave it's, I'll get you my pretty." He says in his best witch voice. Luke just laughs and roughs up Brendan's hair.

"It'll be fine. I'll be right back." He says and leaves the room. Brendan just looks at his sister.

"I'll get you my pretty, and you're little dog too. Hahaha." She says and tries to scare him. "Brendan, dishes now. Kelsey help him and Colin,"

He looks up at his big sister with his big blue eyes. "You get to sweep the floor."

"Sweep?"

She nods. "Here, this is a broom." She hands it to him and gets him out of his booster seat.

"Broom?"

"Yes, watch me do it." She shows him how. Then he smiles and takes the broom from her and starts "sweeping" the best a 3 year old can.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Lorelai is sitting in the bedroom, watching T.V when Luke walks in.

"Hey."

"Oh is my punishment over now." She says sarcastically.

"Lorelai come on, it was just a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny."

He sets the plate of food down and sits next to her on the bed. "Oh come on, it was a little funny."

She tries really hard not to smile, but it doesn't work. "Okay fine, it was a little funny." Then she hits him with the pillow.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For making me sit up here all night."

"You didn't have to. You knew it was a joke, you could have come downstairs."

"Yeah right, and get yelled at by my daughter for not listening." She says, rolling her eyes. Luke just laughs, making Lorelai laugh too. They sit in a comfortable silence for 5 minutes when they hear yelling from downstairs.

"Well the silence couldn't last forever." Lorelai says as they both walk downstairs to see the mess their kids made.

Three days later, it is another nice day out, so all the kids all playing soccer outside in the backyard. Lorelai is sitting by the pool and Luke is grilling hotdogs.

"Pass it to me!" Kelsey yells to her big sister. Katrina kicks it towards her, but it goes too far and goes into the woods area of their backyard.

"I'll get it." Kelsey announces. She walks down the path towards the tree house that Luke had built them back there; the ball is leaning up against the side of the ladder. She picks up the ball and starts walking back when she trips. She looks down and sees a foot; she turns and looks, seeing a tall dark man hovering over her.

"Ah," Her screaming is cut off by the guy coming her mouth and picking her up. She tries to kick him and bite him but nothings working as the man runs off with her, deeper into the woods.

In the backyard of the house.

"Luke, did you hear that?" Lorelai heard a little scream coming from the woods.

He shakes his head. "No." Then he looks around the yard and doesn't see Kelsey. "Lorelai, where's Kelsey?"


	3. Chapter 3

Luke comes down from the deck as Lorelai rushes towards the woods. Luke stops her from going any further.

"Lorelai take the kids inside now." He says sternly.

"No Luke, I'm going to help look for her."

"Lorelai, go." He demands, she nods sadly and rushes the kids inside the house. Luke searches through the woods, calling out Kelsey's name and searching for anything that might give him a clue as to what happened. He doesn't find anything. He then goes back inside where he hears Lorelai on the phone with the police. She hangs up and walks over to him.

"The police will be here any minute." She says robotically. Luke reaches out to touch her but she backs away.

"Lorelai-,"

"No Luke, don't. This is all you're fault!"

"How is it my fault!?"

"You promised me! You promised me that you'd protect her. That you wouldn't let anything happen to her." She says and starts to hit him. Luke let's her punch him and then he grabs her wrists gently and pulls her close to him as she cries.

"Shh…its okay, we'll get her back."

"What if…what if we don't."

"We will." She just nods and then they hear a knock on the door. Its two detectives, one is a stocky older looking man, and the other is a younger woman. The enter the house and sit down with the family in the living room. Lorelai gives them a detailed description of Kelsey.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Danes, we'll do that best we can. Now you say she's a child actor?"

"Yes, well not quite yet, she's been in a few commercials." Lorelai explains.

They are glad to hear that because it will make their search even more wide spread. "Good, would you mind giving us the name of the television company. We can get them to run 'find me' ads for you're daughter. That is, if you don't mind."

"No, no of course not, do whatever it takes, just please bring our daughter back." Luke says, speaking for him and Lorelai, who is just staring at the floor in front of her.

"Very well then, we'll get going on this right away. Anyone that would like to help in the search is more than welcome. We'll start the search as soon as the rest of my men get over here."

"Thank you both so much." He shakes their hands and walks them to the door. Then the detectives/officers walk outside and search around a little while waiting for the rest of their team to arrive. Luke walks back inside and sits in the living room with the rest of his family. Brendan walks over to him.

"Dad, where's Kelsey?" He asks in a scared voice.

"Um…well…she's missing son."

"Well then we gotta find her!" He says and rushes towards the door but Luke grabs him.

"We will find her, but it's going to take time. Right now we have to be here for each other and let the police officers do their jobs."

He looks down at the floor and walks back to where his mom and big sister are sitting. Katrina has tears coming down her face as she looks at her mom, who is a sheet of white, and then looks at her dad.

"Daddy, they'll find her right?"

Luke sits next to his 13 year old daughter and holds her close to him. "Shhh…its okay. It'll be okay. They will find her. Why don't you go take you're brothers upstairs so that you're mom and I can talk."

She wipes her eyes. "Okay. Come on guys." She carries Colin and Brendan walks along side them, up the stairs, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone.

"Lorelai, I know you're upset, but we have to be strong for the kids."

She wipes her eyes and then looks at her husband. "I am being strong. See, I'm not even crying." She says, continually wiping face. Not wanting to show him that she's crying. He pulls her close and kisses the top of her head.

"I didn't mean that it's not okay to cry. You can cry all you want, hell, I want to cry. Maybe I should have listened to her when she told me she heard something outside."

"Oh honey, its not you're fault. Who would have known that something like this would happen in Stars Hollow."

"That doesn't matter Lorelai, I should have listened to her!" He snaps at her and stands up. "And now that bastard has her!" He goes out the back door, slamming it shut. Lorelai rushes out after him. Luke goes over to one of the officers as the rest are all in the woods.

"I'm helping."

"What?" He asks, confused.

"In the search for my daughter, I want to be involved, I do not just want to sit here and wait while some sick bastard is doing god knows what with my 7 year old kid!"

"Okay, okay Mr. Danes, calm down. You can help in the search as much as needed. The first thing you can do is alert you're entire town, and have them form more search parties."

"Right, more search parties, I'm on it." He goes back to where Lorelai is standing. "Stay here with the kids, I'm gonna go around and tell Patty and Babette about what happened."

"Woah wait, I'm coming with you."

"No, stay here with the kids, I'll be back fast I promise."

"Really fast, like super man fast."

He kisses her, and knows that she doesn't feel as safe knowing that he's leaving the house. "It'll be okay, just stay here." He gives her one more kiss and then leaves the house to alert the town.

* * *

**I've never written this type of story before, with details, and police and stuff. So I really need to know if I wrote this part okay.**

**and if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews. **

**I've never written a story like this before, so i'm still really nervous about writing it.**

**Anyway, please keep reviewing, I like hearing suggestions of what to do better, or even some ideas for the story.**

* * *

Within 10 minutes after explaining everything to Patty and Babette, the entire town knew within the hour and was forming search groups all over. Luke rushed back home to see if they got any leads on Kelsey.

When he walks to the backyard, he sees Katrina and Lorelai holding each other, crying.

"Officer, what's wrong? Why are my wife and daughter crying? Did you find something?" He asks the office, while trying to comfort Katrina and Lorelai at the same time.

"We found what you're daughter tells us to be, Kelsey's shoe."

"Well that's good right? I mean, you can get to her faster?"

"While that is true, the dogs can only sniff the scent off the shoe for a certain amount of time. Once the scent is gone, they won't know where to go."

"But you can get somewhere, right?"

"Yes, we can get somewhere." He assures him. "Right now I'd advise you to take you're family inside again and keep them there, calm them down."

"Alright, thank you on girls." He tells them, and holds tightly onto both of them, helping them inside.

"Dad, she's not…she's not dead right?"

He knows that he can't lie to her. She's old enough to understand. "We don't know Kate; all we can do know is hope that she's still alive."

She nods slowly. "Oh."

"Hey, why don't you go get you're brothers and bring them down here."

"Okay." Katrina leaves and goes upstairs. Lorelai stands up straight and wipes her eyes.

"I'm sorry Luke; I know you said to be strong for our kids. But when they said they found Kelsey's shoe, I lost it."

"Shh….its okay, I understand. I would have done the same thing." And with that said, he let's her continue to cry into his flannel. He felt like crying too, but he has to be strong for his family.

**Meanwhile, in a broken down old house, 50 miles outside the state of Connecticut.**

The man carries a squirming Kelsey inside a dark bedroom and drops her onto a bed. "This is you're room."

"No its not."

The man launches at her and covers her mouth with his hand. "Back talk like that to me again and I'll make sure you never speak another word." He slaps across the face and leaves the room, locking it behind him. She cuddles up on one of the pillows that lay next to her on the bed, and cries.

20 minutes later she hears footsteps coming towards the room, causing her to sit up straight. Afraid that if she didn't, he'd hit her.

"Here, I brought you a sandwich." He throws the bag at her and then sits next to her on the bed.

"Th..tha…thank you." She says softly.

"I've been watching you for quite some time now Kelsey Victoria Danes."

She drops the sandwich. "How do you know my whole name?" One thing about her, she's not going to sit back and be afraid. She'll get right up into this guy's face if she has to, but no matter what, she's finding a way out of here.

He runs a hand down her face and she backs away, but he grabs her tightly to stop her from moving.

"I know all about you. You are on television. I've seen you're pictures, I have a bunch of them." He pulls her hand and takes her to another room, only this time, he turns the light on and she looks around. The walls are covered in pictures…and all of the pictures….are of her.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks later there has still been no sign of Kelsey. The police searched the entire town and only found small clues. They also found out that the man is outside the state, which meant that they no sent out an amber alert all across the country.

July 25th, 2009. Three weeks since Kelsey's disappearance. The Danes house.

Lorelai is sitting in the living room with Colin when the news breaks through a morning television show.

"Attention people of Connecticut, it seems there has been a spotting of the adorable Life cereal commercials, Kelsey Danes, just outside of Pennsylvania. She was seen in a black SUV." They show the picture of the car on the T.V. Lorelai covers her mouth.

"Oh god."

"Mommy, you okay?" Little Colin asks. Just then the doorbell rings.

"Come on baby, let's go see who's at the door." She walks over with Colin at her side and opens the door. It's the officer.

"I tried to get here as fast as I could before the news came on."

"Its okay, if you hadn't come at all, then I'd be worried." She says with a small smile and let's the officer in. He's been working on this case since the beginning and wasn't going to stop until he brought that little girl home safely.

"Hey little man."

"Hi joe!" Colin cheers and gives him a high five.

Lorelai calls Luke at the diner and tells him to come home. He and Brendan come home 10 minutes later.

Brendan sees joe and right away thinks the worse. "Joe, is my sister…dead?" He asks in a scared voice.

"Actually kid that's just what I came to talk to you about." He looks back at Lorelai and Luke, who is now right next to Lorelai, holding her hand. "There was a spotting of Kelsey in a large black car, from what the witnesses told us, she looked healthy. One man tried to grab her but unfortunately he was shot down by Kelsey's kidnapper."

"Can you find the guy's car from the license plate?" Luke asks.

"We can try, but that car had been stolen, so all we'd get is the actual owner of the car. We have men out there as we speak, following where the car had been. We notified the Canadian border to make sure that he does not bring her into Canada."

Lorelai looks shocked. "Do you really think he'd take her into another country?"

"We are just taking safety steps to make sure that it doesn't happen. That's all."

"Okay." Lorelai calms down a little bit.

They continue talking about information needed to continue the search and how they can help.

**2 days later. In the car in Vermont, Kelsey and her kidnapper pull up to a wig shop. The man has already put Kelsey in one disguise. **

"Now listen, you go in there, you ask for two black wigs, you give the man the money, take the wigs and walk back to the car. Got it."

"Yes." She says nervously and takes the money. She walks into the store and up to the counter.

"Two of those wigs please." She points to the ones hanging on the wall.

The store clerk gets the wigs, while he is getting them, the news turns comes on the small tv on the counter. Telling more about Kelsey still missing, the T.V. shows a picture of Kelsey, the store clerk looks at it and then looks at the little girl at the other side of the counter.

"Are you Kelsey?" He asks.

Kelsey stares at the man. "Can I have the wigs please?" She asks, not answering his question.

"I know you're scared, but just come with me."

"I'm sorry, I can't." Then she leans a little closer to the man and whispers, "He's watching."

* * *

**This is a very short chapter, but Ididn't know what else to write so I wanted to give you guys something.**

I don't think its very good. But please review anyway!! and please give me any ideas that you may have.


	6. Chapter 6

The man looks out his store window and sees the man in the large black SUV. He stares and tries to put together a good mental picture to tell the police.

"Can I have the wigs now please?"

"Little girl, I know you are scared, but if you just get behind the counter, I'll keep you safe from him."

Kelsey backs away from the man. "No…he'll shoot you." She says in a scared little voice.

"Then look, there's a bathroom right in back, you go in there and I'll wait outside, then we can go out the back way."

"I'm not allowed to use the bathroom."

It was then the man realized how brainwashed the man made this little girl. He gives her the wigs, takes the money and watches as she gets back in the car with her kidnapper. As soon as they pull away, the store clerk dials 911 and tells the police that Kelsey and her kidnapper are town.

The store clerk sits down with a sketch artist and draws out a very detailed description of the man that has Kelsey.

The police block all exits from the town and wait until they finally see the car in the distance. The man stops his SUV and gets out. Then walks to the other side and pulls Kelsey forcefully out of the car and pulls her to the edge of a steep hill.

"If anyone of you come near me, I'll throw her down!" Kelsey starts to cry.

"Now sir, we don't want that. Please just let the girl go." The one officer talks to the man in a calm voice.

"No! I want her to myself! You can't have her!"

"Sir please, she doesn't belong to you. She has her own family. Her family misses her."

"No! She's my daughter! You can't take her away!"

"Sir she is not your daughter. Now remove your mask and give us Kelsey."

"I will never let you know who I am." He says in a deep voice. The officers begin to slowly walk towards him, as they get closer, the man let's go of Kelsey, causing her to fall to the ground and start to roll down the steep hill, luckily one of the officers grabs her in time and pulls her up to safety. As they do this, the man gets away.

They pull her to safety and ask if she is alright.

"I'm okay. I just want to go home." She says

"We first are going to take you down to the station, call your parents, then you can go home."

Kelsey nods as they lead her to the car.

They call Lorelai, Luke and the police and within 5 minutes the police go after the guy and Luke and Lorelai drive 5 hours up to go get Kelsey.

When they see Kelsey, Lorelai, Luke and the kids run over to her.

"Oh Kelsey! My baby, thank god your alright!" Lorelai says as Kelsey flings her arms around her mom and dad.

Kelsey hugs them tightly "I was so scared mom"

"I know you were baby, you're okay now." She hugs her tighter. Then Kelsey gives her dad a big hug.

"I'm glad you are okay kiddo" Luke says

"Me too Daddy"

Kelsey looks at her big sister and runs over to her, giving her a big hug.

"Don't ever get kidnapped again squirt."

"I won't. I promise" She says hugging her tightly

Lorelai smiles at her daughters. "Okay, well let's just go home."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Danes, Mr. Danes. We are putting an out an order of protection for Kelsey and the rest of you while our guys search for the guy."

"What does that all mean?" Luke asks.

"It means our officers will drive you all back home, then search your house to make sure the man isn't hiding out in your house. Once we give you the all clear you will be allowed to come in. We will lock back doors and install a alarm. We will also park a patrol car in your driveway to scare the guy away."

He nods "Okay. thank you officer."

"No problem." Then the officer goes over to Kelsey. "Kelsey, I'm going to need you to come with me. The doctor here at the station needs to take a look at you."

"I want to go home" She says and looks at Lorelai.

Lorelai lifts Kelsey up and holds her. "Sweetie, the doctor needs to check you out first to make sure you aren't hurt. We all want to make sure you are okay."

"Can you come with me?"

"Of course I can. Right?" She asks the doctor and officer. They both smile and nod.

"Of course."

"Great, so um..where does she need to go?"

"Back to the other room with us please " He says and Kelsey clings to Lorelai tightly

"Okay." Lorelai says and carries Kelsey to the room. It looks like a fun room with a bunch of toys, but it is still half doctor's office.

"Look honey, there is a bunch of toys for you to play with." She says, trying to get Kelsey to stand up by herself.

"But I don't want to. I want to stay with you."

"Kelsey, baby, I'm not going anywhere. Here look, I'll even play with you. How about we color?" She asks soothingly. Then looks at the doctor who is giving her the okay to keep talking to her. While the doctor sits down at the little table with them.

"Kelsey, did the man that took you, hurt you?" Kelsey just continues to color

"Do you mind if I check to see if you have any cuts or bumps?"

She nods allowing him to check.

The doctor checks and finds small cuts and brusies but nothing major. Then a detective comes in a sits with them.

"Thats a very pretty picture Kelsey." Michelle, the detective says in a sweet voice.

"Thank you, who are you?" She asks looking up.

"My name is Michelle and I'm a detective."

She nods.

"Can you tell me what the place looked like that the man took you to."

"I really don't remember, he told me to keep quiet and he took me to a lot of places."

"You must remember something. What did the room look like?"

"Well, it was a cabin" She says.

"Did you see any signs? Were there any roads near you?"

"I don't remember. It was in the woods though."

"Okay, and was it a big cabin, or a small cabin?"

"Small I think."

"Okay good." She says and writes it down on her small note pad, along with everything else Kelsey said.

"Now Kelsey, I'm going to need your mom to leave the room so that we can talk, just the two of us."

"Why?" She asks, suddenly clinging to Lorelai again.

"Because it is important to talk to you without your mom in here. You are a very brave girl Kelsey, I know you can do it. Your mom will be right outside that door."

She looks up at Lorelai "Don't go" She whispers.

"Sweetheart this is very important. It'll be like you are playing detective and helping them catch the bad guy. I'll be right outside the door."

"Okay." She says and lets Lorelai get up and leaves

Lorelai kisses her on the head and then leaves the room, standing with another officer and listening to all that Kelsey and the detective were going to talk about.

"Okay, so are you ready to help me find the guy that did this to you?"

She nods slowly.

"Okay, now I need you to think really hard for me. What happened when he first grabbed you?"

"He put his hand over my mouth and said don't scream or I'd regret it."

She writes that down. "Okay, then what happened?"

"He took me to his car."

"And then?"

"Then we drove, and he told me not to talk."

"Okay, and then what happened?"

"We just drove for awhile. A long while."

"Did he say anything to you? Or remove his mask?"

"No, he kept the mask on."

"What did his voice sound like?"

"Deep and raspy I guess."

"Did he tell you where he was taking you?"

"No."

"He didn't say anything about where you were going or what he planned to do?"

"I...I..don't remember." She says, starting to get scared.

"Kelsey, I'm going to need you to think really hard for me. Can you do that?" She asks in a soft voice, not wanting to scare the little girl.

"I don't remember what he said to me. I just remember him wanting me for himself and I know we left connecticut"

"Okay, and did he say why he was doing this?"

"Because he wanted me for himself"

"Did he threaten you?"

"He said if i tried to run or tell someone that he would hurt me"

"Okay," SHe says as she finishes writing everything down that Kelsey has told her. "Thank you so much sweetheart, you were a very good detective. Would you like to see your mom now?"

She nods.

The officer let's Lorelai back in the room and right away Kelsey runs up to her and clings onto her.

"You did a good job Kels."

"I just want to go home. Please?"

"Okay baby, we can go home." SHe carries her out to the exit. "Thank you all for your help." Lorelai tells everyone.

"We will be in touch with follow ups on the guy. The patrol car will follow you home tonight."

They go out and get into the car and drive home. about 5 hours later they get home. Kelsey had fallen asleep, so Lorelai carefully took her out of the car and took her inside

Lorelai puts Kelsey in bed and then her and Luke give Kelsey a kiss goodnight. Then they leave and go into their own room after putting the rest of the kids to bed.

"I am so glad she's okay."

"Me too." He says changing into boxers as Lorelai puts on sweats and a t-shirt

"I want to kill this guy so bad" Luke says

"Yeah I know, me too. I hope they get him and lock him away for good."

"They need to kill him." Luke says as they climb into bed.

"I agree hun...hey Luke, do you think that guy did anything to her? Like something she isn't telling anyone?"

"You mean like.. sexual?" he asks and she nods "I hope not, but can't they do test to determine that?"

"Yeah...but what if the tests show nothing, but something did happen?"

"I'm sure if you ask Kels, she will tell you"

"She's 7 Luke. SHe probably doesn't understand half of what happened."

"Well, just ask her if he touched her in places where she shouldn't be touched. I'm sure she will understand that much. Right?"

"Yeah..."Lorelai says sadly. "I guess."

"But, I really don't think he touched her" He says rubbing her back.

"Promise?" She asks, looking up at him and then cuddling into his arms.

"Night Luke."

"Goodnight. I love you" He says and turns off the light.

"Love you too Luke."

It was about ten minutes later and Lorelai was just about to fall into a deep sleep when the bedroom door flew open and Kelsey jumped up on their bed

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"You want to come sleep with me and daddy?"

"Yes. Can I?"

"Of course baby, come here." She says and snuggles Kelsey under the covers between herself and Luke. "Are you feeling okay honey?"

"I'm scared the bad guy will get me."

"Aw sweetie, don't worry. Daddy and I are going to protect you. ANd there is a police car right outside the house to scare the guy away. He won't come after you anymore."

"Kay." She says and cuddles into Lorelai.

"I'm so happy you are okay Kelsey." She whispers softly, thinking Kelsey fell asleep.

"What mommy?" She asks.

"Nothing kiddo..I'm just... really happy you are okay." She says, with small, happy tears, forming in her eyes.

"Okay" She says once more and pulls up the blanket more.

"Goodnight angel."

Ten minutes later she falls asleep.

25 minute later Lorelai still wasn't able to fall asleep. She quietly gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. Shuts the door and turns the light on. THen let's out a deep breath and just reflexes on what happened.

Kelsey stirs a little, but doesn't wake. Luke then notices that Loreali wasant in bed and gets up and goes in the bathroom.

"What's the matter?"

She smiles at her husband. "Nothing...I just couldn't sleep. It was a hell of a day today wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has, but Lorelai you need to get some sleep. It's already 2am."

"I'll come back to bed in a few minutes, I promise."

Luke smiles slightly at her and hugs her "You dont have to be so strong all the time you know, I know you want to cry."

"I'm not....going to cry."

"You can if you want."

"Luke I'm not going to cry. Please just give it up. Why do you want me to cry so badly?"

He backs up a bit from her "I don't want you to cry. I was just letting you know it ws okay for you to cry. Am I not allowed to be here for you?" He asks and then opens the door. "I can see you wanted to be alone, so I'll go back to bed." He says and goes out and climbs back in bed.

She let's out a long, tired sigh. Then leaves the bathroom and climbs back into bed.

Luke doesn't even look her way. He just turns away from her and can't fall asleep.

Lorelai doesn't look at Luke, instead, she stares at her sleeping 7 year old daughter. Never wanting to look away for a second again.

The next morning Luke was downstairs making breakfast for his family when Kelsey came downstairs and sits at the table

"Morning daddy" She says.

"Morning kiddo" He says back "Sleep well?"

"Uh huh. Thanks for letting me sleep with you guys."

"No problem." He says. Then Lorelai entered the kitchen.

"Hey you two. Good morning." She gives Kelsey a hug. "Did you sleep okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I slept okay."

"Thats good, what about you Luke?"

"Okay. I guess." He says and puts food on the table turning back to the stove.

"Well..uh..thats good." She says quietly.

"Mommy, whats for bekfast?" Little Colin asks, coming into the kitchen carrying his blankie.

"Good morning buddy, did you have a good night sleep?"

"Mmhmm." He says rubbing his eyes.

Lorelai picks him up and holds him since he's still half asleep.

"Daddy made you some pancakes. Do you want some?"

"Uh huh." He mumbles.

Luke puts a plate for him on the table and cuts it up for him and then puts down Lorelai's plate.

"Okay. Thats everyone's. I'm going to go shower and go to the dinner." Luke says.

"I'll be right back, you two stay right here." Lorelai tells her two youngest kids, then goes after Luke.

He is upstairs in their room picking out his clothes before getting i nthe shower.

"Hey, are you mad at me?"

"Not mad. Concerned, but since you don't want me to be I guess I shouldn't be concerned."

"What is wrong with you? I'm sorry about last night, I was tired and I snapped at you. I didn't mean to."

"Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with you? Damn Lorelai, you are acting like Kelsey is just your daughter... and when I want to comfort you you snap at me. I know you wanted cry. I know you, but that doesn't matter anymore, like you said it was last night right?"

"I am not acting like that!" She denies, when the truth is, she is acting like that. "I don't have to cry, I didn't need to cry last night! Stop telling me when I'm supposed to cry!"

"I'm not going to fight with you anymore. I'm just going to go to work. It's useless to fight with you because you always have to be right!" he says and gets in the shower.

"I do not always have to be right!" She yells from outside the bathroom.

Luke doesnt answer. He finishes his shower and get dressed going downstairs and kissing the kids goodbye

"Bye guys." He says to all of them again and doesn't even give Lorelai the satisfaction of looking at her. He just walks toward the door.

Lorelai goes after him. "You always say goodbye to me before you leave...you've changed."

"I'm not in the best mood with you right now, remember that? Im sorry if It seems like i have changed, but you are acting very selfish right now Lorelai" He says and opens the door "Goodbye. I'll see you tonight."

"I'm not acting selfish!" She says loudly as he slams the front door and leaves.

Lorelai sighs and goes back into the house.

Later that night....

Later that night the kids are all doing their homework and/or watching T.V. While Lorelai finishing ordering dinner. Luke walks in the door about 15 minutes later. Bypassing the kids in the living room and going into the dining room where Lorelai is setting the table.

"Oh goody, you're home." SHe says in a harsh and sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you don't want me to be?"

"No, I don't care if your home." She says, not looking at him. Just setting the table.

"Maybe I'll go back to the dinner. I thought I would come home" He says and goes.

Lorelai sighs sadly and goes after him. "Luke wait," She gets to him and lightly touches his arm. "Please...don't go."

"Are you going to be yourself if I do stay? Be the Lorelai I married and know?" He asks.

"Don't blame this on me. I didn't think I changed. What's changed about me? Please tell me." She begs him, gripping onto his arm so that he doesn't leave.

"It's your attitude Lorelai. Ever since Kelsey has been home you act like you are the only who can be here for her or as if your her only parent and you wont let me be here for you or her and I want to."

"I'm doing that?" She asks in shock.

"Yeah, you are" He says sadly.

"Well then I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way."

He nods "Am I allowed hug you?"

She nods and looks at the floor. "You can...but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to." She says sadly.

He moves closer to her and holds her and he feels her grip on to him.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"I know you do. I love you too....I'm sorry I've been acting the way I have. I honestly didn't realize it. You believe me don't you?"

"I know. I believe you. Its okay"

"I just...anything could have happened. She could have been killed." She says as tears start to slowly leak from her eyes.

Luke hugs her tighter and rubs her back "I know, but she's not. She's alive and home."

"But what if they don't catch the guy that did this? What if he comes back?"

"They are going to find him. Don't you worry. No one is going to hurt anyone in this family."

"You promised me nothing would happen before and Kelsey ended up kidnapped. How can you be so sure it won't happen again?"

"I..I..I don't know." He says not sure what else to say

"I"m scared Luke."

"I know..I'm scared too."

"You? But you're never scared."

"Why do you say that? I get scared too. I'm human."

"Yeah I know, but you never show it."

"Im showing it now. I just dont want this asshole to come back and hurt any of my family."

"I don't want him to either."

Luke just holds her as she sobs.

Later that day all the kids are doing there own thing. Brendan is at camp, Katrina is at the movies, Colin is taking a nap, Luke is at the diner, and Lorelai and Kelsey are at the Inn. Lorelai hasn't let Kelsey out of her sight yet.

"Mommy can I go get some cookies from Sookie?" Kelsey asks

"Umm, just let me finish this and I'll come with you." She says, even though the its just the kitchen.

"Okay."

Lorelai finishes what she's doing and goes into the kitchen with her.

"Sookie! Can I have cookies?" Kelsey asks.

"Sure cupcake, there's some right on the counter over there."

She goes and gets some.

"So Lorelai, how are you guys doing?"

"Oh umm...were good."

"Good? Are you really?"

She shurgs. "I'm still scared to let her out of my sight."

"Aw honey, she is safe while she is here."

"Yeah I guess."

"Honey she is safe here. Trust me. no one here will let anything happen to her."

"How can I ever leave her alone again?"

"I don't know hon."

"I need something Sook, I"m going crazy."

"I don't know what to say, but I mean what are you gonna do when you take her back to school?"

"Good question, I have no idea. I don't even want to take her back on the set of the movie she is set to be in...but she wants to...I can't just tell her no. She loves acting."

"Can't you just wait there with her until she is done filming?"

"I could, but I'm just nervous about her going into that world again."

"Yeah, I understand, but honey Im pretty sure that guy is not going to come back."

"No one knows that for sure. We still hav police at our house 24/7, making sure the guy doesn't come back."

Sookie just nods, not sure what to say.

"I just don't know what to do."

"I know honey" She says and hugs her best friend


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hope you are all liking this story. I'm going to be updating it much more often now.**

"The police tell us to be careful where ever we go, but make sure not to stop living our lives."

"Why can't they catch him?"

"They're trying the best they can."

"Oh, well if there is protection everywhere you go, then you shouldn't be too scared right?"

"Yeah...right...I guess."

"Just don't worry so much sweetie."

"I'll try."

"See. thats a good start."

"Yeah...I have to get back to work. Come on Kelsey."

"Okay mommy. " She says and follows Lorelai out like a shadow and sits behind the desk with her.

For the rest of the day Lorelai stays at the Inn with Kelsey, then finally at around 5 they go home.

Luke greeted them as they came into the living room

"How was your day?" He asks.

"Hey," Lorelai smiles and gives Luke a kiss. "Mine was good, how was yours?" Lorelai asks him while Luke gives Kelsey a hug.

"It was good." He says as Lorelai sits down

"Thats good, where's Colin?" She asks, noticing that their three year old was nowhere to be found.

"Oh he is in his room playing."

"And where are Brendan and Katie?"

"They are working on homework in the kitchen, why is everything okay?"

"Everythings fine, I just wanted to make sure everyone's okay."

"Okay. They are all okay. No worries."

She laughs at him. "No worries? What are you from Australia?"

"No," He laughs "I was just saying."

"Good, I'd miss you a little bit if you moved to australia." She teases him.

"Just a little?"

"Yup, just a little. Until I hire a butler to run off with." She jokes.

"You have fun with that." He teases.

"I will, maybe I'll marry him and have 4 more kids."

"If you want to go ahead." He says playing along.

"Alright fine." She says and pretends to dial the number of a random person.

He just laughs at her.

Later that night at around 10:00pm, everyone is asleep. Except Kelsey. She tip toes over to her big sisters bed ( they share a room) and pokes her.

"Katrina wake up." When that doesn't work she shakes her. "Katie, wake up, I can't fall asleep."

She wakes up finally and looks over to her "What is your damage?" She says since she was tired.

"Can I sleep with you in your bed?" She asks her big sister.

She smiles. "Yeah, come on."

"Thanks Katie."

"No problem."

"Kate, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think that man is gonna come back for me?" She says in a scared voice.

"No. There are police everywhere and with mom and dad around, he wont make it passed the front yard."

"Pinky promise?" She asks, sticking out her pinky to her sister.

She links her pinky with her sister's "Pinky promise." and she hugs her.

Kelsey hugs her back and then starts to fall asleep. "Thanks again...night Katie."

"Night." Katie says and starts to rub Kelsey's hair back.

Kelsey soon falls asleep, as does Katrina.

The next morning. Lorelai got up out of bed before Luke and went downstairs getting a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table.

"Hey mom." The girls says as they walk into the kitchen.

"Hey girls."

"You're up early." Kelsey says.

"Yeah...so are you two. What are you doing up so early?"

"Can't sleep." Kelsey admits.

"Yeah, we both woke up at around 7 and couldn't fall back asleep, so we came down here." Katrina explains.

"Okay, well there's cereal in the cabinet if you girls are hungry."

They each grab bowls and get cereal. "Why are you up mom?" Kelsey asks.

"Couldn't sleep." She says simply.

"Oh gotcha." She says having a seat with her mom.

"Today's saturday Kels, I know that we we're going to go down to the station today. But if you don't want to, we don't have to."

"Its okay. We can go."

"Are you sure sweetie? Because you only got back home a few days ago. It'd be okay if you aren't ready."

"I just want to get it out of the way."

"Okay, then we'll go."

She nods. "What are they going to do?"

"Honey, you have to meet up with Carissa. She's your agent sweetie, she really cares about you."

"Okay. I know and I will."

"Are you really sure your ready to go back to that world?"

"I guess so." She says shyly.

"It'll be okay princess." Lorelai says comforting.

"Can we go back next weekend?" She asks.

"Sure hun, there's no rush. I'll call Carissa and tell her we won't be coming today."

"Okay. Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome kiddo." She gets up and gives Kelsey a big hug. Katrina looks at her mom and sister with a smile. So happy to see her little sister home again and her mom not freaking out anymore.

"You don't think Carissa will be mad right?"

"Of course not kiddo. She'll understand."

She smiles, hugging Lorelai again.

"But I know she's gonna want to see you. How about we invite her over for dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

"It sounds really good. I would like that."

"Great, this afternoon I'll give her a call."

"Okay. What are we going to have? Can we have something yummy?"

"Well," Lorelai looks at the clock, its 8:00 am." Considering its only 8 in the morning, I think we have a little time to decide. Why don't call the diner and bug daddy to make us something great for dinner tonight."

"Yeah! Make it be something really unhealthy and then he will cringe" She says sounding like her mom.

"Alright, go call him."

"Okay." She says laughing and they go to call Luke.

Luke answers after the second ring.

"Hi daddy, its Kelsey."

"Hey kiddo. What's up?"

"Can you make us a special dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Anything in particular you want?"

"Burgers, fries, chicken nuggets, soup, sandwiches...and grilled cheese."

"That's hardly dinner kid."

"Pleasee daddy, I was gone for so long that I really miss your food. Don't you want me to feel like I'm home again?" She asks sadly, Luke "see" her pouting through the phone.

"Alright fine." He says as thinks of all the food she would be eating.

"Its not all for me daddy. We're gonna have a dinner party tonight."

"Oh yeah? With you?"

"Me, you, mommy, Carissa, Katrina, Brendan and Colin."

"That sounds like a good plan. " Luke says.

"Kay, bye daddy. I love you." She has been saying I love you more and more since she had returned home.

"Okay. Love you too kiddo." He says and they hang up.

Kelsey runs back into the kitchen where her sister and mom are. "I called him and he said he'll bring all the food."

"Awesome! Good job kiddo." Lorelai says with a smile.

"He said that all that food wasn't healthy though."

"Duh, of course he said that. Let me tell you girls a secret. Your dad eats burgers and even pizza, sometimes, and a few times he ate chinese food without me having to talk him into it." Katrina and Kelsey's eyes widened in shock.

"So he lives a secret life?" Kelsey asks in a joking manner.

"Yeah Kelsey, did you know dad has a different wife and kids. They live in New jersey." Katrina tells her and Lorelai rolls her eyes.

"No way!"

"They do, thats why sometimes he's late coming home from the diner."

"Mommy is that true!" Kelsey asks in a surprised voice.

"What do you think Kels?"

"I say no, but Katrina is saying it is."

"Honey she's only teasing you."

"Oh."

"Come on Kels, let's go get dressed." Katrina says, and takes her little sister's hand.

Lorelai walks into the living room and sees her 9 year old son already awake, sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Brendan, why are you up so early? Its only 7:30."

"I have to beat my record mom." He says simply.

"Okay, just don't play so long that your eyes fall out, kay kiddo?"

"Kay mom." He says laughing.

Lorelai turns around and sees a very sleepy little boy walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and holding his blankie.

"Mommy, why is every people waked up?" Little Colin says.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby, did we wake you up?" Lorelai asks, picking him up.

"I heard everyone talking. " He says.

"I go back to seep." He puts his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes.

"No no, time to wake up now. Come on, I'll make you a bowl of cereal."

"Okay mommy." He says tiredly as Lorelai carries him into the kitchen.

She successfully makes a bowl of cereal while holding him at the same time.

"Okay baby, you are going to need to sit down in order to eat this."

"Okay." He says and sits down at the table.

"You eat too?" He asks.

"Sure, I'll eat with you." She pours herself a small bowl of cereal and sits next to him.

He smiles and digs into his food.

"Make sure you chew your food so you don't choke." She says and laughs, ruffling his hair.

"Kay."

Two hours later the kids are all dressed and they all head to the diner.

"Lukeeee! Your wonderful family is here." Lorelai announces throughout the diner.

He smiles and comes out from around the counter, kissing Lorelai. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you are work, what does it look like we are doing?" Luke just shurgs. "And I have a million things to do at the Inn, so I'll see you later." She says quickly and tries to leave the diner, trying to ditch the kids off on Luke.

"Hey! Are you forgetting some people?"

"I have a lot of work to get done at the Inn, I need you to watch them today." Lorelai explains, trying to get out the door without being stopped.

"I go with mommy." Collin says in a cute voice.

Lorelai smiles and bends down to his eye level. "Thats sweet baby but mommy has a lot of work to do at the Inn. You'd be really bored."

"I not be bored. I can bring my trucks and my blanky."

She sighs and looks at Luke, who has a, haha, smirk on his face. "Fine, you can come with me, but you have to stay in my office the whole time."

"Yay!" He cheers and jumps up in Lorelai's arms. "Bye daddy."

"Ugh." Lorelai grunts after Colin throws himself at her. "You are getting too big to be held buddy." She says and they both laugh. "Bye you guys, be good for your dad."

"We will." They say at the same time and Lorelai walks out the door with Collin on her hip.

Lorelai puts him in his car seat and then drives to the Inn.

"Mommy, before I can into the office, Can I see if Aunt Sookie will give me a cookie?" He asks as he jumps out of the car and they walk toward the inn.

"Sure, but don't tell daddy, okay?"

"Otay." He says running into the inn and into kitchen.

"Hi Auntie Sookie!"

"Hey cutie." Sookie says and ruffles his hair.

"Tan I hab a cookie?"

"Of course." Sookie gets two cookies from the jar and hands them to him.

He takes a bite out of each cooke and turns around to Lorelai reaching up. "Hold me."

"Baby mommy can't hold you right now, I have work to do." Lorelai says to him.

"Come on kiddo, you have to go to my office now." She holds his hand and they walk upstairs to her office. She puts him in a big playpen that she keeps in there, with toys and books and pillows and blankets.

"Okay you stay here, I"ll be back in a little bit."

"Okay mommy. Have fun."

"Here's some more crackers and juice."

He sits down with his cup and puts the crackers beside him, playing with his toys as Lorelai goes out the door.

Later that day Lorelai's phone goes off and its Luke.

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Just calling to check if you and Collin were doing okay?"

"We're good, how's everyone at the diner?"

"Good, is Colin sleeping?"

"No, he's playing with matching and running around with scissors. After he's done with that I think we might go playing in traffic." She jokes.

"Real funny Lorelai."

"Yeah well, I try. So, do you need anything else? I'm really busy here."

"Oh um no. I was on my break and thought I'd call. Are you working late tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet, it depends on how things go during the day today. What about you? Are you working late at the diner?"

"No. I'm out of here by 4:00 and then I'm going to go home and cook dinner."

"Wow I'm shocked, your actually coming home early tonight." She said, meaning for it to be a joke, but had some attitude attached to it.

"Lorelai, I'm always home early now since we had Collin."

She sighs. "I know, I'm sorry...I'm just stressed out and not used to it still. Forgive me?"

"Sure." He says "But why are you stressed?"

"Just in the two hours I've been here I've been pulled in 10 different directions and I think I"m getting a cold or something."

"Did you take your allergy pills?"

"I don't take allergy pills Luke, I used to about 3 years ago."

"Oh. I thought you still did? What do you take then?" He asks confused.

"I don't take anything. Its nice to know you know so much about me." She says sarcastically, her attitude coming out again.

"What's with the tude?" He asks.

"There is no tude, I"m fine."

"Okay." He says.

"So..can we hang up now?"

"Yeah..bye."

"Bye." She slams the phone down, having no idea why she is angry at him.

Just then Collin woke up. "Mommy?"

Lorelai smiles. "Hi sweetie, did you have a good nap?"

"Why you slam phone?"

"I'm just having a bad day kiddo."

"You need a kiss to make it better?" He asks.

"I think I do." She says sadly and picks him up and places him on her lap. Colin kisses her cheek.

"Thank you, I feel much better."

"You're welcome mama" He says.

"Don't tell the others this, but your my favorite."

His little blue eyes widen "Really?" He asks.

She taps his nose and smiles. "Yup, you are, but its a secret."

"Okay mommy."

"What'd ya say you and I go for a little road trip?"

"To where?"

"Anywhere."

"Disneyland?!"

Lorelai laughs. "Sorry kiddo, thats a little too far. How about we go to the park in Hartford? You love that park."

"Okay. This time will you go down the slide with me?"

"Of course I will."

"Yay! Can we go now?"

"Sure." They clean up the office, then Lorelai takes Colin's hand and they leave the Inn, not telling anyone where they are going.

He smiles. He doesn't usually get to spend time with his mommy alone, so he was enjoying the time. A half hour later they get to the park.

"Come on mommy." He pulls her hand. She laughs and runs onto the playground with him.

"Go ahead baby, you climb up to the slide, and I'll catch you."

"No. You go down too!" He demands.

"Okay, fine. Let's race up. On your mark, get set, go!" She yells and they both run up the steps really fast. Lorelai let's Colin win.

"Haha mommy, I bet you!"

"Yeah , yeah, just go down the slide kid." He goes down.

"That was awesome buddy, here I come." Lorelai shouts from the top. Colin claps and cheers as Lorelai comes down the slide.

"How'd I do buddy?"

"A six."

"What do you mean?"

"From one to ten. You get a six."

"Thanks kid." She says sarcastically and laughs.

"I bet I can beat you jumping off the swings!"

"Woah, woah woah. Hold up there little man, we do not jump off swings."

"You and sissy do when we come." He says.

"We do not!" She protests.

"Uh huh" He says back "You and Kelsey" He says trying to say Kelsey.

"Honey Kelsey is 7, you are only 3. You could get hurt."

He pouts and crosses his arms.

Lorelai sighs. "Fine, let's go jump off the swings."

"Yay!" He cheers.

They go on the swings and jump off a couple of times. Hours later, around 5 that night Lorelai's cell rings while she and Colin and sitting on the blanket in the park.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you!?" Luke shouts over the phone.

Lorelai sighs. "The park." She answers as if its no big deal.

"Well you could have called to tell me, before I made dinner that is now sitting on the table and your other children are waiting to eat!"

"I don't know what to tell you Luke, Colin and I are in Hartford at the park. Eat without us."

"Fine. What do you want me to do with your dinner?" He asks.

"I don't really care, do whatever you want with it."

He sighs and says "Okay. I guess I'll see you when I see you huh?"

"Yeah I guess you will. Bye." She hangs up and looks at her son.

"Okay kiddo, time to go home."

"Say bye bye to the park now?" He asks curiously.

"Yup, say bye- bye to the park."

He turns and looks at the park and then waves. "Bye-bye park."

Lorelai cleans up there stuff and they get in the car. As she's driving, she doesn't realize the tears that start to come out of her eyes. Colin is asleep in the back seat and when she pulls into the driveway, she just sits there, in the car, not moving.


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes later Lorelai gets out of the car, picking Colin up, gathering his bag and her stuff and walks inside. All the lights were out so she flicks on the light and goes to put colin on the couch. She then goes in the kitchen where there is a note on the fridge.

Lorelai,

Took the kids to a movie. Food is in the fridge.

-Luke

Lorelai sighs sitting down at the table.

Lorelai puts Colin to bed calls Babette to watch him, then grabs her keys and leaves the house. She drives into town and parks in front of the diner, then locks the car doors and walks down the street towards the movie theater.

When she peaks her head inside, she sees Luke and the kids laughing and getting ready to leave since the movie is over. Kelsey spots her mom and smiles, then runs over to her.

"Hi mommy!"

She gives her a big hug. "Hey kiddo, how was the movie?"

"It was fun! Daddy is taking us for ice cream now. Want to come with?"

"I'd love to honey, but I don't think daddy really wants to see me right now."

"Then I want to go home with you." She says taking her hand.

"You don't want to get any ice cream with daddy?"

"Not if you aren't coming."

"Are you sure?" She nods.

"Fine, go tell your dad I'm here and you want to come home with me."

She nods and goes to tell him.

"Daddy, I'm staying mommy. She is out front."

He only nods.

"Thats it? No questions? You just say go?" Kelsey questions curiously. Luke only nods.

"Alrighty, bye daddy." Kelsey skips off to her mom and they go back to the car and to the house.

"Mommy, do we have ice cream here?" She asks.

"Yeah, in the freezer." She says and takes it out for her.

"Why is daddy mad at you?"

Lorelai sighs and digs her spoon deeper into the bucket of ice cream. "Don't worry about me and your dad pumpkin, we are fine."

"No your not."

She sighs. "Honey, daddy just....I don't think he likes me very much anymore. Let me just put it that way."

"But daddy loves you."

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but Kels, your daddy hasn't said I love you, to me in a long time."

"How come?" Kelsey asks curiously.

"I'm not sure honey, but don't worry, everything will be okay."

"He doesn't love you anymore?" She asks confused.

"The truth is, I don't know if he does or not. He hasn't said it to me in a long time."

"Oh okay. " She says sadly.

"Don't worry Kelsey, everything is going to be okay."

"Do you love daddy?"

"Of course I do honey."

She only nods and continues to eat her ice cream. "This is really good."

She smiles sadly. "Yeah it really is."

Later that night all the kids are in bed, Lorelai is getting changed and Luke is just now walking upstairs.

"Hi." Lorelai says softly, looking at him, but he doesn't look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Okay I guess, listen Luke. I'm really sorry about before, I don't want to fight with you anymore, I lov-" She's cut off by Kelsey screaming. Lorelai sighs and shakes her head. "Another nightmare." Lorelai brushes past him and goes into Kelsey's room. Luke just sits there, showing no emotion.

Lorelai goes into kelsey's room where she was rolling around in her bed and screaming

"Mommy. The bad man he tried to take me again."

Lorelai goes into the bathroom and gets her a cup of water, then sits on Kelsey's bed and gives it to her, while rubbing her back.

"Shhh...its okay, your okay. The man is gone."

"O..o..okay" She stutters.

Kelsey finally calms back down and falls asleep. Lorelai goes back into her own bedroom and sees Luke watching T.V. in bed. "Hey." SHe says and smiles at him, he just gives her a nod.

He drifts an arm around her shoulder as she leans into him.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks curiously as she moves closer to him, seeing if he'll let her.

"No." He mumbles as he allows her to move closer.

"Okay....good." She says unsurely.

The next day...Katrina is at the neighbors house, Bredan is at his friend's house, and Kelsey and Colin with Lorelai at the house.

At the diner, Luke had kept himself busy all morning, trying not to think about Lorelai. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice from behind him.

"Hey there stranger."

He turns around and sees Rachel standing there

"Hey there." He comes around from behind the counter giving her a hug "How have you been?"

She smiles and sits at one of the diner tables with him. "I've been good, how have you been?"

"I'm doing okay."

"You still live upstairs in that small apartment?"

He thinks for a minute weather or not to tell her that he was married to Lorelai. Then he says.. "No. I live in a house."

"Thats great, a little change in your life. So listen, I gotta get going, but maybe tonight we can have dinner. You know, catch up?"

"Sure. " He says and writes down his address, his and Lorelai's address to be exact.

"Great, so I'll see you tonight, around 6?" Rachel asks and Luke nods, thats perfect since he knows Lorelai is working late tonight.

"See you then." He smiles.

At around 8 that night, Lorelai is at work, Colin and Kelsey are with her. Katrina and Brendan are sleeping over their friend's houses. Luke and Rachel come back to the house after dinner, laughing and talking.

"So Luke, you live here all by yourself?"

"Yes. I do." He lies. He needs this closeness because he hasn't been feeling like that with Lorelai lately, and he can't understand why.

"Wow." She says, impressed, then there is a silence. Rachel's hand brushes against his arm accidently, she goes to pull it away, but he grabs it.

He smiles at her and leans in to kiss her, but Lorelai's face came into his mind.

He blocks it out once he kisses Rachel. After 3 minutes of making out Rachel pulls away. "Luke...are you sure we should be doing this?" She asks breathlessly.

"Why not?" He asks.

"I don't know...i mean...its us...we..."Luke cuts her off by kissing her again. They eventually make their way upstairs and into bed.

About 40 minutes later, Lorelai walks quietly into the house with the two kids, thinking Luke is asleep, but she had wanted to come home a little bit early to surprise him and try to talk to him about the problems they have been having, hoping to work through whatever is going on and be happy again. The tired kids go straight to bed and Lorelai walks upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hey Luke, I wanted to come home and surprise you because I-" She freezes, seeing Luke, in bed with another women, his arms are wrapped around her and they are both sound asleep. She is speechless as she flips on the lights to get a better look at the sleeping woman.

"Oh my god, Rachel?" She whispers to herself and finally she's had enough.

"What the hell is going on here!?" She screams loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

They both stir awake and Luke sits up when he notices Lorelai "Lorelai.." She cuts him off.

"I can't believe you would do this to me! Go to hell Luke!" She screams and throws her wedding ring at his face, then leaves the house.

Luke looks down at his ring he had proposed to Lorelai with as memories of that day rushed in, the engagement, the wedding, everything with the two of them then he heard Rachel's voice.

"You are married!?" She asks.

"Yeah.."

"To Lorelai? You told me you lived here alone!"

Luke looks at her "I didn't know what to do. I haven't seen you in awhile and .." He goes blank.

Rachel quickly gets out of bed and gets changed. "I can't believe you would do this to her. What made you think you could do this to her Luke? Did she ever do something to hurt you!?" Luke looks down, because he can't think of anything.

"No, shes been perfect. I've been the ass. It doesnt matter now. I lost her." He says.

"I don't know what happened to you Luke, but your a jerk." Rachel leaves on that note and doesn't come back.

Meanwhile, Lorelai is on her way back to the Inn, not wanting to have anything to do with Luke right now.

He went to try and find her, but noticed her car gone and the kids too.

Lorelai came back home about 2 hours later. She sat out of the front porch and started to cry.

Luke came out sitting next to her.

She at him and gives him a nasty look. "Get the hell away from me." She says in a sharp tone of voice.

He puts his hands up in the air and began to walk away, but turns around

"I'll be in my old apartment, you and the kids can stay here" He says as if they were splitting apart forever.

"Good! Stay there with your new girlfriend! I hope you two are very happy together! And do me a favor, stay the hell away from me and my kids!" She screams at him across the yard and then walks in the house, slamming the door behind him.

He sighs, putting his head down, walking toward his truck.

She slides down the front door and puts her head in her hands and starts to cry, long choking sobs. A few minutes later she hears a loud bang on the front door, she opens it and sees an angry Luke on the other side. He quickly wipes her eyes.

"I thought I told you not to come back here."

"It's my house just as equally as it is yours, and who the hell are you to tell me I can't see my children? They are not just yours, they are OURS! Without me you wouldn't have them!" He yells.

"No! It became my house the minute you slept with another woman in our bed! ANd after the kids find out what you did, they will want nothing to do with you! Go to hell Luke! I hate you!" She yells loud at him and slaps him across the face. "You can be sure, you will never see them again."

Just then Katrina came down the stairs wiping her eyes. She was awaken by their yelling "What is going on?" She asks.

"Nothing, go back to bed." She tells her daughter.

She nods groggily and goes back up the stairs. "You are really going to keep me from seeing my children!?" Luke yells once he hears Katrina's door shut.

"Right now, yes! I don't want them getting hurt! What am I supposed to tell them now!? Daddy's leaving us because he has a new girlfriend! I don't want them around that Luke! I should have known you'd do something like this!"

"I never said I was leaving you and Rachel is not my girlfriend! Damnit it Lorelai, I never meant for this to happen."

"But guess what Luke! It did happen! And don't think that I am-" She is interupted by someone knocking and opening her front door. Its Rachel.

"Um..hi...I just..I left my bag in the living room.

"Get the hell out of my house!" She yells at Rachel.

"Im..uh sorry.."She says grabbing her bag and not looking at either one of them, she just leaves quietly.

"Lorelai, can we please just talk about this?" He asks kindly.

She takes a deep breath, calming herself down a little so that she can stop yelling. "I really don't want to talk to you right now...please...just leave."

"Okay." He nods. not taking anything with him and leaves looking back "Goodbye Lorelai."

She doesn't say anything back, she just closes and locks the door behind him. Then gets some pillows and blankets out of the closet and sleeps on the couch for the night.

Colin comes down the stairs the next morning and crawls up on Lorelai, kissing her cheek and then lays down on her.

Lorelai wakes up when she feels something heave on top of her. "Colin? Why are you laying on top of me sweetie?"

"I can't sleep." He says "Can I lay with you?"

"Sure, you can lay here. But do not turn on the T.V."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I am still trying to sleep."

"Okay." He says and cuddles next to Lorelai.

A little bit later, Colin had gotten back up and went to play with some toys. Lorela got up and went to her room, staring at her bed, where the sheets were all messed up from Luke and Rachel.

She stared a bit more and then went over and frantically tore of the sheets and began to tear them up and they her cell phone rang. It was Sookie.

"Sookie, now is really not a good time. I'll call you back." SHe says and hangs up on her, then packs all of Luke's things and leaves the house.

She marches into the diner and throws his bag at him. "Here's your stuff, I'll have the divorce papers drawn up and mailed to you! Have a horrible life jerk!"

"A divorce? Are you kidding me?" He asks.

"Are you kidding me? You really think I wouldn't ask for a divorce after I find you in bed with your ex girlfriend?"

"I know. I know and I guess if a divorce is what you want then I will sign the papers." He says.

Lorelai just nods, leaving the diner, not caring that she just caused a scene in front of almost everyone in town. She goes home and into the guest room, slamming the door shut, sliding down on the floor, and starts crying.

About an hour later Katrina came knocking on the door. It was around 10:00am and the kids hadn't left for school. Lorelai didn't wake them. Luke usually was in charge of getting them up and taking them to school.

"Mom? Its 10 why didn't you wake us up?"

"Go to school if you want, I don't care." Lorelai mumbles, still laying on the guest bed sobbing.

Katrina tried to open the door, but it was locked. She shrugged and went back into her room, not going to school.

An hour later, Lorelai leaves the guest room, her eyes puffy and red with tear stains still on her cheeks. She tries to make it to the bathroom to clean up, but Katrina and Kelsey see her.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine girls." She says, hiding her face.

"No you aren't. You and daddy were fighting." Katrina says.

Lorelai sighs and looks at her daughters. "Okay, let me go get cleaned up, then the three of us can talk downstairs. Okay?"

They nod and go,letting their mother get cleaned up.

Lorelai takes a quick shower, gets dressed and goes downstairs, where Kelsey and Katrina are sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Okay, Are you girls sure you want to hear this?"

They look at each other and nod. "What's going on?" She asks.

She rubs her hands together and takes a deep breath, then slowly lets it out.

"Last night...when you weren't home, I came home early...and your dad..he was....together....with..someone..."She finally gets it out and then puts her head down, she can't believe she just had to tell her daughters that their dad was a cheater.

"So he cheated?" Katrina asks.

"Why?" Kelsey asks.

"I don't know sweetie, I guess he just wasn't happy...anyway, we are getting a divorce."

"What?!" They both ask.

"Please, girls, don't yell at me. I just...things haven't been good between your dad and I lately and what happened last night was the last straw."

Katrina gets up off the couch. "I want to live with dad." She says.

Hearing her daughter say that was like a punch in her gut, knocking all the wind out of her. But she wasn't going to stop her daughter from doing what she wanted.

"Sweetie, we can figured all that out after he and I sign the papers."

She just nods and goes up to her room and Kelsey looks over to Lorelai.

"I want to live with you mama."

Lorelai gives her daughter a big hug. "Don't worry honey, you will always stay with me. Now why don't you go in the kitchen and get some breakfast, I'll be right back." Kelsey nods and skips off to the kitchen, while Lorelai goes upstairs and knocks on her oldest daughters door.

"Katie, can I come in please?"

"Yeah." She let's her in.

They both smile at each other as Lorelai sits next to her on the end of her bed. "I really just...need someone to talk to right now. I don't know what to do, do you think maybe you and I could talk?"

"Sure mom. What's up?"

"Do you think I'm making the right decsion?"

She shrugs "I don't know mom. I mean you and dad always talk things out. Why can't you two sit down and talk?"

"Because this time it isn't that simple. I walked in on him in bed with another woman, I can't just sit down and talk and pretend I'm okay with that."

"I know, I know, but..nevermind your going to get the divorce anyhow so it's not going to matter what my opinion really is here."

"No, your opinion does matter. I care about what all you kids think...I just don't want you guys to get hurt." She sighs. "Just forget it." Lorelai stands up and starts to leave the room.

"Mom, wait please."

"Yeah?" She asks, turning around, looking sad and worn out.

"Wanna play 1,2,3, he's yours by looking out the house window?" She smiles.

She smiles back and runs over to the window with her daughter. "Sure!"

"And one.."Katrina says and Kirk was delivering mail.

"Oh my new daddy" She jokes.

She glares at her. "Sooo not funny."

"So I take him as a no?" She laughs.

"Thats a never in a million years."

She laughs and a young boy walks by "Wanna pull a Demi Moore?"

"Maybe next year." She laughs and says sarcastically.

"Okay, and three" She says and they look and Luke walks by.

Lorelai's face falls and she looks away from the window in silence.

Katrina doesn't say a word, she only turns from the window.

"Maybe we should...go eat breakfast."

"Yeah...let's go."

Kelsey, Katrina, Colin and Lorelai are all eating breakfast, Brendan is the last one to wake up and come downstairs.

"Mom, where's dad?" He asks curiously as he takes a seat at the table with them.

"Oh..um...he went out for a little while."

"He going to be home for dinner?"

"Probably not kiddo, I'll talk to you more about it later. Right now we are just all enjoying breakfast as a family."

He nods "Mom, you actually cooked breakfast?"

"God no, I took out the boxes of cereal, and the girls put some waffles in the toaster oven. Take your pick."

Kelsey looks up to her mom as Brendan grabs waffles "If daddy doesn't come home, how are we going to eat?" She asks.

"Honey don't worry, there's always take out and I do know how to cook frozen things."

"We can't live on that forever though." She says honestly.

"We will be fine okay! Rory and I were fine and we will all be fine too! If you all think I'm so horrible than just go live with your father!" Lorelai leaves the room upset and with fresh tears in her eyes. She goes upstairs and lays in the guest room again, crying.

"Way to go Kels" Katrina says

"I..I..I didn't mean to." She says as her lip starts to tremble and she runs to her room.

"Good job Katie, you made Kelsey cry." Brendan says and goes after her little sister. Katrina takes Colin upstairs with her and they go into the guest room.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Kelsey didn't mean any of that."

"She's right, you guys should be with your father. I'm not good enough to take care of all of you."

"Your a great mother, Kelsey was only asking a question and keep in mine she is 7 mom."

"I know, she's only 7 and I shouldn't take what she asks too seriously....but its not just about her question. What if...what if we get this divorce and I can't take care of you guys by myself?"

"I'm sure dad will want to help right?"

"I don't want his help...I don't want him in my life anymore." She says, beginning to cry again. She really hates Luke for making her feel like this.

Katrina hugs her mom tightly "Won't Kelsey, brendan and Collin need him?"

"He can be in their life without being in mine....soon I won't have you in my life as much either.." She says sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"You said before...you want to live with your dad."

"But I want to still see you."

"I want to see you too...I'm just afraid that when you go live with your dad, I won't be involved in your life as much anymore."

"Why? I will still come to see you. Dad won't keep me from you."

"Yeah, but in the end, you'll be going home to that apartment above the diner...not here. I don't want to make you feel guilty, I'll just really miss you...but you know, you have to ask your dad if its okay to move in with him first."

She does start to feel bad and stands up. "I'm not going."

"No, no honey. If you really want to, I don't want to stop you. You just need to talk to your dad about it first."

"No, I'm staying."

"Okay, how about you go through the day today, just thinking about it. Then tonight we will go out to dinner and you can tell me your final decision."

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea."

"Okay...now could you take Colin and help him get dressed please."

"No mommy, I want you to help me." Colin whines.

"Your sister can help you."

"No, I want you to!" He says and throws himself on the ground.

She's never seen him act like this before, she and Katrina get off the bed and lift him off the floor.

"Colin, mommy is busy, Katie gonna help you."

He continues to cry. "No! You are not busy..you just sleeping."

"I have something I need to go do. Katie is going to take care of you."

He gets up walking out, making the comment, "You don't love me anymore." He says.

Lorelai freezes, and tears start to fall down her face. She just can't take getting hurt anymore, she collaspes back into bed. Katrina grabs her brother and then grabs the phone, not knowing who else to call.

"Dad....I need you to come home, now." She tells him and then hangs up. "Come on Colin, say sorry to mommy and let's get you dressed."

"No! She is being mean to me. She is never like this to me." Colin says as tears begin to fall down his tiny face

On the phone.. "Katie. Your mom doesn't want me there" Luke says.

"Colin, all she said was for me to help you get dressed, she wasn't being mean."

He just takes his sisters hand and goes.

Things were a little rocky in the house the rest of the day. The kids didn't say much throughout the day. Lorelai had left them all home alone now and was walking around town by herself.

She is walking down the sidewalk when an arm reaches out and grabs her. Spinning her around, she almost falls. It is Luke, not looking to happy.

"Luke. What are you doing? You almost most knocked me down." She says softly and wraps her coat tighter around her body.

"First off..where is the kids?"

"They are at the house, I needed to get out for a couple minutes."

"Why didn't they go to school today? Katie says things crazy at the house."

"I heard what she said Luke, she called asking you for help and you didn't come. She called telling you that you were needed here...but you didn't come. No matter what happens between us, I always thought you were the guy that would come rushing over the minute your kids need help...I guess there's a lot I don't know about you anymore...Please, let go of my arm." She says, not raising her voice at all during the entire speech. But he doesn't let go. "What do you want from me?"

"I wanted to rush over there Lorelai, but you know why I didn't? Because YOU told me not to come to that house ever again, YOU said to stay out of your life and the kids! So, when our kids ask why daddy isin't coming home or coming to be with them, you better make sure you tell them that YOU and YOU only told their daddy not to come around and to stay out of their lives." He says and lets go, walking away.

Lorelai lets out a sob and falls to the ground. She just can't keep herself together anymore, she sits against the cold brick wall on the sidewalk, her knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing. Luke freezes, he hates seeing and hearing her cry and to know that he caused all of it is even worse.

Luke turns to say something to her, but doesn't know exactly what to say. He knows that she doesn't want him to touch her or be there for her, so he wasn't sure what to do. He carefully goes over and sits next to her.

"I didn't mean for all this to happen and you know it. I'm sorry Lorelai, and I don't know really know what else to say besides I'm sorry and I will always love you and be here for you and just know I want to be there for my children to, if you would allow me, but if you don't want me in your life, or the children's then get up and go be with them. Stop pushing them aside, take care of them, and find someone who will make you happy." He says not touching her at all, just sitting there and looking at her.

She wipes her eyes and looks at him, her face red and puffy. "I'm sorry I said that I would keep the kids away from you...I pro..promise...I didn't mean it...I'd never...never do that...I just need to know...why did you do it?"

"I felt like we were drifting. You were so different...and the night you worked late and when I asked you what was the matter..you told you thought u were getting sick and I knew it just wasn't that Lorelai, you haven't been telling me things lately and I guess when I saw Rachel I took it overboard and when she ws telling me about her life..I felt like hey this is a person who will be open with me. I never intended we would have sex. It just happened. I have no feelings for her at all..I never intended to hurt you."

Suddenly she becomes a little defensive, but still doesn't raise her voice. "I was pulling away? I wasn't talking? You're like a freakin' brick wall Luke. The other day when I tired to tell you I love you, you changed the subject. You never drop by the Inn anymore like you used to, you never call me just to see how my day's going like you used to....for 3 years, since I had Colin, you haven't done anything the way you use to."

"I'd rather not fight on the street in public like this. Your little scene yesterday in the dinner was enough." He says

"Can we go upstairs in the apartment and talk please?"

"I'm not trying to fight, I'm trying to talk to you. I don't want to talk in your apartment, I want to talk right here."

"Fine. That's fine, but the Lorelai I know, excuse me knew, wouldn't broadcast her life or our life to everyone, but maybe I don't know you anymore either like i thought. I did so call you at work, almost everyday to be exact, but you always had the same excuse for the past three years, you said you were busy and couldn't talk. It didn't matter what time of day it was, you were busy. You use to always make time for me when I called, so can you answer me a question. Why did you start doing that? Not wanting to talk to me when I called?"

"You are lying! I always wanted to talk to you! And the Luke I know wouldn't question my feelings or think that I don't want to talk to him! I didn't get in bed with anyone else Luke, you did. Remember that!? Because its burned into my freaking head! All I picture is the two of you together in our bed, doing god knows what. You cheated on me, you do not get to make me feel guilty." She says sharply and then turns to walk away.

"You think I don't feel bad for what happened?" He says running in front of her to stop her. "I do feel bad. I screwed up. I messed up her family, but don't blame this all on me. Yes, I slept with another woman, but I wasn't the only one who pulled away. You are just as guilty."

She says the first thing that comes to mind. "Well at least you don't have a son that hates you and a daughter that wants to move out!" This time she tries to hold herself together, not wanting to cry in front of him again. She taps her foot rapidly, trying to distract herself. Not realizing that a tear is sliding slowly down her cheek, the rest threatening to come soon.

"What are you talking about?" He asks confused.

She sighs and walks across the street, indicating him to follow her. They sit on the bench in the gazebo.

"I told Katrina about what's going on and she told me right away that she wants to live with you. She didn't even think about it, then when I wanted some time alone....Colin told me he doesn't love me. He hates me because I wouldn't help him get dressed."

"First off Colin doesn't hate you. He is a mommy's boy all the way through. He was probably upset because you usually dress him in the mornings and Katie wants to live with me?" Lorelai nods.

"I couldn't do that to you. She has to stay with you."

"I appericate that...but if she really wants to live with you, who am I to stop her?"

"You are her mother. You can tell her what to do."

"This is different Luke. Its not like she did something bad, she just wants think about living with you. She's going to tell me her finally decision tonight."

"She is welcome to if she wants to, but I will make sure she visits you everyday and every weekend she will spend with you."

For the firs time in the last 24 hours, Lorelai cracks a smile. "Thanks." She says softly and looks at the ground.

"Your welcome" Luke says as silence falls between them and Lorelai is still looking to the ground.

Luke looks over to her and lifts her face so she is looking at him and he suddenly kisses her.

Within in 5 seconds she pushes him away and stands up. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"I...I..I'm sorry." He says and walks away fast.

Lorelai chases after him, still wanting to know why he just kissed her. "Luke wait!" She calls after him. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because Lorelai, I still love you. I always have and I always will. I made a mistake, I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back but I can't."

" I gotta go." Lorelai says quickly and then runs all the way back home.

Luke sighs watching her as she runs away and then he goes back into the dinner and since no one was in there, closes for the day, then goes upstairs.

Lorelai gets home and slams the door shut behind her then stands in the living room trying to catch her breath since she just ran all the way home.

Kelsey comes out "Mommy? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sweetie. I'm fine...just..catching..my...breath..I ran...here."

"Why did you run?"

"Exercise," She makes up. "How's everything here?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Good. Colin is taking a nap."

"Where's Katie and Brendan?"

"Doing homework."

"And what are you doing?"

"I was watching a movie."

"Okay, well don't let me stop you." Lorelai is glad everyone is busy, it gives her some time to be alone and think.

"W..w..will you watch it with me?" She asks in a scared voice, after hearing about Colin this morning.

Lorelai stops and looks at her little daughter, who has within the last week, finally returned home.

"Sure, I'll just go make some popcorn and watch it with you."

"Yay!" She cheers, going into the living room and plopping on the couch.

Lorelai get some popcorn and then sits with her daughter to watch the rest of the movie.

"Mommy who is going to watch us tomorrow since you have work and we don't have school?" She asks.

"You'll be with daddy at the diner."

"Really?" She asks.

"Yup, you and Colin are going to be with dad. Katrina and Brendan will be in and out."

"Where are they going to be?"

"I don't know, they'll probably just hang around town."

"How come I can't do that?"

"Because you are only 7."

"But Brendan only 9."

"Being 9 and being 7 are very different kiddo."

"No its not. Thats not fair that they can run around town, but I have to stay at the dinner with a baby"

"Relax Kelsey, chances are Brendan won't leave the diner because your dad won't let him. When your older you can be on your own more too."

"Okay" She says simply.

Later that night when all the rest of the kids are in bed after having an early dinner, Lorelai and Katrina sit down and have their own dinner.

"So...how was your day today?"

"It was okay. Dare I ask how yours was?" Katie asks.

"Well after my crying episode here, I went out for a walk and had one right in front of your dad. It was so embarrassing."

"You were embarrassed to cry in front of daddy? Why?"

"Honey its embarrassing to cry in front of anyone. Don't get me wrong, its good to cry sometimes, but I just don't like to do it in public."

"But daddy seen you cry before, I don't understand."

"I know..but this was different....anyway, after that, we talked and he...he kissed me."

"He kissed you? Why?" She asks confused.

"I have no idea...anyway, enough talk about what I did, have you made up your mind about who you'd like to live with?"

"I..I..I..don't know. I mean I love both of you..and I don't know."

She reaches across the table and holds her daughters hand. "Honey, no matter what you decide, your dad and I both know how much you love us, and we love you right back. No matter what choose."

"I just don't think it's fair that daddy will be alone. I..I want to go with him, I think."

Lorelai takes a deep breath, then slowly lets it out and smiles a little. "Okay, if thats what you want, you can live with him."

She looks at Lorelai. "But it upsets you."

"No honey, it doesn't. I'm fine. I'll help you pack up your stuff tomorrow, right now you should call your dad and tell him."

"I have to go tomorrow? And I have to call him?" She asks.

"Yes, you do need to call him right now. If you don't want to leave tomorrow, its okay, you don't have to. But its going to have to be soon so that you can get settled in the apartment."

She nods and slowly walks away, feeling like she was being pushed out of her mothers home.

Katrina dials Luke's diner and waits until she hears her dad answer. "Dad? Its me, Katrina."

"Hey kiddo. what's up?"

"I just talked to mom, and I decided that if you guys are separating...I want to live with you."

"Okay kiddo, but we may have to move. My apartment is too small for us."

"Dad, you apartment isn't that small. Remember when you made it bigger a long time ago, there's even a separate bed for me. I don't want to move."

"Okay." He sighs. "I just want the best for you. I won't be able to give you the best like your mom can."

"Your my dad, you have already given me a lot. You should be able to take care of me, I'm your daughter." She says, suddenly getting frustrated that Luke thinks he can't take care of his own daughter.

"You are your mother's daughter." He says in a joking matter. "I know I can kiddo."

"Good, so I can live with you?"

"Yes you can."

"Great! So I'll just pack all my stuff and be ready to move in tomorrow or in two days."

"Katie, stay with your mom this week and I'll come get you and your stuff this weekend."

"Why can't I just come tomorrow?" She whines.

"You don't want to stay with your mom?"

"Its not that I don't want to stay with her...I just want to see you soon."

"Okay, I understand that, but wait to the weekend okay?"

"Fine, I'll wait until this weekend."

"Thank you."

"Okay, well I have to go finish dinner. Bye dad." Luke says goodbye back and they both hang up. Then Katrina sits back down with Lorelai at the table.

"I called him."

"ANd?"

"He said I could move in this weekend."

"Okay...thats..uh great." Lorelai says, trying to sound happy.


	10. Chapter 10

"I know. Im excited." Katie says.

"Thats great honey, I'm sure you and your dad are going to have a lot of fun together."

"Yeah.."She says and looks at Lorelai.

"Yeah.."

"So...I was thinking...maybe we could go shopping tomorrow." Lorelai says randomly.

"Really?" She asks excitedly.

"Do you want to?"

"Of course!"

She smiles. "Great, well I think I'm going to go to bed. Its been a long day." Lorelai says and gets up from the table.

"Mom?" She says and Lorelai looks at her. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Sure sweetie. Are you feeling okay?" Lorelai asks curiously, giving her a hug as they walk upstairs together.

"I feel just a little sick."

"Okay honey, well let's get to bed." They both go down the hall and into the room. Lorelai stares at the bed. "I don't know if I can sleep in here yet kiddo."

She sighs "It's okay." She lies. She really hates what her mom and dad are going through.

"Let's go sleep in the guest room." Both of them go to the guest room, and instantly fall asleep for the night.

In the morning Lorelai was in the bathroom, putting makeup on for work,hair in a towel when Kelsey came running in.

"Mommy! Katie is throwing up."

"Okay honey." Lorelai calls and runs to the other bathroom where Katie is cleaning herself up with a towel.

"Mom, I don't feel so good."

"Aw honey, you were fine yesterday. Why don't you take a shower and then get in some comfy clothes. I'll make you some toast."

She nods going to take a shower. She then gets out and goes and gets dressed, laying on the couch.

Lorelai puts a second blanket over Katrina and puts a small snack table in front of her with toast and juice, then hands her the t.v. remote. "Here you go sweetie, just take small bites of the toast, get something in your stomach."

"You going to work?" she asks faintly.

"I'm not now that you are sick. I'll be right back, I'm just going to go in the kitchen and call Sookie to let her know."

"Okay." She nods.

While Lorelai is out of the room, Kelsey walks over to her sister. "I can make you soup Katie."

"Thanks Kels, but its too early for soup."

"Okay, then I can make something else for you."

"What?"

"Can't tell you, its gonna be a surprise.' She says and runs upstairs, getting ready to make her sister a special get well card.

Lorelai comes back in the living room, but goes upstairs and changes into sweats and a t-shirt since she wasn't going to work and comes back down sitting on the couch with Katie

"You look different." Katie says.

"What do you mean I look different?" She asks curiously.

She shrugs. "Your just usually never dressed down."

"Are you kidding, I could spend an entire weekend in sweatpants if I could."

She shrugs. "Maybe I just never noticed."

"Thats okay. Anyway, How are you feeling?"

"Like I don't have a stomach anymore."

Lorelai laughs. "Aw don't worry, you'll feel better soon enough. You probably got that virus that's been going around."

"Yeah, I know, but I feel like crap."

"Being sick can do that to ya." That gets Katrina to laugh. A few minutes later the phone rings.

"Hello?" Lorelai answers, not expecting it to be Luke.

"L..L..Lorelai. Hi." He says not expecting her to answer.

"Why are you calling here?" She asks coldly. Not ready for him to be calling the house like this.

"I wasn't expecting you to answer. I wanted to talk to Katrina."

"She can't talk right now, she's sick."

"I'm sick, not mute mom." She says, laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Shut up...anyway, Luke, she can't talk right now. Is that all you wanted?"

"She's sick?" He asks concerned. "Do you need me to get her anything?"

"No, she's fine. I can take care of her. Its just a stomach virus."

"Yeah, but last time I knew there was no medicine there." He says.

"Luke you don't take medicine when you have a stomach virus. when her stomach settles I'll give her Tylenol if she has a fever. Please don't call here and tell me how to raise my kids."

"Oh so now they are your kids? Why do you always say that?"

"Because I'm still angry with you. Don't you understand that?"

"They are my kids too, Lorelai. Don't you understand that?' He says coldly back to her.

"I'm tired of being nice to you lately with this situation. All you are doing is yelling back at me. Yes I deserve to be treated like crap, but not to be treated badly when it comes to our children. I never thought that would be something you would do. I never doubted that you couldn't raise them either. Hell look what you did with Rory and she turned out fine, but anyways I'm not going to sit here and talk nice to to you anymore, there is no point because I cant reason with you."

Katie had overheard Luke talking and moved over closer to Lorelai, taking her hand for comfort, knowing she may need it.

Lorelai went to answer, but Luke cut her off

"I really wish what happened last week never happened and if I could take it back I really would, but it happened and just as much as you have to live with it, I have to live with the fact that I hurt the only woman I truly loved."

"Yes, you're right! You do have to live with that! You can't just expect me not to yell and to be nice to you. It just happened two days ago! Don't you understand that I can't talk to you right now, because talking to you hurts! It really hurts!" She yells over he phone, close to tears.

"You think I don't know that Lorelai? You think I don't know that it hurts you?" He says in a comforting way. "I do know that. I know that I made the hugest mistake in the world and that I am an asshole and what's even worse when I look at Kelsey and Colin, I see you and I'm reminded of that mistake. I don't know what you want me to do, but please don't keep me out of my children's lives. I'm not Christopher Lorelai, I want to be there."

Lorelai has already started to cry and Luke can hear it over the phone. Katrina sits by her mom, comforting her.

"I'm sorry...I know you're not Christopher."

"Please don't cry. Just know I'm here for the kids." He says and then gets quiet and after a bit he says"..and you."

She sniffles and wipes her eyes. "I really need to stop talking to you right now, would you like to talk to Katrina?"

"Sure." He says wanting to talk to her.

"Okay," She hands Katrina the phone. "Here, your dad wants to talk to you."

"Hi dad."

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

"Like my stomach has been ripped out."

Luke laughs. "Well hang in there."

They talk for a good 20 minutes, then hang up.

"So, what did your dad want?"

"He wanted to check how I was feeling and he told me to call if i needed anything."

"Oh...well that was nice of him."

"Yeah. It was." She says cuddling into Lorelai.

Lorelai rubs her daughters hair and smiles. "I'm sorry that I'm putting you and your brothers and sister through all this."

"Its okay. Its not your fault." She says sweetly.

"I know its not my fault, but I feel somewhat responsible."

"Well you shouldn't. You and daddy are going to divorce, so there is no need for me to get upset about it."

"Yeah I guess...maybe your right."

She nods and begins to fall asleep.

A few minutes later Katrina falls asleep and Lorelai tucks her back in on the couch and turns off the T.V. Then she goes into the kitchen and makes herself a cup of coffee. While she's sitting at the kitchen table, Brendan comes down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead."

Brendan gives her a confused look, because he's still half asleep.

"You want some cereal."

"Yeah sure." He says, waking up a little bit. As her and her son sit down, she figures this is a perfect time to ask him how he feels about all this.

"So...Bren, are you okay?"

"I guess so..."

"I just want you to know that I am not going to keep you from seeing your dad."

"I know you won't mom." He says as he digs into her food. "You need to eat though." He said, sounding like Luke.

Lorelai laughs and rolls her eyes. "Okay, I'll eat." She says and grabs his bowl of cereal."

"Hey!" He shouts and laughs, trying to reach for it.

"Mmmm...this is soo good good." She pretends to eat it and laughs.

"I meant your own food." He say grabbing it back. "I can make you something if you want?" He asks sweetly.

"Oh really?" He nods. "Okay, that'd be nice. What will you make me?"

"Eggs" He says and goes to the fridge and gets out the eggs and the frying pan. "See I can make them." He says cracking the eggs into the pan.

"Honey this is very sweet, but I'm okay. How about you just make me some cereal?"

"No, I want to do it."

Lorelai gets up from the table and takes the frying pan from him. "Its okay kiddo, I'm not in the mood for eggs. How about you make me lunch this afternoon? You could make me a sandwich." She suggests, trying to get his mind off using the stove.

"But you need to eat now!" He protests.

"I will eat right now, I just don't want eggs."

"Okay good." He says and they sit down.

Lorelai makes herself a bowl of cereal and her and Brendan eat breakfast together.

"Who is going to take me and kelsey to school?" He asks.

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because Katie is sick."

"Yes, but she's 13 and she's stayed home sick alone before. It'll take me 5 minutes to drive you guys to school, then I'm coming back here."

"Thats true."

"So finish up breakfast and then go get dressed okay."

"Okay." He says and finishes his breakfast, going right upstairs and gets dressed and comes back down.

"Okay, are you ready to go?"

"Yup." He grabs his backpack.

"Alright, let's go. Come on Kelsey!" Lorelai shouts for her daughter. She comes bouncing down the stairs and follows them out the door. Lorelai quickly drops them off at school and then goes back home.

Katie had fallen asleep with a movie in and had the remote in her hand.

Lorelai takes the remote, lowers the volume on the T.v. and then places the remote on the table. She pulls the blanket over Katrina and kisses the top of her head, then goes upstairs to wake up Colin.

"Hey baby, time to wake up and eat some breakfast."

"What time is it?" He asks in a cute little voice as he wakes up.

"Its 8:30, you slept late today."

"I did?" he asks

She nods

He sits up and rubs his eyes "Carry me?"

She smiles. "Okay, come here." She picks him up and carries him downstairs, then gets him some breakfast. 15 minutes later she cleans up his breakfast and Colin jumps down off the chair.

"Mommy, tan I try to get dressed like a big boy this morning?"

Lorelai bends down and smiles. "Sure you can, you know where your clothes are. If you need help, just yell for me."

He runs off and comes back downstairs wearing his little flannel shirt and a baseball cap backwards.

Lorelai stares at her son, he looks like a mini Luke."Honey, why are you wearing that?" She asks curiously.

"I wanted to look like daddy."

"Where did you find that shirt?"

"You bought if for me mommy."

"Oh..right, sorry I must have forgot." She says and then just stares blankly at the floor.

"Mommy, are you otay?"

Lorelai sighs and snaps out of it, then, for the first time, she shakes her head. "No honey, I'm not okay." She says sadly.

"I..I..I can go change. I'm sorry I wore dis outfit" He says.

"Oh, no no no, buddy, you don't have to change."

Lorelai pulls him onto her lap and gives him a hug."I'm just feeling a little sad today thats all. I think you look very handsome in that outfit."

"Did I make you sad?"

"No, its not you buddy." He kisses Lorelai on the cheek

Lorelai smiles. "Thank you."

He smiles back. "Can I see daddy today?"

"Um....I don't know sweetie."

"Is he gonna come home soon?"

"I don't think so honey, I'm sorry."

"Wanna play cars with me mommy?" He asks.

"Sure." Lorelai takes his hand and they go into the play room. She wishes things were different, for her and for her kids....

6 months later.

Months have passed now and with each day, Luke and Lorelai talked to each other a little more. There was no doubt that Lorelai was still upset with Luke for what he did, but in some ways she is able to look past it and have a normal conversation with him. She and the kids eat in the diner, Luke stops by the house sometimes to cook for them or fix things.

Katrina has been living with Luke for the last 6 months and has been doing great. She sees both her parents a lot and is allowed to have a bit more freedom living in the apartment with Luke. She recently turned 14 and Luke thanks god everyday that she is a smart, normal, teenager.

Lorelai and Luke have had divorce papers drawen up just in case, but neither one of them signed them. They decided to just be seperated and that it would be okay if they dated other people, even though technically, they are still married.

Luke has dated on and off within the last 6 months and presently does have a girlfriend. Lorelai too has a boyfriend, Steve, who she has been dating for the last 3 months. He has treated her and the kids with great respect and Lorelai trusted him with everything. In her mind, he would never hurt her.

(Steve is in the bathroom taking a shower, they just had a fight)

As she stands in her bedroom, the burning sensation still fresh against her cheek, she realizes that she had fooled herself.

Tonight is the night she realized that he has a temper.

Tonight is the night she realized that maybe Steve isn't the nicest guy.

Tonight is the night he hit her.

He came out of the shower about twenty minutes later and Lorelai walked past him and into the bathroom.

Lorelai was shocked when she heard the next words come out of this mouth.

"I said I was sorry Lorelai, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Lorelai huffs and rolls her eyes, locking the bathroom door. "I'm taking a shower." She tells him and then ignores the rest of his mumbles.

After a long shower, she came back out and he was sitting on the bed with the TV on.

"You coming to bed?" He asks.

"I think you should go home." She stand at the edge of the bed, with her arms folded.

"Fine" He says getting up and puts on his coat.

"I really am sorry Lorelai" He says and tries to give her a hug.

She sighs, every time he looks at her like that she always falls for it. "Just don't let it happen again."

"You still want me to go home?" he asks taking her hand and rubbing her face where he hit her with the other.

She smiles softly. "I guess...it'd be okay...if you stayed."

"You sure? I mean if you want to be alone, I can go home."

"No, no. Stay, its okay...I'm sorry we fought earlier. I didn't mean to make you so mad at me."

"Okay. I'm sorry too." He says kissing her softly.

"Its okay, let's just go to bed." She takes his hand, noticing that the grip on it is a little tighter than it usually is. As they lay down to sleep, she notices that he is holding her a little tighter than usual.

"Goodnight." She whispers softly.

"Goodnight." He says and holds onto her as they fall asleep.

During the night, she tries to move but can't because he's holding her so tight.

He wakes feeling her move. "What's the matter?" He asks.

"Nothing..can't sleep thats all."

He actually loosens the grip on her and she turns facing him. "Anything I can do to help?" He asks.

She smiles a little. "No, I'm okay."

He smiles and strokes her hair back out of her face.

"Goodnight Steve." She says softly and closes her eyes

The next day Lorelai went to work and Steve was out and about around town and decides to stop and surprise Lorelai at work with flowers.

He brings them in and waits for her to come to the front desk.

Lorelai comes out of the kitchen and walks over to the front desk. When she sees Steve with flowers in his hands she smiles and walks over to him.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise. What are these for?"

"Just because. I don't know. I guess to say I'm sorry about yesterday. Can I take you to lunch later today?"

"I'd like that. You have any place in mind?"

"Wherever you want to go." He says.

"Hmm...well I'll have to think about it. How about you come back here around 3 and we'll go somewhere."

"Sounds good. How about you let me walk you back to your office to give you a proper goodbye?"

She blushes. "Thats sounds like a great offer, but I really can't." She says, making another excuse, in the 3 months they have been together they still have not slept together.

"Can I at least kiss you goodbye?"

"I'd be mad at you if you didn't." She grins and gives him a kiss.

He smiles, placing a hand on her side and kissing her back.

"See you later,I'll miss you." Lorelai says with a smile and walks him outside."

"I'll miss you too baby." He says, calling her that for the first time.

Lorelai giggles and waves goodbye as he gets in his car and leaves.

When she closes the door, Sookie comes up to her."Look at you all googly eyed and happy and kissing in the lobby."

"Oh shut up." Lorelai says and smacks Sookie shoulder, laughing.

"So, how is he? Is he a good kisser..is he good in you know other ways?" She says, not knowing they didn't sleep together.

"He's a great kisser." She says simply.

"Ohh..just a great kisser huh?"

"Yeah Sookie, just a great kisser...nothing else has happened."

"Oh..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad or anything."

"I'm not mad. Why do you think I'm mad?" She asks curiously.

She shrugs. "You seemed snippy."

"Sorry...I'm just tired."

"Why are you so tired?"

"Last night Steve and I had a fight and it just tired me out." She explains.

"Aw sweetie. Why did you two fight?"

"I don't even really know. He came to my house after work and had asked if I made him dinner, I said not yet and he said okay. Then I told him to make his own dinner and he got really mad and started yelling at me, telling me I don't care about anything."

"You actually make him dinner?"

She nods. "Yeah, I learned how because he wasn't too happy that I couldn't cook."

"Aw thats sweet in a way. Now you can cook for the kids and what not right?"

"Yeah, the kids seem to like it. But Steve still thinks I can do better so I'm going to take lessons." She tells Sookie, and Sookie beings not to like what she's hearing.

"Sweetheart..don't let him control you, if you don't want to learn how to cook better, then don't." She says simply.

"He's not controlling me. I don't mind learning to cook, its even kind of fun." She makes up, although she doesn't think cooking is too bad, she just doesn't like having to do it all the time.

"Okay." She says not believing her.

"Anyway, I should get back to work. I'll talk to you later Sook." Lorelai leaves the kitchen rather quickly.

That night the kids are all upstairs and Lorelai had just gotten home and didn't get a chance to make Steve dinner. Steve gets home right after her and isn't in the greatest mood to begin with.

"Hey, where's dinner?" He asks, giving her a kiss hello.

"Sorry, I just got home. I was about to make it."

"I thought I told you I wanted my food on the table when I get home."

"I know, I said I was sorry. I had to work late."

"THen what the hell am I supposed to eat!?" He raises his voice.

"I'll make you something! What do you want!?" She shouts back.

"Forget it, I'm not hungry, I'm going out to eat." He slaps her across the face and shoves her into the wall, then walks away. "Next time, have my dinner on the table." With that said, he leaves the house.

Lorelai straights out her clothes and goes into the bathroom to clean up the blood that is on her face. As she is cleaning it, she starts to cry.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She whispers to herself in the mirror.

Lorelai heard a small knock on the door and it was Colin.

"Mommy, my belly is growling." He says.

Lorelai wipes her eyes quickly and opens the door with a smile. "And what is your tummy saying it wants for dinner baby?"

"Whatever my mommy makes me." He smiles cutely.

"How about soup and a turkey sandwich?"

"Yeah! That's my tummy's favorite." He cheers and walks with her into the kitchen.

"I thought so, what kind of soup do you want? CHicken noodle or chicken with stars?"

"Chicken with stars!" He cheers and climbs up to the table

"Mommy, where is Stevie?" He asks.

She warms up the soup and sets it in front of him, then makes his sandwich. "Stevie decided to stay by himself tonight."

He nods "Is he going to go away like daddy?"

"What? Honey, daddy didn't go away, he just lives a couple of minutes away."

"I know. I like Stevie though. He is funny."

Lorelai smiles. "Yeah honey, I know you like him."

"And do you?"

Just as Lorelai was about to answer Kelsy and Brendan came down along with Katie who was visiting for the night, Lorelai was going to take her home later.

Lorelai smiles, thankful for the interruption.

"Hey you three. Kaite, are you ready to get going yet? Your dad said he wants you home by 8 and its 7:45 now." Lorelai says, not very happy that her oldest daughter has to leave already.

"Um yeah. I'm sorry that I can't stay longer."

"Thats okay...hey, but let's not be sad. The two of us could do something this weekend. You want to do dinner and a movie or something?" She suggests.

"Sure. Could I stay the night?"

"I'd love that, but you'll have to run it by your dad." Lorelai reminds her.

"I'm sure he won't care."

"Yeah you're probably right." Lorelai walks back over to Colin and makes sure he's eating okay.

"Okay,I need you two to watch your brother while I go take your sister home." Lorelai orders Brendan and Kelsey. Lorelai and Katrina get in the car and drive over to Luke's diner where Luke is waiting for them outside.

"Hey dad." Katrina says with a smile and walks inside, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone outside.

"Hey...thanks for letting her come over today."

"No problem." He says "I will bring her over this weekend."

"That'd be great, and would you mind if she spent the night saturday night?"

"I don't see why it would be a problem. As long as she doesn't mind."

"No, we already talked about it and she really wants to." Suddenly Lorelai notices Luke's smile fade away and turn to anger.

"Wait, you two already discussed it with our asking me?" He asks in an angry tone.

"It wasn't a sure thing...I just don't get to see her as much so I told her if she wanted to come over she could."

"You should have ran it by me first, I am her father."

"And I am her mother! I am doing you a favor by running things by you!" She yells at him.

"Oh I know very well you are her mother, but the agreement was we run things by each other!" He yells, but just then Steve walks up to Lorelai.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" He asks, pretending nothing happened.

Lorelai tenses up as Steve comes near her, and Luke notices. "I was just dropping Katrina off."

"Okay." He says, taking her hand.

"I will call you tomorrow." Luke says turning to go in.

Lorelai moves her hand away from Steve's. "No, we aren't done here." Lorelai tells Luke sternly.

"I'm not fighting in front of your boyfriend, no offense its not his business what we discuss" Luek says not particularly fond of her boyfriend.

"Lorelai, let's go!" Steve barks from across the street. The truth is she is afraid to go home with him right now, because of what he may do if he gets mad at something.

"Luke, please, could we just talk? I'll tell Steve to leave." Lorelai begs him, really not wanting to go home with Steve right now.

"What do you want to talk about? Besides Steve is waiting on you."

Lorelai just shakes her head. "Fine, I'll leave you alone, I just thought I'd apoligize for yelling at you just now...but you really could care less so fine! Goodnight Luke!" Then she turns and walks towards Steve.

Luke watches them. He watches as Steve yanks her arm, how he yells at her for taking so long to come over to him, and thats when he sees Lorelai's face. For some reason its different....almost scared.

Luke takes a breath and can tell something is wrong and decided to talk with her.

"Lorelai, come here." He yells.

Lorelai smiles in relief. "Steve, maybe you should just go to your house. I'll call you later."

Steve isn't happy about this, but says its okay and let's her go. Lorelai walks back over to Luke.

"What?" Lorelai asks, folding her arms, wanting to know why Luke all of a sudden, changed his mind.

"We need to discuss this situation." He says making sure Steve is gone.

"What situation? You mean the one where you have sex with your ex girlfriend in our bed and then tell me that I am not allowed to tell my own daughter that she can spend the night at my house before running it by you?" She asks in a very sharp tone, but does not raise her voice once.

He puts his head down "I'm sorry Lorelai okay, but look we both moved moved on..you have Steve and I have Allie simply put. I tried to make up to you, but you wouldn't take me back, and as far as Katie goes, we agreed to make arrangements together."

"Telling me your sorry and that you never meant to do it is not trying to make up with me...not this time. You broke my trust and my heart Luke...find a way to repair that, and then talk to me." With that said, Lorelai turns away so that he doesn't she her tears and begins to walk away from him.

He goes and runs in front of her begining to say something, but notices her crying. "Wh..whats wrong?"

She sniffles and wipes her eyes. "Nothing...I'm just..afraid if I go home, Steve will be there."

"What would be wrong with that? He is your boyfriend."

"I know...I know, just forget it. I'll just go, I'm sure you have plans with Allie tonight or something."

"No. What's going on?" He asks grabbing her arm lightly. Even though they weren't together he still cared.

Lorelai flinches and moves away. "No. You don't get to care anymore. You don't get to comfort me if I'm hurt." She mumbles, she didn't mean for that last part to come out.

"Well..sorry for being concerned. I'll let you go." He says sarcastically.

She sighs. "I'm sorry. I know you and I are just started to be friends again, I don't want you to be mad at me. Are you mad?"

"No. I'm not mad at you. I'm just concerned."

"Well you don't need to be, really, I'm okay." She reassures him.

"I know you aren't, but I'm not going to ask because you don't want to talk about it."

She smiles in relief. "Thank you." Then some silence falls between them. "Well...goodnight."

He nods and slowly and nervously hugs her. "Take care okay and Lorelai, I'm always here."

Lorelai awkwardly hugs him back. "I know...thanks."

"Not a problem." He says and watches her walk away. Just then Allie pulls up getting out of her car.

"Hey who was that?" She asks, never meeting Lorelai.

"Oh um...that was Lorelai..my ex- wife."

"Oh. She pretty" Allie says in a jealous manner.

"Yeah.." Luke mumbles.

"How about we eat some dinner?" She suggests.

"Sure, come on. I'll make you and Katie something to eat." He says and they walk inside.

"Okay great." She says with a smile and walks inside with him, forgetting all about Lorelai's visit.

Over the next couple of weeks, Steve's abuse towards Lorelai has gotten worse. He's pushed her into things, hit her, punched her, kicked her and once he even thretened to make her disapear if she told anyone what is going on. Everyday she hides her bruises under tons of make up and long sleeves.

Tonight Lorelai had dinner on the table as soon as Steve got home in order to avoid an argument.

"This is a great dinner, maybe afterwards we can go upstairs."

Lorelai gets really nervous. "And...what? go to sleep?"

He rolls his eyes. "Come on Lorelai, we have been together for awhile now, its time."

"I don't think I'm ready yet."

"What do you mean not yet!?" HE yels, suddenly getting angry and Lorelai backs away from the table, fearing what he may do.

"I don't want to sleep with you Steve!" She yells back and thats when he gets really mad and marches over to her, she tries to get away but he corners her.

"Oh really? Well now its lookin' like you don't have much of a choice."

"Steve...please...don't do this, my kids are right upstairs."

He slaps her across the face and pushes her hard to the floor, her back hits into the chair.

"Ow." She yelps.

"Don't be so brave Lorelai, I told you I could make you disappear, don't think I won't do it."

Lorelai gets really scared and tries to reach for the phone but he gets to it first. He unplugs it and throws it at her. "You are not calling anyone!"

"Steve, let's just talk about this." She tries to reason with him.

"No, I don't want to talk. I told you what I want to do. Now you either do it, or I will make you disappear."

She stand her ground. "I don't want to, I'm not ready. Do whatever you want, I don't care."

Steve goes upstairs without Lorelai and goes into where the kids were

"Hey you guys want to go out and grab some ice cream? I'll give you money" He says acting nice just to get them out.

They all nod and go, taking his money. Steve comes back down and makes sure the kids are out. Then he approaches Lorelai.

"Now we are all alone baby." He says touching her face.

She slaps his hand away. "Stop it! I can't believe you just let my kids leave my house! Thats it, I can't take this anymore, its over." She yells, breaking up with him.

"No way, you are not getting away that easy." He grabs her arm tightly, making a large bruise and then pushes her into the wall.

"Stop it!" She screams.

He pushes her against the wall and starts to remove her shirt and kisses her neck.

She starts crying and tries to get away. "Please stop Steve...please." She begs him.

"I'll stop when I get what I want." He says and carries her into the living room with her shirt off and he lays her on the couch, climbing on top of her, unbuttoning her pants and kisses her again.

Before doing anything else, he slaps her hard across the face. Lorelai just continues to cry. Colin had already been asleep in bed when he heard loud nosies from downstairs. He runs to the top and sees his mom bleeding and crying with a guy hurting her. He runs to the phone and dials Luke's number.

"Daddy! Mommy's on the floor! Mommy has blood!" Colin yells over the phone to Luke.

"What? Buddy what are you talking about?" Luke asks confused.

"Stevie is hitting her! She's crying and i sawed blood!"

"Buddy. I'm on my way over, but don't tell mommy or stevie" He say and hangs up going out the door and to Lorelais

He gets the key from the turtle and goes inside and to the living room and sees lorelai on the floor huddled, with no clothes on and steve is about to put a pillow over her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke says coming over grabbing him.

"She was trying to break up with me. I warned her if she did there would be trouble."

"Let me tell you something you better get the hell out of her right now or there will be trouble with me."

"Well let me tell you something! She's a little bitch! She doesn't listen to a thing anyone says! She disobeys me! She doesn't deserve to be alive."

"A bitch? Your the only one that is a bitch. A nasty one at that. She doesn't deserve you and definitely don't deserve her thats for sure. You probably couldn't tell me her middle name, the color of her eyes, her favorite food, color, hobby or anything."

"I don't have time for this. Have a nice life Lorelai!" He says with disgust and spits at her, then kicks her legs while she's already laying on the floor, bleeding and half concious. Then he leaves,slamming the door behind him. Colin comes running down the stairs.

"Mommy! Are you okay!?" He screams and starts to cry when he sees his mom laying on the floor covered in cuts and bleeding.

"Colin, do daddy a favor and go play your v-smile. I'll come and get you then okay kiddo?"

"Kay daddy." He runs upstairs and plays his video game. Lorelai is still laying on the floor, not moving.

Luke sits her up gently and grabs the blanket on the chair covering her.

"Can you talk to me?" He asks making sure she could make voluntary actions.

"I don't want to." She mumbles. Not realizing that all he wanted was a yes or no answer.

"You don't have to. All I wanted was you to talk, so I could make sure you were okay."

"I should go get cleaned up." She speaks softly, but as soon as she stands up, she collapses, luckily Luke is there to catch her.

"Please, let me help." He says.

She shakes her head no.

"Lorelai. I'm not going to ask you what's wrong. I won't ask anything. I'm just going to be here for you."

She nods slowly and helps her upstairs, pretty much carrying her.

Since she can barely move, she allows him to clean up her bruises. He puts some medicine on them and cleans up the blood. Then puts Band-Aids on places that need them, then give her some pajama's and helps her get changed. Then he helps her wash her hair and face. After that, he helps her into her bed and tucks her in, getting her a glass of water, a few ice packs, a wet washcloth, and some Advil.

She closes her eyes because her head hurts a lot. "Thank you Luke." She whispers softly.

He smiles sympethetically "It was no problem."

He goes downstairs and begins to clean up the mess that was made. He looks around and sees the house trashed. There were pictures on the ground shattered, the couch a mess, the kitchen destroyed, and the couch flipped upside down. Luke sighs and begins to pick up the pictures in the living room. He picks up the one and turns it over revealing the family picture of Lorelai, him, and the kids. He smiled remembering thad day and how happy they were and how he screwed it up. He shakes it off and continues to clean up. He cleans up the whole house, goes out to get rubbing alcohol, Neosporin, Band-Aids, and more medicine since Lorelai was low. He also picked up the kids at the ice cream shop and brought them home. He told them to go do their thing quietly and he started dinner.

An hour later Luke called kelsey she came out into the kitchen.

"Go get your brothers and tell them it's time to eat." She nods and goes

Luke takes a tray with a plate of food and a cup of coffee up to Lorelai who was awake watching television, but just staring at it.

"Hey, I made you something to eat." He says standing by her bedside with the tray.

She takes the tray from him and puts it next to her, then continues to stare at the wall. Not saying a word.

"I'm going to go get Katie and bring her here from practice. We are going to stay the night. I'll stay in the guest room. You know my cell number if you need to call while I'm out. Be back in 20 minute." He says.

She just nods, turns off the T.V. and falls asleep.

He comes back about a half hour later and finishes washing the dishes and gets the kids ready for the night for bed. The kids and Luke were watching a movie in the living room, Colin curled up on his lap.

After everyone goes to bed, Luke goes in to check on Lorelai and realizes that something is off. He moves the covers and notices a large cut on her leg that he missed, it was now bleeding a lot. He checked for a pulse on lorelai and it was very little. He wakes her up the best he can and calls 911, rushing her to the hospital.

They take lorelai back in the emergency room immediately. Now Luke and the kids are sitting in the living room, waiting.

After about two hours the doctor comes out and tells Luke that Lorelai is going to be just fine. It seems that Steve had cut her with a shapr piece of glass in the leg. The fixed the damaged tissue and put a bandage over the wound. They also cleaned Lorelai up somemore and put a few stiches on a cut on her arm. They also did a rape kit and it came up as positive that she was in fact, raped. There is no internal bleeding which the doctor said was amazing considering what had happened to her. She also has a small concusion but its nothing to worry about.

The doctor, who has known the family for a long time now, allows all 4 kids in the room to see Lorelai. Luke waits outside the room, hesitant to go in.

Lorelai smiles when she sees her kids, including Rory, and they all sit around her on the hospital bed.

"Hey kid."

"Hey mom, I came as fast as I could. Luke called me. I'm so glad you are okay." Rory starts to cry a little and gives her mom a hug.

"Oh sweets, don't worry. I'm fine."

"Mom, who did this to you?" Brendan asks.

"Don't worry about it honey, it doesn't matter who, all that matters is that I'm okay."

"Are you going to come home tonight?" Brendan asks.

"Who is going to take care of us?" Kelsey asks.

"I want something to drink" Colin adds.

"Woah, woah woah, slow down you guys. Too many questions. Everything is going to be taken care of, you guys will always be taken care of, no matter what."

"Is daddy going to take care of us?" Kelsey asks.

"Honey, chances are I will be out of here tomorrow. SO I can take care of you."

"You need your rest mom." Katie says being the older protective one. "Let us or dad handle things." She says sounding just like Luke.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to go home. I don't need your father's help."

She just nods.

Luke had been getting ready to come in the door and Kelsey had seen him getting ready to walk beyond the door way, when heard Lorelai say that he frowned and turned around, walking back out.

Katrina notices Luke too and runs out to him. "Dad! What are you doing? Why aren't you going in there?"

"You heard your mom Katie, I'm not going in there. I'm not needed, but you go. I can wait here for you."

Katrina grabs her father's arm to prevent him from walking away. "Mom needs you dad. She may still hate you, and she still may not want to talk to you. But she needs you. Don't walk away from her...don't walk away again."

"I never walked away Katrina, your mom kicked me out. Don't blame that on me."

"I'm not blaming it all on you. All I'm saying is that you gave up, true, what you did was the worst possible thing. But still, you could have fought harder, you could have done whatever it took to get her back. But you didn't. Its not too late dad, just go in there and be with her."

"You sounded just like her you know?" He says and walks slowly in with Katie.

She smiles and hugs her dad as they walk in. "Scary thought." She whispers and they both laugh to themselves.

"Hey you guys, let's go back in the waiting room." Katrina says to get her brothers and sister out of the room. Kelsey and Brendan leave in front of their sister, and Katrina holds Colin's hand as they leave the room.

Lorelai immediately looks away from Luke and stares down at the hospital blanket.

"You didn't have to stay."

"I wanted to."

"What about your girlfriend? Isn't she going to wonder where you are?"

"She knows where I am and she understands." He says.

Lorelai sighs and knows that she owes him a thank you for saving her life.

"Luke," That gets his attention and their eyes lock. "Thank you for what you did tonight."

He smiles and nods "It was nothing I.." He slows off not saying anymore.

She smiles back. "Well I just...I appreciate it."

He nods. "If he comes near you or the kids, I want you to call me. I'll kill him, I swear."

"How is that a good thing? You'll be in jail." She says and they both laugh.

"Well, I don't think you will let me report him to the police now will you?"

"If I thought it was necessary. But I really think its okay."

"You sure? What if he comes back Lorelai?"

"He won't. I just have this feeling that he won't. Please trust me, you owe me that much."

"I know, but he knows your address,work address, cell number,house number,address at home. I do trust you. I always have."

"Then you'll trust me when I say that he won't come back."

"Okay." He nods not sure what else to exactly say.

"So....how are you and Allie doing?" She asks, trying to make conversation.

"We are doing really good." He says, but didn't want to say anymore to make her feel bad. They were actually doing great and Luke enjoyed being around her.

"Thats..uh..great..I'm really happy for you." She says and gives him a fake smile.

He knows when she flashes him a fake smile and knows what she is thinking "Thanks, but you don't have to pretend."

"Pretend what? I really am happy that your happy."

He smiles. "Well then thank you." He says.

"No problem....its good that you found someone you like a lot." She says, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry that you and steve broke up, but worst of all I'm sorry we couldn't make it."

"You say that as if its my fault." SHe says, not yelling, just upset.

"I'm not blaming you, I told you I take all the blame."

After a few minutes of silence, Lorelai asks a question. "Luke...why did you do it? Was it because of the way I look? Because I had 4 kids and I'm not as thin as I used to be. Why did you have to sleep with her? Why did you have to cheat on me? Why Luke!? I thought you were better than that. Why did you have to do that to me!?" SHe cries out, she starts sobbing in the hospital bed, putting her head in her hands.

Luke just shakes his head "One your are gorgeous, two you are far from fat, damn I mean look at you. You look amazing for having four children. I dont exactly know why I did it, but all i know is I was a jerk and I dont deserve you any more that Steve did. You deserve someone who can give you what you need and I guess thats not me anymore. I'm sorry I cant be that man for you anymore I really am. I w..w..want to be," He drags out "But you wont allow me."

Lorelai rolls on her side, facing away from him and wipes her eyes. "I just want someone to protect me. I don't want to get hurt anymore. I'm tired of being the strong one....I don't want to get hurt anymore."

"I said I would always be here for you no matter what, but you made it pretty clear that you dont need me in your life or there for you to our children earlier." He says letting it be known he heard her "So who do you want? I'm doing all I can."

She turns back around and gives him a look. "I'm sorry that you heard me and I'm sorry that I am not accepting you back into my life easily. Its going to take some time. I don't want me or the kids getting hurt again." She says and furiously wipes her eyes. "Plus...why should I forgive you when you didn't even fight for me." She says in a low voice and turns away from him again.

"I did fight for you! I apologized numerous of times, called you, gave you flowers, but I guess that was never good enough. You when I stopped fighting that night you told me you had a new boyfriend and you asked how I felt, then I gave up because I didn't want to be in the way.!" He says and starts to walk out.

"I would have left him if you stayed that night! I would have tried to make it work with you if you told m how you really felt! All you had to do was say one more thing and you would have had me. But no, you stopped!" She yells back, making him stop in the doorway.

"What was I suppose to do? You had that goofy smile on your face, the same one you had when we went out on our first date, but I seem to remember you telling me you never smiled that way ever, but you smiled that way that night. As far as saying one more thing I didn't want to say it because you would have doubted me, but I will say it now, I love you dammit, but if you cant open your blue eyes and realize that then I have nothing else to offer you right now."

"None of that matters anymore Luke, can't you see that? I don't care about the way I smile. All I care about is finding out a way to be happy again and to let you in my life. Because right now, I can't. Just leave okay, thats what you were about to do. You can't even stay in the same room as me, I knew it was too god to be true. I knew you wouldn't want to stay here with me....I'm scared Luke, okay...but if you want to leave...then leave."

"I don't want to leave, but your pushing me away, just like you have been the past 5 months."

"Then don't be pushed away so easily...if you really care about me the way you say you will, then you won't leave. you would be sitting in this chair next to my bed. You wouldn't be standing in the doorway. Go b with Allie, she's probably waiting for you." She says sadly and looks out the window with tears in her eyes.

He walks over to the side of her bed and takes her hand, kissing it and hands her a tissue. Then sits down on the bed "I'm not leaving you. Ever again."

She smiles a little and runs her hand through his hair. "Promise?"

"I promise." He says and smiles at her.

"Okay." She replies softly. After staying by her side for over 3 hours, visint gtime was over and he and the kids had to go. They all say goodbye and leave the hospital.

Luke drops the kids off at home, including Katrina and then goes over to Allie's house, with every intention to end it with her so that he could have a better chance at getting Lorelai back. However, that isn't what happens.

He rings her doorbell and Allie answers, very happy to see him.

"Hey Luke, come on in. How's Lorelai?" She asks with concern. Luke doesn't know what comes over him as the next words slowly leak out of his mouth.

"Marry me." He blurts out to her.

"What?"

"Marry...me Allie."

"Really?" She asks, confused at his forwardness. He nods his head yes, shocked at what he's doing.

"I..I..don't know what to say" She says.

"Say yes."

She smiles and gives him a big hug and kiss. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He smiles and kisses her passionately, not knowing what is going on with him.

"I love you Luke." Allie whispers to him.

"I love you too" He says kissing her head as they go and sit on the couch.

She looks at the ring on her hand and smiles. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Well believe it, you are" He says taking her hand in his, the exact way he took Lorelai's earlier that night

"I am so excited! I have to go call my mom." Allie runs to the phone and begins talking with her mother. Leaving Luke on the couch to think to himself about what he had just done. He had just proposed to a great person, who he likes a lot but he also wants to win back Lorelai. Allie is so happy and Luke really doesn't want to hurt her because she is such a sweet person, he doesn't know what to do.

She comes back out about a half an hour later and sits back down with Luke. "She says you better not break my heart." Allie says.

Luke smiles nervously.

"Are you okay hun?" Allie asks with concern.

"I'm fine." He says smiling "but hey I think I'm going to go home and sleep, I'm pretty beat. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Kay hun, see you tomorrow." She gives him a kiss goodbye and walks him to the door.

He goes outside the door and just stands there a minute saying to himself, "Damnit, what did I just do?" He then goes back to Lorelai's house and sleeps on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day the kids are all at school (its the middle of the school year) and Colin is at Sookie's house. Luke is at the hospital to bring Lorelai home.

Lorelai smiles when she sees Luke come through the door. Lorelai slowly swings her legs, which are still all cut up, around the edge of the bed.

"Hey, thanks again for doing this."

"It's okay really." He says and helps her up.

She helps her into the wheelchair, which is hospital policy whenever you leave. Once they are to the car, Luke helps her into the front seat and they begin the long ride home.

"So...this is akward."

"I asked Allie to marry me." He blurts out.

Lorelai feels like she was just punched in the gut."What?"

"Last night..I..I asked her."

"Oh...okay." She says and looks away from him and out the window. SHe had thought that yesterday they were making some progress, but now that he asked Allie to marry him, she guesses she was wrong.

"Well...thats ..uh...great...congratulations."

"Thanks." He says and looks at her seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"I can pick up the kids today for you." He says.

"No, thats okay. I can do it. You should spend time with your new fiance." She says sharply.

"Oh...well okay." Is all he says.

"Yeah." That is the last thing she says for the rest of the ride. As soon as they get to Lorelai's house, she gets out of the car and winces, still being very sore. She slowly limps, hunched over, towards the front door. Praying that Luke wouldn't be following her. As she reaches the front steps, the trips and falls, her hands catch her body.

"Ow." She says and just sits there for a minute, starting to cry again.

He gets out and comes over to her. "Let me help you." He says picking her up.

"Fine." She mumbles and allows him to help her into the house.

He gets her in and sits her on the couch and sits with her. "You okay?"

"I guess."

He nods. "Let me make you lunch and then I will go get the kids, so you can relax a bit."

"I don't need to relax, Michael is alone at the Inn, I should just go there." She says and tries to stand up.

"Lorelai, please relax. I know you are in pain and hurting. Please have a seat."

"Fine." She mumbles and sits back on the couch."So...you two set a date?" She yells to him since he's all the way in the kitchen. If she doesn't want to be with him, the least she can do is be happy for him, even after the way he hurt her.

He comes back in after putting food on the stove "Not yet." He says. "It all just happened."

Lorelai makes room for Luke to sit with her on the couch. "I bet you must be pretty excited. How excited was Allie?" She asks curiously.

"She was through the roof. She cried of course and then called her mother." Luke says.

"Aw, thats sweet. Congratulations."

He only nods. "Can we actually talk as friends?" He asks.

She hesitates at first and then nods. "Um..." She gives him a smile. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I think I made a mistake asking Allie to marry me."

Lorelai's eyes widen in shock. "What? Luke, that is so not like you. How could you propose to her if you weren't sure?"

"I don't know. I really don't know Lorelai. Yesterday was perfect, everything was going fine between you and me and I don't know, I guess I thought it was too good to be true that we were getting along and I jumped and proposed to her. I am in no way blaming you though. It's all me."

"Can I give you a little advice?" He nods. "When you go home later, think really hard about what you want, then do whatever it takes to make it happen. Whether its traveling half way around the world, or marrying Allie or.....something else. Think about whatever would make you the happiest and go for it."

"Okay" He nods I will, I'll do that". He smiles.

She smiles. "So...good talk?"

"Yes. It was. Thank you. For being there."

"No problem, I'm here anytime you want to talk."

He nods. He then goes and gets her her lunch and then she falls asleep afterwards. He covers her up and then 2 hours later picks the kids up for school.

That night Luke went home and thought about what Lorelai had said. After thinking hard for a good three hours he had decided what made him the happiest. He knew what he had to do, so he went over to Allie's and they had a long talk, which finally led to Luke breaking the engagement. Allie was upset, but understood and wished Luke luck with the rest of his life.

The next day after around lunch time, Luke went over to Lorelai's and knocked on the door, she answered and asked him in. He came in and they both stood by the door for a bit.

"I thought about what you said." Luke says to her.

"Okay, and what did you decide?" She asks curiously.

He steps closer to her and pulls her in tightly, kissing her. He then pulls away and looks her straight in the eyes "You. You are what makes me the happiest. My decision is to go after you."

She pulls away after a minute, in complete shock. She slowly backs away from him and moves into the house, with no expression on her face and closes the door in his face. Then she doesn't move, still in shock and not knowing how to respond.

Luke just sort of stands there a bit confused after she doesn't open the door for a couple of minutes, he puts his head down and starts to walk off the porch. It took all he had inside to go to her house and say and do what he had done.

A minute later Lorelai swings open the door and sees Luke halfway down the driveway.

"Hey Luke!" She calls him and he turns around. She smiles at him. "Meet me at the gazebo at 10 tonight. We can talk."

He smiles back and nods at her "I'll be there." He yells back at her.

"See ya." She calls back and then walks inside with a big smile on her face.

Luke was walking away and smiling ear to ear.

That night at 10, Luke was waiting at the gazebo for Lorelai.

Ten minutes after ten Lorelai shows up. She stands a good 5 feet away from him. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Oh thats no problem. Everything okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little bit better."

"Good, thats um good." He says kind of nervous. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Oh..um..sure." She says, also very nervous and sits on the opposite side of the bench that he is on.

"So. the kids are asleep?"

"Yup, Rory came by tonight for a sleepover, so she's with them at the house in case they wake up..what about Katrina? How's she doing over at your apartment?"

"She's doing well, she was just doing her homework and hour ago and then she went to sleep."

"Thats good." After that, an awkward silence falls between them.

"You look really pretty" He says randomly when she was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt with her hair thrown in a ponytail.

She blushes. "Thanks." After a few more minutes of silence, its Lorelai's turn to break it. "Luke...you shouldn't have kissed me." She says in a quiet voice.

He just looks at her. "Well, I'm sorry then." He says not sure what to say.

"I don't know...I don't mean it was a bad kiss. I just, I think its going to take more than just a kiss to let you back in my life fully. If you really want me back, you're going to have to prove it to me."

"I know that. I am trying."

"I just didn't want you to think that just by kissing me...it would make it easier. Because it doesn't, it makes it harder. I'm not going to lie anymore...I've really missed you and I hate that I let my ex boyfriend hurt me like this and that I didn't tell you about it...I hate that you proposed to Allie....I just...hate it all and I want to start over." She admits to him and stops him before he interupts her. "But in order to do that, I have to trust you again."

"Thats a really good plan. I just want to add that I hated being away from you and I really wish you would have told me about Steve. When you do gain my trust back I want to just start slow, you know as if we were dating, if thats what you want?"

"Yeah...that sounds good." She pulls her jacket tightly around herself, beginning to get a little cold. "So, is there anything else we should talk about?"

"I'm not sure." He says and takes off his coat and drapes it around her shoulders.

She thinks of something after a few minutes of thinking. "What about Allie?"

"What about Allie?" He asks.

"You asked her to marry you."

"I already told you, I broke up with her last night. Don't worry I went to her house today and settled it face to face."

"You never told me you broke up with her. All you did was come to my house and kiss me...I'm sorry I broke up your engagement."

"Its not your fault at all. Do not blame yourself."

"Maybe if I had done something differently....maybe if I came to the diner more...maybe if I talked to you more...maybe then you wouldn't have slept with Rachel." She says sadly, suddenly blaming herself for what happens, only because she wants to make sense of it all.

"No, It's not your fault. I thought I was losing you and It was dumb of me to think that. We both we so busy and I don't even know why, but I did sleep with Rachel and I am a jerk and maybe I don't deserve you ever again." He says and gets up, starting to walk down the gazebo stairs.

Lorelai stands up, confused at what is possibly going on inside Luke's head. "But you promised you wouldn't leave. You just sat here and told me you wanted to gain my trust back. Now your walking away? I should have known it was all a lie." She says, upset and walks quickly past him.

"I do want to try!" He yells and she turns around "But if you keep rubbing it in my face what I did to you, I am going to feel the way I do. I know I cheated on you, I know what I did hurt you and if I woudnt have cheated you would have never met Steve and he would have never raped you and abused you, thats my fault too. I'm living with all this on me Lorelai, can you cut me some slack at least?"

"I'm trying really hard to cut you some slack Luke! I agreed to work on our relationship! To tell you the truth, you hurt me more than Steve ever did!" She yells back at him, and furiously wipes tears from her eyes.

He just looks at her, he felt like she had literally drove a stake into him. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He says and walks away.

"See, walking away again! Just because we are fighting! How are we supposed to work on our relationship if you walk away every time we get mad at each other!" She screams at him.

"You know why?" He says turning around "Because the way you just compared me to Steve proves that you are never going to put the past behind us. You are always going to make me the bad guy. Steve hurt you way more then I ever would. That guy wanted you dead! He tried to kill you and take you away from you children, Dammit Lorelai, he raped you for goodness sake and landed you in the hospital. That is something i would never do to you ever! I may have broke your heart, but in the end when you are hurt by another guy I am here once again to mend together the broken pieces and all you repay me with is yelling and throwing our past in my face! So thats why I'm walking away again."

"Go to hell!" She screams at him and turns the other way, running down the street. She makes it 50 feet when she bumps into someone.

"Sorr-" She looks up and realizes its Steve.

"Steve, I promise not to tell what happened, could you please just leave me alone." She tries to walk away but he grabs her arm and pulls her into the dark alley.

"Its not that simple."

"Steve, stop, that hurts."

"Haven't you learned that I don't care that it hurts. Now you know what I want. Do it." He says.

She starts to cry as he does what he asks her to do. Then he hits her hard enough so that she passes out, she puts an old box over her and walks away, hoping that no one will find her in time.

A few minutes later Lorelai woke up, but was unable to move. She felt so weak.

"What happened?" She asks herself, then looks around and realizes that Steve had just left her to die. "Help!" She tries to shout the best she can.

Luke was sitting on the porch when he heard a scream. He then heard it again "Help!" He then recognized the voice and knew it was lorelai. He began to call out her name "Lorelai?"

"Luke!? Help me, please...I know I said some pretty terrible things to you, but please, help me!" She shouts back to him.

He finally finds her under the box. "What happened? Where are you clothes? You are soaked!" Luke says noticing she was sitting in a puddle of water.

She doesn't care anymore, she flings herself at Luke and wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

"Steve...he came back. It was so scary Luke..please, don't leave me out here alone." She starts to cry and clings to him.

"He came back and did what exactly?" He asks draping his shirt around her because he didn't see her clothes and he carries her back to his apartment.

She sniffles and still holds onto him as he sits with her on his couch. "He....I don't know....I can't remember. He knocked me out."

"Oh my gosh." Luke says and strokes her hair as Lorelai still clings to him. He just hold her tight.

"Will you let me report him to the police, please?"

"They won't be able to find him."

"They will too if you give me his phone number, address, car he drives, and anything else you may know about him."

"I can't remember right now..please...don't call the police." She starts to cry again and clings tighter to him.

"I won't, but I may go after him myself." He says as he holds her.

"No! Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispers and just holds her. They stay 'cuddled' together for a good hour when Luke finally says..

"I think you should grab a shower. I'll give you a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to wear."

"I'm not going anywhere right now." She whispers softly.

"You have no clothes on." He reminds her.

"I have this jacket..I can't move Luke..don't make me move yet..please." She begs him.

"I won't. I promise." He smiles.

She let's out a deep sigh in relief. "Thank you."

After just a few minutes, Lorelai falls into a deep sleep in Luke's arms. Katrina walks out of her small side room in the apartment after hearing all the noise and sees her mom and dad on the couch.

"Dad? What's going on?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing sweetheart, go back to bed and I promise to explain in the morning."

"Kay." She says and goes back to bed.

Luke grabs the blanket next to Lorelai and covers the both of them, he readjusts his arms around her and falls asleep.

The next morning Lorelai wakes up and sees that Luke is still asleep. She grabs a blanket, wraps it around her body and walks out of the apartment.

An hour later Luke wakes up and notices Lorelai is not there. He goes to look in the bathroom, but she wasn't there. He check Katrina's room, wasn't there. He then realized she had left.

Lorelai got home and since it was still pretty early in the morning, the kids were all still asleep. Lorelai went into her room, got a change of clothes then went in the bathroom to take a shower and clean herself up.

As Lorelai was in the shower, Colin comes in

"Mommy?"

"What's wrong baby?" She asks through the shower curtain.

"Where did you go last night?" He asks.

"I went out for a walk, then I got back really late. Go watch T.V, I'll be out in a little bit."

"I had a bad dream last night and I coudn't find you." He says and goes out of the bathroom.

Lorelai quickly finishes her shower, throws on her sweats and a big shirt, then goes after her son.

"Aw, honey, I'm sorry. What was your dream about?"

Colin smiles. "A big scary monster! With teeth like this." He makes a weird looking face.

Lorelai pretends to be very surprised. "Wow, teeth like that huh? That does sound scary."

"And he had green scales! He tried to eat me." He says.

"Wow! That is super scary, you know what makes those dreams go away?"

"What? What?"

"Watching funny cartoons in the morning."

"Will you watch them with me?" He asks.

"Sure I will, just let me brush my hair and finish cleaning up, then I'll come down."

He cheers. "Yay!"

Colin runs out of the room and downstairs. Lorelai finishes cleaning up and walks downstairs. When she doesn't see Colin she calls for him.

"Colin? Where did you go?"

As she walks towards the front door she sees Luke holding Colin.

"Luke...hey."

"Hi, I don't mean to just barge in like this, but the door was unlocked and I just wanted to come over and make sure you are alright, and.." She cuts him off.

"Yeah I'm okay. Sorry that I kind of up and left this morning, I just didn't want to disturb you and wanted to come here and clean up before the kids wake up." She explains.

"Oh its okay. Its no problem."

She smiles, thankful that he isn't mad. "Hey um...if your not busy, Colin and I were just about to watch some cartoons. If you want, you're more than welcome to stay." She invites him nervously.

"Sure, that would be nice." He says and smiles at her.

"Really?" She asks, shocked that he is making time to stay.

"Sure. Why not?"He asks. He was really trying to get on her good side.

"No reason, come on in." She smiles back and Colin walks over to the couch with them, with a big grin on his face.

"Daddy, you can sit here, I'm gonna sit over here." Colin moves so that Luke is forced to sit right next to Lorelai.

"Its okay, have a seat." Lorelai tells him, seeing him hesitate.

Luke sits down and then Lorelai. He could tell she was nervous and he was too.

Colin smiles as he turns on the TV.

"So Col, what cartoon are we watching this morning?"

"Dora!" He cheers.

Luke rolls his eyes and they watch.

"Daddy aren't you going to hold mommas hand?" Colin asks.

Lorelai gets really nervous. "Baby, daddy doesn't need to hold my hand."

"You didn't ask him if he wanted to." Colin says.

"I don't need to ask him Colin."

"Fine." He said and crosses his arm, not looking at either one of them. He didnt look for a good twenty minutes.

Luke slowly interlocks his fingers with Lorelai.

Lorelai tenses up a little, but allows Luke to keep his hand there.

When he feels her tense up, he takes his hand away and sighs, thinking he is always going to be compared to Steve now.

"Why'd you pull your hand away?" She asks curiously but quietly.

"You clearly didn't want it there. You flinched as if I was going to hurt you."

"I was just nervous....you know what, forget it. I don't want to hold your hand anyway."

"You didn't want to to begin with." He says quietly.

"How do you know what I want?"

"Maybe I dont know what you want anymore, but I do know I would never ever hurt you the way Steve did and if you think I hurt you more than he did, Im sorry you feel that way." He says getting up.

"I said I was sorry."

He looks at her and grabs her hand, pulling her into the kitchen, so their young son couldn't hear.

"Are you going to compare me to him all the time?"

She crosses her arms and defends herself. "I'm not comparing you to him."

He only nods, not wanting to fight with her.

"You don't have anything to say?"

"No, I don't." He says.

"You always have something to say."

"What am I to say? I feel like you are comparing me to him. I never would compare you to Allie or any other woman."

"Just forget it Luke! I thought maybe you were coming over hear to make sure I was okay, but I guess not! You just came over to yell at me!" As Lorelai continues yelling, Luke notices a small trail of blood running down her leg. Which Lorelai doesn't notice.

She continues to yell as he keeps looking at her leg and then finally says something. "Your leg is bleeding."

"What? Thats impossible, I just took a shower and cleaned myself up." She looks down and sees that it is true and starts freaking out.

Luke gets a rag, putting it on her leg.

"I'll be fine Luke, its probably just a little cut that I missed." She tries to shrug it off, but Luke notices that the color in her face has changed a little bit.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asks

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't worry about me, you can finish watching cartoons with Colin, I'll just finish cleaning this up."

"I do worry about you though."

"Really...Luke, I'll be...be...fine." He face looks a lot paler now and she sits down on the kitchen chair. "I don't feel so good."

"Your face looks really pale." He says and gets the the

thermometer.

She ends up not having a fever but starts having headaches. "Luke, I really don't feel well."

"Do you want to go lay down or go to the hospital?"

"I think I'll be okay." Suddenly her eyes start rolling around. "That hospital isn't sounding too bad right now." She says and passes out. Luke catches her as she falls out of the chair.

Luke picks her up and carries her, grabbing Colin and getting in the car. They drive to the hospital, where they take Lorelai immediately.

"Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?" Colin asks while he's sitting next to Luke in the waiting room.

"She is going to be fine kiddo, don't you worry."

"Who's going to take care of us if she isn't?"

"I would, why?"

"You can't...you going to go away wif Allie."

"No I'm not kiddo, I'm going to be right here with you."

"But I heard mommy saying that you were going to go far far away and forget all about her and how she would never have a chance." Colin explains to Luke, of something he had heard his mom crying to herself recently.

"Well she doesn't have to worry, because I am not going anywhere buddy. You hear me?"

He nods and salutes him. Then smiles. "Yes sir."

"You don't have to call me that."

"Its only a joke daddy."

Luke laughs and then the doctor comes out and Luke stands up

"What's up doc?"

"Well here is the thing she is internally blooding because of being raped so many times, but we were able to control it. There is no sign of her being pregnant and she is going to have to take it easy a bit. she is going to be weak. She got pretty banged up more than you probably know. " The doctor says.

Luke nods "Thank you very much. Can we see her?"

"Sure, but only for a little bit. She'll need her rest." The doctor smiles and leads Luke and Colin to Lorelai's room.

Luke walks in and Colin runs ahead. "Mommy!" he screams and luke just smiles.

"Shhh, Colin no screaming." Lorelai tells him as he climbs in the hospital bed with her. "Were you being good for daddy?"

"Yes I was and guess what? " He says and leans in to her to whisper.

"He says he is not going anywhere. Remember when you said you didn't have a chance? I think you do."

"When did you hear me say that?"

"When you were crying the other day."

Lorelai looks at Luke, very embarrassed.

He just smiles at her. "It's okay." He nods.

"Colin, get down and have daddy bring you to the daycare center." COlin says okay and Luke takes him down to the bottom floor. After dropping him off, Luke walks back upstairs to Lorelai's room.

"Thanks for watching him Luke....I'm just...really tired and didn't want to deal with a hyper 3 year old."

"It's okay, How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Really, don't even worry. You could even go back to your house now if you want...I know you hate me right now, so I wouldn't blame you if you leave."

"I don't h..h..hate you, but if its what you want." He says starting to leave.

Lorelai doesn't make a sound as small tear drops start to fall out of her eyes.

"I'll see you later." He says and turns around and sees her crying

"What's wrong?"

"I lied Luke. I'm not fine...I'm tired and hurt...and I just don't want you to leave. I'm sorry I was so nasty to you and I'm sorry if you don't want to talk to me anymore because of the way I acted...but..but I..I just don't want to be alone right now...ple..please...don't leave." She begs him.

He nods and pulls a chair up to her bed, taking her hand and kissing it.

She wipes her eyes. "Thank you...so Luke, did you talk to the doctor? Am I okay?"

"Your going to be fine. You were internally bleeding where I think you know where at because of what Steve did and there is no sign of you being pregnant and just that you will be weak for a few days." He says rubbing his thumb over her hand soothingly.

She let's out a deep breath in relief. "Good, I'm glad I'm going to be okay...what he did...I was so scared."

"I bet you were scared. You have no idea how bad I want to kill him. Permission to hit him if I see him on the street?"

"Permission not granted, I don't want you to get hurt, but I appreciate you wanting to help me."

"He won't hurt me, I'll break his neck." He says.

She chuckles. "Then you'll go to jail."

"It will be worth it." He says and Lorelai laughs

Then it becomes quiet

"So i have something to ask you." He says and she nods

"When you get better can I take you on a date?"

"A date?" She asks and he nods. "I don't know Luke." She notices his face fall.

"No, no. Don't take it like that, I just mean I don't think I'll be up for it anytime soon. I don't want you to have to sit around waiting for me to be ready."

"No no its okay. " He says disappointed. "I j...j..just thought it would be nice."

"I agree...it would be nice. I am just trying to say that I'm not sure when I'll be feeling up to it, literally. I'm sore and tired. I don't think I'll be able to get out and move around so quickly after I get out of here."

"Well I did say when you felt better."

"Then I guess...a date..wouldn't be soo bad." She let's out slowly and gives him a smile. "But you still aren't completely off the hook. You show me I can't trust you, only once, and its over."

"So what does this mean? Are you my girlfriend? That sounds weird."

She laughs a little and gives him a confused look."Luke...we just recently became friends again. Why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm not rushing."

"Then don't ask me a question that I can't answer right now."

"I'm sorry." He says feeling bad.

"Its okay...I just..can't think about any of that right now. I'm really tired." She apologizes.

"Its okay. You need anything?"

"Could you maybe find the nurse and ask for another pillow, my neck is hurting me."

"No problem." He says and goes and gets her a pillow, he brings it back, putting it behind her head. He goes to bring his arm out, but she grabs on to it

He smiles. "You okay?"

She smiles back. "I just...wanted to say thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. It was nothing, really."

"Luke, I told you to go to hell. Even after that you saved my life. You deserve a thank you."

"Yeah you were pretty mean, but you can be just as sweet when you want to too." He says and smiles. "So your welcome."

She smiles and waits for an apology back, when she doesn't get one she turns on her side to get more comfortable and stares him down. "Don't you have something to say to me too?"

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"I mean, don't you have anything you'd like to say to me. You yelled at me too you know."

"I didn't yell at you that badly, but I'm sorry." He says

"You're kidding me right?"

"What did I say to you?"

"You yelled at me."

"When?"

"I can't believe you don't remember yelling at me!" She says as loud as she can, then turns over so that she doesn't have to look at him.

"I don't know when I yelled at you thats why. I'm confused. Why cant you just tell me?"

"Because you should know."

"Well I didn't come here to argue to begin with. I came to be with you and to make sure you are okay, but apparently thats not good enough. I'm going out in the waiting room." He says and leaves.

Lorelai, being as stubborn as she is, and Luke, being as stubborn as he is, both do that try to get the other one to talk. This time Luke really does go into the waiting room and lorelai falls asleep after beginning to fell light headed.

A half hour later Luke had gone to get something from the cafeteria and on his way back he passes Lorelai's room. He looks through the small window and sees her, sound asleep, dried tear marks on her cheeks, hooked up to machines and wires coming out everywhere.

He sighs and decided to go in. He sits in the chair next to her bed and just watched her sleep.

About 2 hours later she slowly beings to wake up. She blinks a few times and sees Luke sitting in front of her, holding her hand.

"I thought you said you were leaving?" She asks in a quiet voice.

"I just couldn't bring myself to leave you."

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you."

He nods. "Its okay."

"No, its not okay.I'm just scared of getting hurt again. I didn't mean to yell at you so much."

"I'm not going to hurt you again, I promise you that. I just wish you'd let me back in your life."

"I want to be able to, I really do, I just think its going to take some time."

He nods sadly, missing her.

"I'm glad you are here with me right now though."

"Me too." He says squeezing her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

She looks around the room and suddenly starts to freak out. "Luke...why are there so many machines? Why hasn't the doctor come back yet? Are you sure I'm okay?"

He stands up. "Your okay. Don't worry. I'm not sure why there are so many machines, but I can get a doctor if you want me to." He says stroking her hair.

"Its okay...I just wanted to you tell me that everything is going to be okay."

"Everything will be okay." He says and suddenly finds himself sitting next to her on the bed.

She smiles and finds herself making room for him. "Do I look any better than earlier? Does my face have more color in it?"

"You look gorgeo- I mean yeah you look better." He says.

"Thank god, I wouldn't want to look pale forever." She laughs, knowing that would never happen.

He smiles leaning back on the bed with her.

"Luke...if you want...you could move back home. The guest room we have is really nice, it beats living at that apartment."

"That would be great, but wouldn't it be weird for you? I don't want you to feel weird or uncomfortable around me in your own home."

Lorelai takes what he says the wrong way and thinks he means that he doesn't want to move back in.

". Yeah, its okay. If you don't want to move back in, you could just say it." She says sadly.

He looks at her. "I never said I didn't want to move back in. I'm thinking of you and your feelings. This is not about me. I don't want you to have to feel weird or act differently if I move back."

"Oh," She says, now understanding what he is saying. "Well of course it'll be weird at first. But I think once you are back, we'll get used to it and it won't be weird or uncomfortable anymore. "

"Are you sure? I mean it will be an adjustment for the kids too."

"Yes, it will be an adjustment for everyone. But if we don't start here, what other way is there."

"Your right, I guess I would like to move back in. It be good."

"Great, I'll make sure the guest room is set up nicely for you."

He nods. "Sounds good."

"Great then its settled, you'll move back in by the end of this week." Her smile suddenly turns to a worried look. "Luke..something doesn't feel right." She grips his hand and feels really strange.

"What do you mean something doesn't feel right? What's that matter?"

"I don't know..I just..don't feel very.." Then her eyes close and her head hits the back of the pillow and machines start beeping like crazy.

Luke runs and gets the doctor. "Something is wrong with her. You have to come in now!" He yells.

2 doctors and 4 nurses come running in the room, pushing Luke out of the way. Luke hears one of the doctors yell clear, and then sees Lorelai's pale body bouncing in the air. That happens three times, then they close the curtain, and Luke can't see anymore.

2 hours later the doctor comes out.

"Luke, she's going to be fine. A blood clot formed and blocked passages to her heart, which caused her heart to stop beating. We got rid of the clot and everything looks good. She responded well to the emergency surgrey. You may go in and see her now if you'd like."

Luke nods and goes in.

He sees Lorelai laying there looking so weak. He walks over to the bed and she turns her head to face him.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." She replies to him, her voice sounded weak and cracking. She's got wiring in her nose for air, and wires running down her arms.

"You so don't deserve all of this you know that right?" HE says taking her hand.

She nods a little, it hurts to move her head too much because she had gotten a really bad headache earlier and from the blood loss. "I know..but why did it?"

"I don't know." He says softly. "That guy is an ass."

She coughs and laughs a little. "I want to go home."

"I know you do, but I'm not sure if you are able to."

She sighs. "The doctor said I had a blood clot...it made my heart fail...is that true?"

"Yeah. He said that's what happened to you."

She can't really move, but she leans over the best she can to try and give Luke a hug. "I'm scared." She whispers.

He sits down beside her and hugs her. "I know, but I'm right here. Nothing else will happen. You will be okay."

"I hope you're right."

After spending 4 days in the hospital, Lorelai was deemed strong enough to go home. Luke and the kids helped her get settled and used to being back at home. Then the kids helped with the thing that they had been looking forward to the most, Luke moving back in.

Except Brendan, he wasn't too happy about it.

All the kids were at Luke's, helping him and Katrina pack, except Brendan, he stayed at home with Lorelai.

"Mom, why is daddy moving back home already?"

"Because, sweetie, we are trying to get back to being a family again. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, he hurt you and your just going to pretend like it didn't happen?"

"Woah little man, when did you turn on your dad?"

"I didn't. Im just confused why he is moving back in. Are you two back together?"

"I understand honey, this is a confusing time. No, we aren't back together. But we want to try and get there someday, and him moving back in will get us closer to that. Plus, he really misses you and your sister and brother."

"Okay. I guess its okay then." He smiles.

"Honey, if something's bothering you about it, don't be afraid to tell me. Okay?"

"I'm okay, but I know you are here. Thanks mom."

She ruffles his hair. "Anytime kiddo."

Just then luke and the kids come in carrying stuff.

"Mommy we're back with daddy's stuff! Because he's moving back in!" Kelsey screams through the house, very excited that her dad is moving back in.

"Thats great sweetie, put the stuff in the guest room."

"Why can't I put it in your room?"

"Because daddy is staying in the guest room."

"Well when he did live here he was in your room and guys shared a room."

"Kelsey we aren't going to be in the same room, end of story."

"But why?"She moans.

"Because your dad and I aren't back together. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"That doesn't mean you guys cant sleep in the same room. you and Steve weren't married and you let him sleep in your room."

That hits Lorelai in the pit of her stomach, she stops what she's doing and runs upstairs. Falling on her bed, not wanting anyone to see her cry.

Back downstairs, Kelsey looks at Luke. "Did I do something wrong?"

Luke shrugs. "Honey just don't mention Steve okay."

Kelsey nods and everyone finishes setting up the guest room.

Lorelai rarely cries, and throughout everything that has happened, she has only cried once in front of someone and that is it. She hates crying in front of people. But today, she didn't care who opened her bedroom door...even if it was Luke.

She hears his voice saying hey as he opens the door slowly. She doesn't say anything back as she continues to cry, with her face in her pillow.

"Kelsey says she is...sorry."

"I didn't...mean...to get so snippy with her." She mumbles through the pillow.

"Its okay. She just doesn't understand what has been going on lately."

"Of course not...she's only seven. I'm 42 and I don't understand it either."

"Lorelai..it's going to be okay. He won't be back."

"What if he does? What if your wrong? He knows where I live Luke." She turns and thats when Luke sees her puffy red eyes, with tears pouring out of them and yet, she's still trying to hide the fact that she is crying.

"Then I will take care of him and you wont have to worry. You hear me?" He says wiping her tears with his shirt.

She nods and grabs a tissue. "Luke....thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?

"Just...for being here for me...for moving back in even though I'm making you sleep in the guest room...for not marrying Allie..just, for everything. Well, except the big thing." She says and they both laugh a little.

He nods and hugs her.

"I'm glad your here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." He smiles.

Lorelai sits up a little more, but still leans on him a little. "Luke, since your home now, I'd spend some father-son bonding time with Brendan." She advises him.

"I know and I will. I'm sorry that I haven't had much time to spend with all the kids one on one, but that can change now." He says and puts an arm around her waist.

"Its okay, but just...work on Brendan okay. He's the most important one out of all of them right now. You know..he loves to play basketball. Maybe you could take him to the gym and sign him up to play a team."

"You think he would like playing on a team?" Luke asks.

She nods. "He's been asking for awhile now, but with all the money we gave for finding Kelsey, things have been tight and it costs 85 dollars to registar him. He'd really love it if you coached him too."

"You could have told me if money was tight, I would have gladly given you money, but sure I can sign him up and coach him."

She smiles and sighs. "This is going to sound stupid....I had to prove that I could make it on my own still like I did when it was just me and Rory. Christopher wasn't around and we did okay. I needed to be able to prove to you and everyone else that I could make it without you around all the time."

"That does not sound stupid at all. That actually sounds like you. You were always independent and never asked for help, I just wish you would have asked me. i wouldn't have told anyone, but I'm proud that you did it."

"Thanks...mmm...I'm so tired." She yawns and begins to fall asleep in his arms. "Sorry about this." She apologizes as she continues falling asleep in his arms.

"It's okay." He says wanting to abide by her wishes of not being in her room "I can um..leave" He says "If you want to sleep."

"Oh....okay." She sits up, she thought maybe he'd want to stay with her. "Actually I can't fall asleep right now. I've got to clean the house, take Kelsey to her friend's house at 3. Then Katrina said she wants to the movies with her friends so I have to drive her to Hartford for 5 because apparently that is the best movie theater. Colin has swimming lessons at 4 and Brendan has nothing unless you end up signing him up for basketball." Lorelai gets up and already starts rushing around her room to clean herself up.

"Lorelai slow down, you just got out of the hospital."

"Can't slow down Luke, there's a million things to do and its already 1:30."

He goes over and grabs her arm and spins her so she is looking at him. "I want you to rest. Let me take care of getting the kids where they need to go, and I will make dinner. EVen if it is just you and me, I can save dinner for the kids." He offers.

"Really?" He nods. "Are you sure?" He nods again. "I can't ask you to run all over the place." Then she thinks about it and realizes that relaxing is really what she needs. "Are you really sure?"

"I don't mind. Go rest. I got it."

"Okay, thanks Luke. I really appreciate this."

"Its not a problem at all trust me. What do you want for dinner tonight?" He asks.

"Anythings fine. Dinner time isn't for awhile anyway."

He nods. "Well I better get going. I will see you later tonight." He says.

"See ya." She waves and then turns on her T.V.

Luke gets downstairs and sees all the kids in the living room, they all start talking at once.

"Dad where's mom? She needs to take me to Sam's house." Kelsey whines.

"And she needs to get ready so that she can take me to the movies."

"Mommy take me to swim."

"And she promised she'd take me to the park." Brendan says.

Luke yells. "QUIET!" And they all shut up and look at him, waiting for him to talk.

"Your mother just got out of the hospital and all of you are demaning she do things for you. Now you all are going to settle down, or no one will go anywhere today." He says.

"Why are you even here? Why don't you go back to your girlfriend!" Brendan yells at his face. All the other kids look at their brother, who used to idolize Luke, with shock.

"Kelsey, Katrina, and Colin, go get in the car awhile, Katrina help buckle in colin in his car seat please."

"Sure." She says and they go.

"What is going on?" Luke asks Brendan when everyone else leaves.

"Why are you back here?" He repeats in a mean tone.

"Your mom and I are trying to be a family again."

"I don't want you here! No one wants you here! It was great when you were at the diner. Go away! Mommy doesn't want you either! Stay away from her!"

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I'm staying. Your mother is the one who asked me to come home!"

"Fine! If you stay here then I'm gonna runaway!" He threatens him but Luke doesn't think he has the guts to run away.

"No you wont!" He yells.

"Yes I will!" He runs upstairs to his room and starts throwing clothes in his little suitcase. Luke follows him to his room, very angry.

"Get out of my room!" He screams when he sees Luke standing there and throws a shirt at him.

"No! You are not going anywhere. I don't know what has gotten in to you, but I am not going anywhere either!"

"I hate you! And so does mommy! She told me that! Get out of my room!"

Luke just looks at his son and does what he wants, leaves. He takes the girls where they need to go, and Colin to swimming, then later he picks them up and drops them off, not going innside with them. Lorelai was on the couch sitting and Kelsey handed him a note from Luke.

Lorelai,

Maybe it was not a good idea for me to come back. The kids seem to hate me and apparently so do you.

-Luke

"Oh god, Kelsey did your dad leave yet?"

"Not sure, he might still be in his truck."

Lorelai runs to the front door and gets there in time to see Luke's truck leaving the driveway. She sighs, goes back in the house and looks at Katrina, Kelsey and Colin.

"Daddy went bye bye?"

Lorelai nods. "Yeah sweetie, daddy went bye bye."

"Just like Brendan."

"What?" Lorelai runs upstairs and finds that her 9 year old son isn't in his room, but there is a note.

"I HATE THIS HOUSE." Is written in big letters on a piece of paper.

Lorelai quickly dials Luke's number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." She says to herself as it rings.

"Hello?" He says into the phone.

"Luke! Is Brendan with you?"

"No, he is not. Why?"

"Because he's not in his room, or anywhere else in the house. Thats why! What did you say to him!?" She starts to yell, only because she is scared.

"I didn't say anything to him. He told me he hated me, and that no one wanted me back home and that I should just go back to my girlfriend because you are all happy at home without me and worse of all that you hated me too."

"And you listened to him? Come on Luke, I thought you were smarter than that. Don't you know better than to listen to a 9 year old?"

"I'll go look for him okay?"

"Okay, you look around town, we'll look around our neighborhood." She's about to hang up on him but stops. "And Luke," She waits to hear him say, what, and when he does she says. "I don't hate you."

"Thanks, but my son does Lorelai." He says and hangs up.

Lorelai sighs, then gathers the kids and they go out to search for Brendan.

Meanwhile had already taken a bus to the train station and was now sitting on a bench, waiting for the train to come.

He gets nervous when he sees the train come and realizes what he's doing. As the passengers get off he sees some one familar.

"Brendan?"

"Rory?"

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?"

"Running away?"

Rory takes her little brother's hand and goes over to a bench.

"What? Why?"

"I can't take it anymore Rory. Dad is moving back home supposedly and he shouldn't. We were doing just fine without him. Mom was okay with out him. He is going to come back and hurt again. Steve was better." Brendan says, not fully knowing what happened with Steve and Lorelai.

What Brendan didn't know was that Rory secretly dialed Lorelai's cell and put it on speaker phone. Lorelai is hearing the entire conversation.

"Brendan, your dad would never hurt your mom on purpose. What happened was over a year ago and they want to try and work things out. Everything will be okay. I'm sure there's a good reason why Steve isn't around anymore. Your daddy loves you kiddo and I bet he's really scared right now."

"If he loves me then why hadn't he came around to see us much when mom and dad weren't together?"

"If I know your dad, he was too stubborn. There's something you should know about your mom and dad. They are the two most stubborn people on this planet."

He laughs a bit. "Mom is for sure." He then frowns. "I told my dad i hated him."

Rory leans over and gives him a big hug, holding him tightly. "Aw, kiddo, don't worry. I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it."

"I hope so. I do want him and mom back together. I guess it was just all a shock."

"Right now I think I should take you back home, unless of course, you want to continue to run away. Where were you going to go?"

He laughs and shrugs. "I think I want to go home."

"Good choice buddy, tell that to your mom." Rory hands him the phone and he gives her a look.

"Hi mommy I'm sorry I ran away."

"What the hell were you thinking!? You scared me half you death!"

"I..I..I'm sorry. "He says. "I was just so mad."

"We'll talk about this when you get home."

"Okay mommy." He says and gives the phone to Rory.

"I'll take him back to the house for ya mom."

"Thanks kid...what are you doing home anyway?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Alright. See you soon hun." They hang up and Rory and Brendan take the bus back to Stars Hollow.


	13. Chapter 13

They get inside the door and Lorelai comes immediately and hugs Brendan. "You scared me, you know that?"

"I'm sorry." was all Brendan could say.

"You and I will talk later, I think there's someone else that you need to talk to right now." Lorelai points to Luke, who is standing in the doorway. Lorelai and Rory leave the foyer, leaving Luke and Brendan alone.

"Do you hate me dad?"

"No. I could never hate you Bren." He says.

"Then why did you move away?"

"I moved away because mommy and daddy couldn't be together because of a bad mistake I made. It's not mommy's fault at all."

"Why did you make the bad mistake?"

"I still don't know Brendan. I really dont. I've been asking myself why I did, but I just don't know why and I've been trying to make it up to your mommy, but I'm not sure If I'm going such a great job."

"What exactly did you do that made mommy kick you out?"

"I...I..."He says stuttering, not wanting to tell his small son, who may not know certain things. "Something bad." He mutters.

He rolls his eyes. "You always say that. but what was the something bad that you did?"

"I cheated on her Brendan, okay. I cheated and I don't deserve your mother at all." He says.

"What do you mean by cheated?"

He looked at Brendan, not wanting to explain it to him. "I um..had.." Just then Lorelai came into the foyer after hearing their conversation.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?"

"Daddy was just about to tell me how he cheated on you."

"Oh....you told him that?"

"I didn't know what else to say. I thought you would have talked to them or told them why I got kicked out, but Brendan bombarded me and I told him I cheated on you and he asked what I meant by cheating ..and I didn't tell him the next part." He says

"He said he doesn't deserve you." Brendan added "Is that true mommy?"

She looks at Luke and Brendan, then back at Luke and answers her son, without looking down at him. "Yes honey, its true. He doesn't deserve me...but I don't deserve him either."

"Why not?" Brendan asks confused.

"Because...."She thinks of what to say.

Luke looks at her waiting for an answer.

"Because of the way I treated him. I ignored him and left him out."

"Why did you leave him out?"

"Because he left me out first...when I had Colin, he was barely home. Then things got back to normal and then he sleeps with his ex girlfriend!" Lorelai gets louder as she speaks.

Luke hangs his head in guilt, but also realized that he will never be able to forget or be forgiven for what he did.

"And your mom will never let me prove to her that I have changed and that I do love her, nor will she let me prove that I am sorry and how much she does deserve me. It will always be about what I did wrong. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for daddy to move back home. I'm going to go kiddo. I'll stop by tomorrow to see you." He says and looks at Lorelai and walks out the door.

Lorelai follows Luke outside. "Luke, please, don't go. Come back inside." She begs him.

He turns around. "Answer me one question and you better have a good explanation..why? Why should I come back in?"

"Because.....Because I love you, you idiot!" She shouts from across the lawn.

He turns around and looks up at her standing on the porch and he starts to walk towards her and she walks toward him.

Instead of giving each other a kiss, then envelope each other in a tight hug, which means more to her than any kiss could ever mean.

Luke smiles and just holds her tightly. "So, is it safe to say you want me home?"

She smiles as she digs her head into his shoudler, holding him just as tight. "I'm the one that asked in the first place."

He smiles and stands there holding here for awhile. Finally he speaks. "So, I just had this image of all of our children standing at the window looking out."

She smiles and leans closer to him. "Well then, let's give them something to talk about." She whispers and leans in, kissing him.

Luke was taken back in shock at first, but sweetly kisses her back, not wanting to make it anymore, unless she wanted it. He twirled her hair as he kissed her. Lorelai pulls away, then runs back into the house without saying a word to him. Luke was confused about what had just happened, so he slowly walks back toward the house and walks in.

"Dad, you might want to go upstairs. Mommy had a weird look on her face." Kelsey tells him. Luke walks upstairs and sees Lorelai pacing back and forth in the hallway, talking to herself.

He chuckles to himself, knowing that that was her being nervous and thinking.

"You okay?" He says, which causes her to jump.

She smacks him on the arm. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

"Just give me one minute and then we can talk, I promise." She goes into her room, shuts the door, screams really loudly and then comes back out.

"Alright, we should talk."

"Right." He says. "Where?"

"Uhh.." She looks around. "Might be best to talk somewhere where there isn't a bed."

He grins at her and laughs "Lorelai, if there were any intentions from either one of us to have sex, we wouldn't care if there was abed. Has that stopped us before?"

She rolls her eyes and slaps him again. "Sooo not the point. But fine, let's talk in my room."

He laughs and they go in.

They sit on the bed, because Lorelai is beginning to get tired and needs to sit down, and they begin to talk.

"I'm sorry I just randomly kissed you like that."

"It's okay, but why did u do it?"

She shrugs. "I guess...I just wanted to."

He nods, still confused.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Not at all." He says and looks at her.

"Luke, just admit it, I'm crazy."

"Your not crazy. I just wanted to know why..but hey i kissed back"

"I kissed you because I wanted to...it was probably way too soon for that though. I mean, you just moved back in."

"I'm not sure if it was or not, but if you want us to be at the stage of kissing it would be okay."

"I don't know Luke.....I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

He just nods and says to her "Then please do not kiss me. I don't want my feelings messed with anymore than you do Lorelai."

She looks down at the floor and a tear hits the rug. "I'm sorry."

Luke feels bad, but isn't sure why she is crying. "Wait, why are you crying?"

"Everything thats happened between us up until right now...its just...overwhelming."

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

"Its not you...you've been perfect."

He smiles. "What's wrong then?" He asks.

She looks at him, and flings herself at him. giving him a hug. "Please promise me you won't ever leave me...no matter what. Just promise me you won't ever leave me again. Never move out again. Never walk away again. Promise me." She begs him.

"I promise." He says. "I'm not going anywhere. No matter what." He says.

"Good, because I like you here."

"And I like it here as well." He says.

"Thank you." She wipes her eyes.

"Not a problem." He says and hands her his sleeve for her to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Brendan."

"It's not your fault. I'm sure he will be okay."

"Yes it is, I made him hate you."

"How on earth did you make him hate me?"

"I didn't send him to visit you enough....I was just so busy with the Inn, but I should have made more time. Its all my fault."

"None of this is your fault, do you hear me?"

"But if I just-" He cuts her off.

"It is not your fault. I could have came by too."

"I'm just...really sorry all of this happened."

"It's okay." He says soothingly. "It's okay." He says and strokes her hair.

Eventually Luke and Lorelai went back downstairs to spend time with the kids and then later they all went to bed.

It is now five weeks later. The kids are all loving their daddy back home and even Lorelai is liking it more and more. Lorelai and Luke are not back together yet, but are becoming closer and closer to that step everyday. Luke is still sleeping in the guest room, but acts as the father again. HE makes dinner, helps fixing things, and is of course protective of all of them.

The past week or so Lorelai has been sick. She thought it was just the flu and brushed it off, but Luke insisted she go to the doctor to make sure is was nothing serious. As promised, she made the appointment and went. She was now sitting in the doctors room, waiting for him to come in and examine her.

The doctor finally came in 10 minutes later.

"Lorelai." He said and shook her hand.

"Doctor Stevens." She said back

"So what am I seeing you here for today?" He asks

"I um have been sick the past week. Throwing up, nauseated, and sometimes heat flashes. I'm guessing it's the flu. I dont know." She says

He nods. "Well lets check and see shall we?" He says and has her lie back on the table. He starts to press on her stomach lightly

"Any pain there?" he asks and she says no

He continues and then has her sit up. He does other tests and can't diagose her with the flu.

"Lorelai, I don't think you have the flu."

"I don't ?" She asks confused

"No,when was your last mentrual period?"

She widens her eyes "Oh God, things have been so hectic, um last month maybe? I don't think I got it this month."

He nods "Can I perform a pregnancy test on you?"

She just looks at him

"Just to be safe" He says

"Okay..but I haven't had sex since..." she drowns out remembering the events with steve.

The doctor performed the test and looks at her

"Lorelai, you are indeed pregnant."

"A..a...are you sure?"

he nods and she shakes her head and then shakes his hand and walks out. She gets in her car and lets out a loud scream.

Lorelai picks up her cell phone with a shake hand and dials the house. Luke answers and hears a crying Lorelai on the other end.

"Luke...please come pick me up."

"What's the ..." He says and says instead "I'll be right there." He says and goes to her.

He gets there and opens her car door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing...I just...want you to take me home." She says, suddenly very quiet, no longer crying, her face is just white and shows no emotion.

"Okay." He says and they walk to his truck and get in. They were quiet most of the way home.

"So what did the doctor say?" Luke asks.

She continues to stare out the window when she say it out loud. "I'm pregnant. That little asshole got me pregnant!" She starts to talk louder. "I can't believe this! What am I going to do!?" SHe continues talking to herself.

Luke stops the car. "What!?"

She looks over at him, as if she didn't just say all that out loud. "Why'd you stop the car?"

"You just said you are pregnant to Steve. I'll kill him. I swear!"

"Can we just go home please? I really don't want to talk about this right now."

He just nods and takes her home.

"How can I be pregnant?" Lorelai asks herself as she walks inside and sits on the couch.

"Luke hears her and follows, sitting next to her, not sure if he should say anything."

She sighs and looks at Luke, then looks back at the floor. "I guess you probably want to pack up your stuff now."

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" He asks."Unless you are going back to Steve"

"I'm not going back to Steve...I just figured you wouldn't want to raise this baby that is from another guy."

"I do not want that man anywhere near you, or our children, so I definitely would not want him around this unborn child." He says

"If you allow me, we can tell people the baby is mine and I can raise it as mine." He says bravely.

"Luke, I respect that decision, and I know that you would love to raise it and pretend that it is yours. But I can't live like that, I can't live a lie like that."

He just nods, fearing he would lose her again.

"I just...need to know that you won't leave me. That even though this child isn't yours, if I have him or her, that you'll be here for me. It won't freak you out that it isn't yours. Promise me?"

"I promise you I won't leave, as long as you allow me to love the kid as much as I love my own kids." He says.

She nods. "Luke...what if...what if I can't love it the way I should. Its the product of a rape, what if I can't love it. What if I hate it? What if I shouldn't keep it?" She hated herself for even thinking that.

"Lorelai, regardless of where the child came from or how it was conceived I have no doubt that you will have trouble loving it."

"How can you know for sure? What if I look at it and just hate it. I don't want to have Steve's baby Luke, I really really don't want to. He doesn't deserve a child."

"Well, you are going to have this man's baby, weather you like it or not. Unless you want to ..abort it." He says, knowing she would never do that. "But I know you would never do that. I guess you could also put him or her up for adoption?"

"I'm really scared Luke. I hate this, I really hate this. Why did I have to get pregnant! I hate that he got me pregnant with this stupid kid!" She says loudly, starting to turn against the child that she is pregnant with.

He embraces her into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay, you will see."

She begins to cry in his arms. "I wish our life had a rewind button."

"Me too." He whispers. "I would do so much differently."

"Me too...me too. I am so glad you were here for me today."

"I got your back anytime." He says and she smiles.

"So are you showing yet?" He asks.

"I don't think so. The doctor said I'm only about a month along."

"Okay." He says and she pulls away from his hug.

She wipes her eyes and smiles. "Thanks...well...I'm going to head to the Inn, make sure Michel didn't burn it down. The kids need to be picked up from school at 3. Are you heading back to the diner?"

"I'm going to head back, yes. Do you want me to pick up Colin at Daycare?"

"Sure, that would really help me out. He needs to get picked up at 2. Thanks."

"It's not a problem, but how are you getting to work? Your jeep is at the doctors office." He reminds her and she sighs

"Need a ride?"

She nods. "Thanks." She follows him out the front door.

He gets there and drops her off. She tells him that Sookie will take her home and he nods, leaving to go to work. Lorelai goes into her office to work on paperwork, not wanting to really talk about her doctor visit. She began to look at the pictures that were on her desk. One with all the kids, one with her and the kids, which was taken the previous mothers day, and then one with her, luke and the kids, which she recently added back to her desk. She just smiled and then looked down at her stomach.

Lorelai becomes bored half way through the day and does something that she hopes she will not regret. She opens her cell phone and looks for Steve's number in her contacts, clicks on the number and calls him.

"Hello?" A grumpy Steve answers.

"Hi Steve."

"Lorelai?" He asks, recognizing her voice.

"Yeah its me, remember,the girlfriend you tried to kill."

"I'm sorry about that, I was drunk and upset."

"So you decided to follow me and try to kill me?"

"I didn't mean to do it Lorelai! Why are you even calling me?"

"I have some news that I think you should know." She says harshly.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

There is silence on the line for a couple of minutes before he speaks again. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I just thought you should know."

"You keeping it?"

"Yes, I'm keeping it."

"You want money from me or something?"

"No, I don't want your money, I just want you to know that in 9 months you will have a child in the world....and if you ever tell anyone that I am telling you this now I swear to god I will make you wish you didn't."

"Can I see it?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Its not a stupid question."

"You raped me, you son of a B i t c h!" She screams over the phone.

"And I'd do it again if I could! But you put a restraining order against me! And now your pregnant!"

"Have a horrible life Steve!"

"Right back at you Lorelai!" With that said they both hang up. Lorelai throws her phone against the wall, then takes a deep breath, slowly letting it out..feeling strangely relieved.

Lorelai continues to work up to lunch, when she realized she was hungry and better eat. She looks at her watch and its 1:00. She goes to the kitchen grabs something to eat and comes back to her office with it.

On her desk sat a boquet of flowers with a card. She took the card and it read.

Just a little something to brighten your day

-Luke

Lorelai smiles and figures out what Luke is trying to do. He's finally starting to "win" her back. Ever since he has moved home he hasn't really done much to show her that he wants them to get back together. Lorelai is taking these flowers and the note as a sign that he is finally starting.

Sookie walks in behind her. "Ohhh someone got flowers. Are they from Luke?" She asks.

Lorelai rolls her eyes and laughs. "Yess they are. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Very beautiful. What's the occasion? Oh my God, you two got back together didn't you?"

"No way Sookie, not yet its way too soon for that. He's only been back in the house for 5 weeks."

"But it's you and Luke and you guys are ment to be." she says

Lorelai gives her a look and she gets quiet. "Okay okay. I'm just saying."

Lorelai smiles at her and then Sookie goes to the kitchen.

Lorelai finished out the day and got a ride home with Sookie.

Colin greeted her at the door as she walked in.

"Mommy, daddy wont let me eat the cookies on the table!"

"what?" She asks confused

"Come see." He says pulling her hand

She walks in the kitchen an sees Oreos that spell out just another way (meaning to brighten your day) then with a smiley face. He did this the way Rory always spelled out happy birthday.

"Can I puhlease have one?" Colin begs.

"Take the ones from the box baby." She says and hands him the box of cookies, then looks at the table and smiles.

"Luke...you made this for me?"

"Yes, I did and Colin bugged me the whole time." He says and laughs. Colin was now sitting on the floor in the living room and eating cookies.

"Aw, thanks Lukey. This is so nice of you." She says and starts eating the cookies.

"Your welcome, but don't eat too many. We are going out to dinner. Me, you , and the kids."

"Really? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but you can change into comfy clothes if you want."

"Is that a clue about where we are eating?" She asks curiously.

"You'll see."

"Okay, so...its a place where the kids will be with us." She tries to think of where to be going, and is hiding the fact that she wishes it was just her and him going out to dinner.

He smiles. "Yes."

Just then Katrina comes in "Hey dad. We are going to stay home. You and mom go to the dinner."

"Katrina? What are you doing home? Its only 2:30." Lorelai tells her daughter, pointing at the clock. Then looks at Luke. "No its okay, we can all go to dinner, its what your dad wants."

Luke only nods.

"Did you guys forget how to talk all of a sudden?" She asks her husband and daughter.

"Well, I thought maybe you and daddy would want to go to dinner alone tonight. You haven't spent much alone time with us crazy kids running around." Katie says.

Luke smiles, understanding the hint she was making. Katie looks at her dad and he smiles at her. She then goes back into the living room.

"Dinner alone wouldn't be bad, huh?" Luke says.

"No..uh...not bad at all." She answers nervously. She wants to if its a date or not, but she knows she can't ask him that. "I'll be upstairs." She rushes upstairs to try and find something to wear for her maybe date tonight.

He smiles, happy they were going out alone for once. He goes in the living room and sits on the couch, watching TV.

Later that night Luke yells up the stairs to Lorelai. It was around 5:00 p.m.

"Lorelai, are you ready?" He asks.

"Almost!" She shouts down the stairs.

He laughs and stands by the stairs waiting for her and Katie came down.

"What on earth is she doing?" He asks.

"She's getting ready dad, duh."

"Okay." He nods looking at his watch. He has called and arranged reservations at a nice restaurant since the kids weren't going. He was waiting on Lorelai.

A few minutes later Lorelai comes down the stairs, wearing a long skirt and a very pretty shirt.

"Okay, I'm ready." She announces in a shy voice. Very nervous about going out alone with Luke.

"You look very nice." He says to her.

"Thanks..so uh...do you. Is this okay? I wasn't sure what to w..wear." She stutters nervously as she walks down the stairs and over to him.

He smiles at how nervous she was. "You look perfect." He says.

She smiles back then looks at her oldest daughter. "Are you sure you don't want me to call a babysitter?"

"Mom, I am 14. I can watch the rest of them."

"Alright, just make sure the wild party is cleaned up before we get home." SHe says with a laugh and gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, go now." She says to her parents.

"Fine, Fine." Lorelai says goodbye to the rest of them and then heads out to the car. Luke stays behind.

"Do you have everything ready dad?"

"Yeah." He whispers into his mic, so that Lorelai couldn't hear. He led her to the passengers side, opened her door, and helped her in.

They get to the restaurant and sit down at the table. Luke looks nervously down at his shirt.

"Why do you keep looking at your shirt?" She asks curiously.

"Making sure it looks okay I guess." He says.

"I think you look very handsome."

"Well..thanks. "He says and smiles.

"You gotta say more than that dad." Katrina tells him through the microphone.

"I've already said it, but you like very nice as well."

"Thanks...you are being very sweet tonight. Its like someone's telling you what to say." Lorelai says and laughs, not knowing how true it really was for Luke.

"Change the subject, ask her about her day." Kartina whispers to her dad.

"So how was your day? I mean besides finding out the news and all." He says not wanting katie to know about the pregnancy.

"It was good. It felt great to get back to work these last couple of weeks. I'm feeling much better. How was your day?"

"Good. It was a slow day, but it was good." He says.

"Good...Good." Then a lull comes in the conversation and Luke can't think of what to say next.

"So um..you tell anyone else?" Luke asks.

"About the pregnancy?" He nods. "Is that really important?"

"I..I..I'm sorry. I just asked." He says and then it goes quiet because he wasn't sure what to say.

Lorelai had turned to ask the waiter for a glass of water, so Luke turned as well and talked into his microphone. "Katie, I'm dying out here!"

"Calm down dad, it can't be that bad."

"Not that bad? I have nothing else to say to her."

"Dad, she's your wif-"

"She is not my wife Katrina, I don't even know her anymore. Why is this so hard?"

Lorelai had turned back around and saw Luke talking to his shirt. "Uh, Luke? What are you doing?" She asks, then Luke turns around, startled and forgets that he is holding the tiny microphone in his fingers. "What is that?"


	14. Chapter 14

"It's um..a microphone." He puts his head down

"Katie, we are busted." He says into it.

"See ya" She says and disconnects quickly.

"I was nervous about tonight and wasn't sure how to talk with you and I didn't want to do or say anything wrong." Luke says to her.

"So you needed our 14 year old daughter just to get through a night with me?"

"Its not even like that Lorelai."

"Then why can't you talk to me by yourself? Is it that hard?"When he hesitates for a minute, Lorelai takes that as a yes. "Maybe this was a bad idea...I should go." She starts to fidget around in her seat, getting her jacket, but as she moves her hand it knocks over a glass of water and it spills all over Luke. "Oh god, I'm sorry. This really was a bad idea, looks at me, I'm shaking." She attempts to grab napkins to help Luke dry off his shirt and and pants.

"It's okay. Stop. I can just take you home." He says sadly and grabs his coat and then hands her hers.

"No, I have to clean this up. The table is all wet. We can't leave." She pulls her arm away from him and continues to clean up the table, Luke looks at her with a worried Luke. Lorelai is acting strange, even for her.

"Leave it. Come on." He says and pulls her lightly

He pulls her to her chair and then moves his chair so that he is sitting right next to her. "If you didn't want to go out with me alone, why didn't you just say so?" She asks sadly.

"I never said I didn't want to go out alone with you tonight. I wanted us to go out as a family because I thought it would have been nice, but then Katie proposed the idea of the both of us going out alone and that sounded even better, but I freaked. I didn't know what to say to you, or if this was a date. I feel like I'm never going to be let back in your life, or never trusted again. I'm afraid I will screw up. Just tell me. What else do I need to do for you to believe that I will never hurt you again?"

"Its not that I think you will ever hurt me again Luke. Its the trust, I need to trust you again, and up until tonight, I was really starting to trust you. But then you hide some small microphone and gets tips on what to say to me. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Lets just go home." He says. He was embarrassed and didn't want to talk about their night anymore

"Come on Luke, tell me. Why did you do it? Why can't you just talk to me?"

"Because I wasn't sure what to say Lorelai. I didn't want to say the wrong thing because you know why? It seems like if I make one wrong mistake, I'm done and then thats it."

"I thought we were past all of this. We've been living together for five weeks, I thought that maybe....never mind. It doesn't matter anymore now because apparently you aren't as tough as you used to be. The old Luke wouldn't just back away from me, he'd fight for me."

"I have been fighting for you, Dammit! Why can't you open your eyes and notice that? What am I doing wrong?" He says getting mad and agitated at the same time.

Lorelai still continues to speak in a calm voice. "I'm not yelling at you, I am just trying to talk to you."

"I don't want to fight either, but what am I doing wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing...you are being perfect...its me." She admits, and looks down at her food.

"Why is it you? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I expect too much out of you."

"That sounds bad on my part. Not yours."

"But its not fair, I shouldn't expect so much out of you all the time."

"It's okay, really."

She just nods, half agreeing with him. "I'll pay for the check, you can take the car home. I just want to take a walk around this town for a little bit, I'll find another way to get home."

"I will pay for it and you are not walking around town, Lorelai. We are in Hartford. Let me take you home. Then if you want to walk around, you may."

She sighs. "Okay...besides, walking around by myself got me in trouble last time."

He smiles at her and they get up. They walk to the register and pay and then start to walk out the door. Luke bravely slips his hand down and grabs hers, interlocking his fingers with her.

She smiles back and holds tightly to his hand as he leads her to the truck. He helps her in, then goes to the other side, gets in and starts the car.

"Thanks for a great night Luke, besides all the drama at the end." Lorelai speaks up after being silent for 10 minutes into the car ride home.

"Yeah..it was fun."

When they get home, Lorelai debates going for a walk by herself, but decides that that would be taking a big step backwards. So instead, she shocks herself and Luke by asking.

"Hey, you want go for a walk?"

He looks at her and says, "Sure." as they walk back out the door.

They walk hand-in- hand around town. As they are walking down the wooded path and head to the lake, the bump into someone.

"Oh sorry I-Lorelai?"

"Steve? What are you doing out here?" She asks and hides behind Luke a little bit.

"When you told me you were pregnant, I realized, I want to know the kid."

Lorelai looks at Luke, who is giving her a, what did you tell him, look. "You're a drunk Steve, I don't want you near any child of mine."

"Oh come on give me a chance, or at least let me give you money for the kid."

She shakes her "No."

Luke pushes her behind him "She doesn't need anything from you at all. She will be taken care of, as well as the baby. If you come near her, our children, or her baby when it's born, you and I are going to have trouble."

"Whatever, she is just a slut anyways. The baby is probably not even mine."

"Oh. I can assure you it is yours."

"Psh." Steve says.

"Just get the hell out of here. I don't ever want to see your face again." Luke says.

"I have a right to know if the kids mine. Isn't that what you said when you called me Lorelai?" Luke stands there, shocked, and moves away from Lorelai. She tries to move closer to him, but he backs away.

"I see you didn't tell him you called me."

"Just get out of here Steve!"

"No, I like seeing you squirm when nervous."

"Steve, please, just leave." She begs him.

He laughs and walks up to her, grabbing her and kissing her. Luke grabs him by his shirt and throws him on the ground.

The guys both start fighting, Lorelai stands there screaming at them. "Stop it you guys! Please! Just stop!" They don't listen to her so she turns and runs in the direction of her house.

Steve gets up and runs after Lorelai. He pushes her and she trips falling into the lake. Luke gets up running toward her

"Lorelai! Are you okay?"

Lorelai stands up, dripping wet and nods. "Yeah...I'm fine."

He wraps an arm around her waist and walks away with her. "Lets get you home." He whispers.

"Thanks.." She turns her head to see Steve walking away, then looks at Luke. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I called him."

"It fine, but why exactly did you call?"

"I wanted to tell him about the baby."

"Are you going to let him see it?"

"God no, I just....wanted him to know that he is going to have a kid out in the world. Who knows, maybe it'll somehow inspire him to get help or something."

"Good. Thats good." He says and they finally get home.

"You're not mad at me?" She asks curiously, as they walk in the house. Rory had gotten all the kids to bed and was in bed herself, when they got home.

"No." He says "Do you want me to do anything?" He asks.

"No, but I'm just surprised you aren't mad thats all."

"I don't like the fact that you told him because he will try to come around now, but I'm not mad."

"He's a drunk Luke, he probably will forget I ever told him that I was pregnant."

"Lets hope so " He says. "Now why don't you go and get a shower."

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I could use one, thanks...will you still be up when I get out?"

"If you want me to be, yes."

"If you want to go to bed its okay. I was going to stay up for a little bit."

"No. I can stay up its okay."

"Alright." Lorelai leaves Luke alone downstairs while she goes to take a shower. While Luke is sitting on the couch, he hears little footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hi daddy." Little Colin walks over to him, dragging his blankie along with him.

"Hey kiddo. What's going on?"

"I don't wanna sleep no more. I hear you and mommy come home." He explains and climbs up on the couch with Luke.

"Its really late kiddo. you should be in bed."

"How tum you not in bed too?"

"I'll be going to bed soon."

"Why not now?"

"I am doing something right now."

"What are you doing?"

"I have to talk to mommy when she gets done her shower. Then I'm going to bed. Okay buddy?"

"Okay. Night daddy." He gives him a hug and slides off the couch.

"Night kiddo." He says and Colin goes back to bed. then ten minutes later, Lorelai comes down.

"Hey, you're still up."

"Yup."

"So..did you..want to talk?"

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

"No, I meant, did you want to talk to me about anything?"

"Um..not about anything in particular."

She sits next to him on the couch. "Really? Nothing?"

"Not that I can think about. Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"I think you should explain why you couldn't just talk to me by yourself tonight. You still haven't apologized."

"I thought I already told you this?" He just looks at her wondering why she needs here it over and over.

"I told you I was nervous. I was expecting us to go out as a family. I hadn't planned on it being just the two of us and if I knew if would have been, I would have planned something great for you. Am I not allowed to be nervous, Lorelai?"

"No, you are. I just...wanted to know. I want you to be able to talk to me. I thought we could be friends. Don't you want to go back to being friends with me?"

"Of course I do, but I thought we already were friends again? We weren't? Do I have to wait until you decide what we are?"

"No Luke, I know we were already friends. But its not the same, I talking about friends like the way we used to be. Were were best friends Luke, I know you remember. You were my best friend before any of this other stupid stuff got in the way...I just...want my best friend back." She explains in a sad voice and sits next to him on the couch.

"He didn't go anywhere. He is sitting right here." He says, pulling her into him.

She moves her arms so that she can hug him. "Good, because I've missed him so much." She admits to him.

"I missed you too." He says.

She pulls away a little bit so that she can have eye contact with him. "I want you to know, I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. I'm sorry I was ever with Steve, I'm sorry I got pregnant with his child, I'm sorry that you are going to have to raise this child, knowing that it isn't really yours...I'm just...sorry. For everything Luke."

HE touches her face lightly. "Don't apologize. People make mistakes it's normal and as far as this pregnancy goes, it's not like you tried it. You didn't ask for this to happen and I would be happy to help you in anyway with this baby. We have the money and we can do this Lorelai."

"You know Luke...Steve really isn't a bad guy when he's not drunk. He can be really sweet. I just can't believe I fell for it."

"I do not see that guy being sweet at all." He says and then looks at her. "I'm sorry for what all I did to you, cheating, and everything." He says sincerely.

She smiles at him, glad that he actually said the word cheating to her. "I'm not going to say its okay, because what you did...well thats never okay. But I really, truly forgive you. Maybe all of this stuff happened to make us open our eyes and realize how much we lo- I mean, care for each other."

"Yeah, maybe" He says. He really did love her, but he didn't know about her loving him.

"Could I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." He says. "Go ahead."

"After you and Rachel...you know...did you ever gain any closure with her?"

"I haven't actually talked to her since that night."

"Ohh Luke, not good. You never sleep with someone and then never talk to them again. Thats probably one of the meanest things a guy could do." She explains to him, liking that they are such good friends again.

"It's not all my fault. She could have called too you know. Besides I ruined my marriage that not, calling her would have been even worse."

"No she couldn't have. You are the guys, guys are always supposed to be the ones to call. Duh, come on, everybody knows that Luke."

"It takes two to have sex. It shouldn't always be the guy. I didn't want to be with her."

"After it was over you didn't. But you wouldn't have done it at all if there wasn't a small part of you that wanted to remember what it felt like to be with her again. You wanted to see if your feelings for her were still there. Its okay, you can admit it, I understand that all guys are stupid."

"All guys? I thank you for characterizing me as all guys." He says and gets up off the couch. He wasn't mad, but irritated.

"I'm going to bed." He says and goes to his room.

Lorelai jumps off the couch and follows him upstairs. "Come on Luke. I thought we were just talking as friends."

"Well I don't want to talk about that event anymore. I know what I did was stupid, but I'm not stupid Lorelai. I can't even believe that you are characterizing me with all the other guys. Maybe I am one of those guys now. then if I am, I might as well give up because you don't deserve someone who is stupid and foolish. I'm done." He says and closes his door and locks it.

Lorelai becomes very frustrated with him and the way he overreacted so she kicks the wall. Then goes into her room, slams the door shut and goes to bed.

The next morning Luke got up before Lorelai and wrote a note for her before leaving for work.

Lorelai,

I think this time you need to think about what you want. When you know for sure, let me know. I'm sorry for the way I acted.

-Luke

Lorelai gets up a little while later and reads Luke's note. She can't believe him.

"How could he think I need to think about what I want! That little jerk! I try to be his friend and this is what he does!" Lorelai talks to herself in an angry tone.

"Hi momma" Colin says as he walks into the room

"Hey little man, you want something for breakfast?"

"Yeah, but I want daddy to make it."

"You know what, thats a good idea. Here," She hands him the phone and dials Luke's number. "Talk to daddy." She grins, this is payback.

"Hi daddy."

"Hello Lukes." Luke says

"Daddy!"

"Hi Colin" He says

"I'm hungry."

"Oh really? Well wheres mommy?"

"Right here, but I want you to make it."

"Ok. You want me to come to the house to make or you come here?"

"You come home!" He cheers.

"Be right there buddy." He says. He would do anything for his kids, but he didn't know that Lorelai was doing it as payback.

Luke comes through the door a couple minutes later. "Well, well, well, look who's home." Lorelai says as Luke walks into the kitchen.

He doesn't answer her. He gets out the pan and starts to make eggs for Colin.

Lorelai continues talking to him. "So, back to what we were talking about last night. I think you should call Rachel." She says with a big grin on her face, knowing that he can't just get mad and storm out of the house with their 3 year old sitting at the table.

"Yeah maybe I will. Then we will be right back where we started from. You will get ticked off and because I contacted her, or wait it will be all my fault because I'm stupid right?" He says referring to her comment

"Daddy not stupid!" Colin says.

"I never called you stupid! And I won't be mad if you call her, especially since I'm the one who is suggesting it!"

"You said all guys are stupid. That includes me now doesn't it?" He asks, still having his voice calm.

"Its just an expression Luke. Since when are you so defensive?"

"I don't know. I could ask you a lot of things that changed about you too."

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what I said. You have changed too."

"How have I changed?"

"You have. I can't explain it."

"No way mister, you accused me something, you better be able to explain it."

He sighs. "I can't explain it because it's not true. You were right and I was wrong."

She stands back. "Really?"

He just nods. "I think I have changed for the best though, but what do you think?" He asks turning around to face her.

She folds her arms. "You've definitely become more trusting and open, but you've also become rude and defensive."

He just nods and puts Colin's breakfast on the table.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asks Lorelai

"Sure, I'll have some eggs and some pancakes and some bacon." Even though she would normally eat this much, she is also trying to tell him that she really wants him to stay.

"Coming up, but your not getting coffee." He warns

"What! Thats not fair! I need coffee!"

"You know why you can't have coffee. Now I'm not fighting you on this."

"Why tan't momma have her toffee?" Colin asks

Just then Katrina walks in and sits down.

"No reason baby, be quiet and eat your eggs." She orders her son, who knows better and listens to her.

"Mom? Why can't you drink coffee?" Katrina asks curiously and worried.

"I'm fine honey, I just...can't drink it thats all."

"Are you sick?"

"Colin, eat." She points to his food sternly.

"Why does everyone care about my coffee intake! I'm a grown women, I can make my own freakin' decisions!" She raises her voice, her pregnancy hormones showing in full force. Colin sinks down in his seat and starts to cry, taking a spoonful of egg

"Mom, calm down. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She realizes how that came out and calms herself down a little. "I mean, yes honey, I'm okay."

Colin takes his spoon filled with eggs and purposely flicks it onto the floor. Thats when Lorelai goes crazy. "Colin! Turn around and eat your god damn eggs before you get sent to your room without eating!" She yells at him and slams his spoon back on the table next to his plate.

"Not hungry." He says and runs to his room crying.

Lorelai ignores it. "What do I have to do to eat some breakfast around here!?" She sits down, her face is red with anger. Luke and Katrina exchange a glance and Katrina realizes what is wrong with her mom. Her hormones were this crazy when she was pregnant with Colin 3 years ago.

Three years ago Luke had a secret meeting with the kids, everyone had to be extra nice to Lorelai no matter what. During the last 4 months of her pregnancy with Colin the doctor had put her on bed rest, thats when Luke's plan had to really kick in.

Katrina sighs, as does Luke, realizes that its going to happen all over again.

"Why are you guys staring at each other? Is there something wrong with me? Say something!" She yells at them.

"Is there anything I can do for you mom?" Katrina asks quickly and Luke brings Lorelai her food.

"I could use a glass of water."

She nods and gets a glass of water for Lorelai and sits it down in front of her.

"Here you go mom."

"Thanks." She chugs the water and puts the glass back on the table. Then she takes one bit of her pancakes and runs to the bathroom, throwing up.

"Oh no." Luke says and runs after her. He sits down on the floor, holds her hair, and rubs her back.

Lorelai puts her own hand on her forehead. "I hate this." She mumbles.

"I know you do." He says softly.

"Make it feel better Luke." She whines and leans against his leg. This was the other thing she does, make people feel sorry for her so that they'd take care of her no matter what.

He smiles knowing her trick, but gives in. "I'll take care of you. Don't worry. I'm calling you off work."

"But I have to go to work." She whines.

"You really want to go to work?"

"Noo, but I need to. Michele is gonna burn the place down."

"Don't worry, he won't. " He laughs.

"But what if he does?"

"Lorelai, it will be okay. I promise."

"Fine, but if its not, you will pay." She threatens him.

He smiles. "You think you can get up now?"

"I don't think so, could you carry me?" She asks in a baby voice and pouts.

"Sure" He says and smiles, picking her up. "Where to?"

"The couch...then could you bring me the breakfast you made for me?"

"I will go get it." He says putting her on the couch and going.

Luke brings her the breakfast and she gives it a weird look. "Ew, there's something in the eggs. I can't eat this!" She hands the plate back to him, he looks at the plate and doesn't see anything wrong with it.

He knows it's because she is pregnant and offers to make her something else

"Do you want something else?"

"Yes, I want french toast and a bagel." She orders.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Some apple juice, and more bacon."

"You got it. " He says, getting up and kisses her on the lips out of reflex.

"I'm uh sorry." He says.

Lorelai sits up and moves to the other end of the couch nervously. "Um...don't...uh...worry about it. Its okay."

He nods, going to make her breakfast.

A couple of minutes later Kelsey comes downstairs, after Lorelai has calmed down and becomes normal again.

"Mommy, why is Colin upstairs crying?"

"Colin's crying?" She asks, not remembering what happened before.

"Uhuh, he's screaming and crying really loud."

"Luke!" Lorelai shouts for him.

Luke comes in the living room. "What's up?"

"Kelsey just told me that Colin is screaming and crying upstairs. What happened?" She asks, seriously not remembering what happened earlier.

"You screamed at him. It was pretty bad."

"Oh right...he hates me now." She says sadly and tears start to flow.

"Hey. I bet he doesn't hate you, Kels, go get your brother."

She calms down and waits for Kelsey to bring Colin downstairs.

She is dragging him downstairs, he is still screaming. "NO! Stop it! I don't wanna see mommy!"

"See, he does hate me. You lied to me Luke!"

"I didn't lie to you!" He snaps back.

"You said he wouldn't hate me, but he does." She says and sits back on the couch, crying. Now Luke has to deal with his very hormonal wife and a screaming 3 year old.

"Colin, come here" He says and takes him to the kitchen, sitting him on the counter.

"Do you hate mommy?"

He wipes his little nose and nods. "Yes daddy, she yell at me."

"Kiddo, let me tell you something. Mommy is going to be having a baby, so that means you are going to be a big brother, so you got to be extra nice to mommy. She didn't mean to yell at you and she is sorry."

"Why do we need a be extra nice to her?"

"Because mommy can't be stressed. Its not good for the baby."

"Why?"

"Because it could hurt the baby, and she'll drive us all crazy."

"I gonna be a big brother?" He asks, starting to understand and to Luke's relief, finally stops asking why.

"Yup, just like Brendan is to you."

"I be da bestest big broder in da whole world." He cheers and Luke helps him off the counter, then Colin runs into the living room and touches Lorelai's stomach.

She smiles. "Hey Colin, what are you doing?"

"I going to be a big broder?" He asks.

Lorelai smiles and nods. "Yes baby, you are."

"I'll be the best big broder ever!" He exclaims.

Lorelai lifts him onto her lap and gives him a big hug. "I know you will buddy."

"When will it be here?" He asks.

"In about nine months."

"Thats a very long time."

"It seems long, but it'll go by fast."

"Yay!"

"Okay buddy, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed."

Colin ran up the stairs and changed and then sat down and played his Vsmile game, forgetting to come back downstairs.

Luke at back down on the couch next to Lorelai.

"See I told you he didn't" He says

"Yeah..well I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap."

"Okay." He says.

"Ill be down here if you need me." He says, he planned on taking the rest of the day off.

She stops at the stair case and turns around. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"I'm going to take the rest of the day off. I thought maybe we could hang out, but I understand you need to sleep, so go ahead. I'll watch TV."

"What did you want to do?"

"I don't know. Just hang out. Can't we just hang like we used to do?"

She smiles and walks back over to the couch. "Sure we can. What'd you want to do?"

"Well. We can just watch tv for now if you want to."

"We could do that. What do you feel like watching?" She asks and hands him the remote.

Next day~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nice of you to show up." She snaps at him.

"You don't even give me a chance to explain." He says to her.

"Go ahead, explain."

He sits down next to her. "Rachel called."

"I'm listening." She adds.

"She said she needed to come over and talk to me, so I said okay. She came over to the dinner and we went upstairs to talk. She said she really misses me and wishes we could be together and try again and basically asked me if I would do that. I told her no because I have to be a father and husband to my family and not only that I want to be with my family. She didn't take it very well and we argued a lot. She brought up that famous night and asked what it ment. I told her that, yes I thought it meant something that night, but it doesn't. I told her I'm no longer in love with her, but I will always be there and love her as a friend. She asked me if I really loved you and I said yes and I'm really sorry I didn't call you, but I didn't get the chance and.." She cuts him off.

She takes in Luke's rant and can't help but smile a little. Thats the first time he's ranted like that in a long time.

"So, Rachel called you?" She asks. Still not fully over the shock of it. "That little, Bitch. Thinking she can just come up here and-" Luke laughs and cuts her off.

"Yeah. I don't know what gave her the right to just come up here like that." He says and smiles back at her.

"If you still have feelings for her, I'll understand. I mean, you were in love with her at one point. You would have probably married her if she didn't leave you the first time."

"I will probably always love her Lorelai. she was my first love, but I love you so much more. Do I understand what I'm saying?"

"Sure...yeah..I know."

"Are you sure you do? You seem like you don't" He says.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it Luke. Its okay." She says and brushes it off, wanting to change the subject.

He just nods and leans over and kisses Lorelai on the cheek and then lays down.

"So, how was work overall today?" She asks him curiously.

"It was good. A bit stressful when I had to go inventory with no help, but it was good. How was the inn?" He asks.

"It was good. The funniest thing happened. Michel was beaten with a towel."

"Do I even want to know why?" He asks curiously.

"You had to be there, its hard to explain." She says and starts laughing.

He just smiles at her "At least you got a good laugh out of the day right?"

"Yeah, it was very funny."

"Good. Thats good." He says and nods.

"Yeah..it is." Then a weird silence falls between them. "Did you eat dinner?"

"Well, no I didn't get the chance to eat anything, but I'm fine. It's late and you have to get up really early for work." He says remembering she had to be there earlier tomorrow.

"I know I have to get up early tomorrow. What does that have to do with you eating something?"

"Because if I go downstairs to get something to eat, and then I come back up I will disturb your sleeping and I don't want to do that. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"No you won't, its okay."

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?"

She nods and he nods back and then goes downstairs to get something to eat.

She sees him come back up a little while later. "So, how was your dinner?"

"It was good. Thank you for making dinner for the kids and again, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here."

"No problem, I'm used to it."

"O..o..oh okay." He says feeling bad, but a bit upset that she wasn't giving him any credit.

She rolls her eyes and laughs. "Luke, hun, relax, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything."

"I'm sorry. It seemed like you meant it that way."

"I didn't. Now come on, let's get some sleep."

He nods and drapes an arm around her and they fall asleep

The next morning Lorelai gets up and so does Luke he gets downstairs and makes breakfast for her before she goes to work.

Lorelai smiles when she sees her breakfast on the table. "Hey, this looks so good...but I can't eat it."

"Why not?" He asks confused.

"Morning sickness. Not feeling that great this morning."

"Okay, but you should really eat something." He says concerned.

"I'll just have a pop tart."

"You should have something nourishing, you are pregnant."

"Pop tarts are nourishing."

"Well as long as you think so, but stop by the dinner for lunch and I will make you something?" He suggests

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Good, so I'll see you then?" He asks.

"Yeah you will."

He nods. "Have a good morning at work." He says sweetly.

"You too." She says and gives him a hug.

"Thanks" He says and hugs back.

She stops outside, and wonders why Luke's not going to work also.

He waits until she is out of the drive way and then comes out, gets in his truck and leaves

About an hour later at Lorelai's work, a delivery man comes up to the front desk where Lorelai was at the moment.

He walked up with flowers and a medium sized teddy bear. "Is there a Lorelai Danes here?" He asks

"Thats me. Can I help you?" She asks

"These are for you." He says and sits them down on the counter.

She looks at the flowers and then reads the card.

They were from Luke..

She takes a big sniff out of them and smiles. "He really wants something." She says and giggles. Then she picks up the phone and dials the diner.

"Luke's Diner" Luke says and answers.

"They're beautiful." Lorelai says over the phone.

"I'm glad you like them."

"I do, this was a really sweet thing to do Luke. But you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. You deserve something nice."

"Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

"It was no problem. I have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Have you thought about what I asked you yesterday about us being back together?"

"Woah, talk about being to the point...umm...I haven't really had time to think about it yet. Its been a busy morning."

"I..I..I'm sorry." He stutters. "I won't bug you about it or ask again."

"Its okay."

"I am glad you like the flowers and bear. I..I got to go. I'll see you at home. " He says embarrassed for asking.

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye." He says and hangs up.

He goes back to work and then later that night he goes home. It was about 5:00 p.m when he walked in the door.

Lorelai greets him at the door. "Hey you, how was your day?"

"It went good. Busy, but good. " How about you?"

"Mine was good, come look in the kitchen!" She says excitdely and grabs his hand, pulling her with him. She stops in the doorway of the kitchen and points to the table.

"Look, I put those flowers you got me in a vase with water. I didn't forget! They are still alive." She hadn't turned her head though, but did when she saw the look on Luke's face.

"Whats wrong?"

He turns her head. She looks confused and turns around. Their dog,Max, had knocked down the vase and ate most of the flowers.

Lorelai rushes over to pick up the broken glass and stabs her finger by accident.

"Ow! Ow Ow! Luke, it hurts." She whines, even though the glass barely broke skin, but it was bleeding a tiny bit. "And your flowers....I ruined them, I'm sorry."

He goes over and takes her hands in his and looks at her finger that was bleeding to make sure she was okay.

"It's not a big deal. They are just flowers. I can even get you more if you want. This wasn't your fault."

He gets a band aid from the cupboard and puts Lorelai's finger under the faucet to clean it, dries it, and then puts a band-aid on it.

"Are you okay? Like you aren't cut anywhere else?" He asks.

She stands up, holding her finger as if its broken and being very dramatic. "No, I'm okay. Thanks for the band-aid. Stupid dog, now I gotta clean all this up."

"No. Sit down. I will clean it." He says.

"Your right, I probably shouldn't clean. My finger could snap in half and blood could splash everywhere. Then you'd slip on it and break your back."

He looks at her and smiles, knowing she was being dramatic, but didn't care.

"You sit. I got this." He says and gets the dust pan and broom.

"Fine, I'll sit."

He cleans up the mess and then sits down with her.

"What's wrong?" She asks him curiously.

He shakes his head. "Nothing." He says.

"Okay...well I'm going to go get Colin and Kelsey ready for bed." She tells him and gets up from the table.

"Do you want some help?" He asks.

"No, but you could talk to Brendan."

"Sure. Talk to him about what though?"

"I don't know, just make sure things are okay between you guys."

He nods and walks up to his sons room. "Hey Bren." He says standing at the door.

"Hey dad." he greets Luke, but doesn't look at him. He just continue to get ready for bed.

"Everything going okay with you?"

"Uh huh. Did you want something?"

"I just wanted to talk to you and see what is going on."

"Well school is good, friends are good, home is okay. I think that about covers it."

"Brendan.."

"Look dad I'm really tired. Can we just talk later?" Luke nods

"Night bud."

"Night." He says and Luke closes the door and goes into Kelsey's room with Lorelai

"Daddy!" She screams with excitement when she sees him. Lorelai was reading her a story.

"Hi baby girl." He says and goes over and hugs her and kisses her cheek. "You sleep good okay?"

"I want you to stay too. Until I go to sleep."

He smiles and then looks at Lorelai. "I think mommy wants to."

"Don't be silly Luke, You should stay in here with us too."

"Okay" He says and sits on the other side of the bed. She falls asleep about ten minutes later and Luke and Lorelai get up.

Lorelai takes Luke's hand and they walk out.

"Hey, did you talk to Brendan?"

"He wasn't in the talking mood. I tried several times and then he told me he was tired and wanted to go to bed, so I let him go to bed."

"You fell for that. Luke, honey, he doesn't fall asleep till about 9. He usually lays down in his bed and watches a movie. You should try talking to him again."

He sighs "I'll try." He says and kisses her cheek.

"Don't fall asleep on me. okay?" He says, wanting to spend time with her.

She smiles. "I won't."

He smiles back and then goes down the hall to Brendan's room and knocks.

"Who is it?" Brendan questions from inside his room on his bed.

"It's dad. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He says

He comes in and sits down on his bed.

"What's going on buddy? You used to talk to me all the time."

He shuts off his TV, gets off his bed and walks around his room in a circle. "Nothing's going on. Everything fine. Why?" He lies to Luke.

"You just don't seem like yourself. You can tell me if something is going on. I can tell their is bud."

"Dad, really I'm okay. I promise." He says and gives him a smile.

"Are you sure?" He says and puts a hand on his shoulder.

He moves away so that Luke's hand can't touch his shoulder again. "Uh huh. I'm sure...but dad, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Can I stay home from school tomorrow?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"I don't feel well, my stomach hurts." He lies, and holds his stomach as if it hurts and walks back over to his bed.

Luke knows something is going on, but doesn't want to force him to tell him.

"Okay buddy. You can stay home, but me or mom will stay home from work with you okay?"

"Its okay, I can stay home alone."

"Okay, but I'll ask mom to stop by on her break, or I will."

"Alright, fine. But you don't have to...I can stay home by myself."

"I'd feel better if someone checked in on you and I'm sure your mother would too."

He nods

"Now get some sleep." He says and kisses his head and then goes to his and Lorelai's room.

Lorelai is wide awake when Luke comes back in with a big smile on her face. "Sooo, how'd it go with Brendan?"

"Good. We talked, but I think something is going on with him. He asked to stay home from school tomorrow, but I don't think he is sick. I think there is something going on that he wont tell us."

"I don't know. He's probably just being a kid. I faked sick all the time when I was a kid, I"ll talk to him tomorrow."

He nods. "So how was work?" He asks.

"It was good."

"Thats good." He says and smiles. "You look exhausted." He says and moves closer to her and puts and arm around her and puts an arm around her.

She yawns. "I am. Are you?"

"I'm getting there. We can go to the bed if you want to." He offers.

"I thought you said you wanted me to stay up because you had to talk to me?" She asks curiously.

"Well, I wanted to spend time with you. You know talk and what not, but you are extremely tired and I understand that. If you want to go to bed, it be okay."

"Okay...but Luke, are you and brendan okay?"

"We're fine. I just wish he would tell me what's going on." He says and they both lay down.

"He's probably afraid to talk to you."

"I don't know why he would be scared. I didn't do anything for him to be."

"He might just not want to tell you things because he's afraid you'll leave again."

"I understand that. I don't know what to do."

"Can I ask you something?"

She nods

"I'm not trying to start a fight here. Do they kids know that I didn't exactly walk out on them? I was kicked out."

"What do you mean you didn't exactly walk out on us?"

"When this whole mess happened and you kicked me out. Did you tell the kids I walked away from their lives? Because I didn't and you know it. Everytime I wanted to come over and see them, you would say it wouldn't be a good idea. I just don't want them to think I walked out. I don't want to be like Christopher or even thought of as Christopher."

"I never kept you from the kids. Ever. Why would you even say that I would do that?" She asks, sitting up and starting to get mad that he would accuse her of stopping him from seeing their kids.

"Because you did once." He says nots yelling "I jsut want them to know that I didn't walk out on them."

"They don't think you walked out on them. But I wasn't going to lie to them and say that you didn't do anything wrong."

He nods. "I know what I did was wrong." He says and lays back down. He looks at her "I know."

She calms down and lays down with him. "Then you understand that I couldn't have you stay here after what you did. I couldn't even look at you...I'm sorry to have to be so honest but I think we need to be this honest from now on with each other."

"I understand that" He says and looks at her.

"I really missed you." He says and sits up.

"I wanted to show you something." He says and grabs a catalog and its a catalog of furniture.

"I want you to pick out a new bedroom suit. Bed, side tables, dresser, the works. You can even pick out new sheets. I want you to have something new, so you don't have to have this bed because well you know and.." She cuts him off by..

She smiles a little and begins to look through the catalog. Half way through she puts it down and looks at him. "Thats really sweet Luke..but...well..after you left, I kind of...went to Sookie's house and we had...sort of a ceremonial burning of my old sheets." She says innocently and Luke just laughs.

"You sure you don't want new sheets. A new bed anything?"

"It would be nice to have new furniture, but I can't afford it right now."

"I didn't say you were paying for it. I will pay for it. Just name what you want."

"Luke we aren't married anymore, I can't just take your credit card and buy whatever I want."

He just nods. "I thought I would offer, but I don't know what you want."

"I really appreciate it. I've slept on the bed this long, I might as well stay on it until I can afford a new one."

He sighs "Okay. If thats what you want." He says

"It is, thanks."

"Well. I'm pretty tired. I'm going to go get some sleep." He says and kisses her cheek. "Goodnight." He says, laying down. He kept thinking of what she said "they weren't married anymore." Technically they were, but he knew what she meant. He wished he would get the chance to prove how much he loved her again.

"Goodnight." She whispers and rolls over, falling asleep for the night.

The next morning all the kids got up and went off to school except Brendan. Luke and Lorelai are both now in his room trying to convince him to go but he's being very stubborn.

"I don't want to go! Daddy told me I didn't have to go!"

"I know honey, but then daddy talked to me about it and I think you should go. There is no good reason why you shouldn't go."

"Yes there is!"

"Then what is it? Tell me and your dad why you don't want to go to school."

"No! Go away from me! I hate you mommy!" He yells and slaps her on the arm. Lorelai stares at her son in shock at what he just did and doesn't move. Now Luke steps in.

"Hey! You will not treat your mom that way. You were taught better then that. Now you tell me what is going on right now Brendan or you will be grounded longer than you already are going to be for disrespecting and hitting your mom."

"I don't care! I'm not telling you mom, or anyone!"

"You want to make a bet?" Luke says, still angry.

"Yeah! Because you will lose!" Brendan yells.

"Brendan, quit the smart ass attitude and tell me what the hell is going on." Luke says, really mad.

"No! I'm never going to tell!" He screams and starts flinging his arms, having a fit on his bed. Then he sits up and starts swinging his arms at both his parents.

Luke picks up Brendan and carries him to another room

"What is going on?" He says

"Is something going on at school? Is that why you don't want to go?"

He wouldn't answer.

"You can just hit people like that or swing your arms that way. What if you would have hurt your mother badly? she is pregnant you know."

"I don't care!" He yells.

Luke just gives him a look.

"I don't care! She shouldn't be having another baby! We already have enough kids! Mommy is just acting like a whore!" He screams.

"Whore? Where the hell did you hear that word from?"

"Around. I'm not dumb."

"Well I don't want to ever hear that come out of your mouth again. Your mother is not a whore."

"She is too! She had Rory when she was only 16 and then had five more kids and now she's having another baby and you aren't even its father! She is one, everyone knows it!"

"Brendan listen to me. Your mother wanted to have a big family and so we did. Thats why you have three sisters and a brother. Now I think you are old enough to hear this. Your mother didn't have sex with the other man, well she did, but was forced against her own will."

"Forced? No, I think she gave it her all."

Luke was very shocked at what his son was saying.

"Your mother was raped Brendan. I'm not sure if you know this, but Steve raped her. He literally hit your mom, tore her clothes off her and threatened to kill her if she didn't let him have sex with her. He did this numerous of times. Now do you still think she is a whore?"

Brendan starts to cry and hits his dad. "Get out of my room!" He yells at him.

"No, you need to understand this. Your mother was taken to the hospital all bruised up because of him. she doesn't deserve being called a whore."

"Go away!"

Luke just shakes his head and walks away.

"Your grounded by the way."

He then goes back to Lorelai who was crying.

"Hey. It's okay." He says taking her into his arms and holding her.

"Thats not my son. What's the matter with him?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it and he is grounded. I do not like the way he was talking to me and you and the way is was treating you."

"I'm going to take a shower." She gets up, brushing Luke off and goes into the bathroom.

"Oh. Okay. Can I at least sit here and talk to you while you shower? Or can we talk then. We need to talk about this."

"Can we talk about it later?" She asks, wanting to avoid it at all costs.

"Sure" He says knowing she won't want to talk later. "I'll be in our room."

"No, why don't you take Brendan to school. He needs to get out of this house."

"Um, okay." He says and goes to Brendan's room

"Lets go your going to school." Luke says;

"No.." Luke cuts him off.

"Now!" Luke screams and Brendan comes.

He throws his backpack in the bed of the truck and gets in the front seat with Luke. "I hate you! Why are you making me go to school?" He whines and complains.

"Because I'm the father and you are the son and sometimes things work that way. Now unless you want to tell me what is going on, then you are going to school."

Brendan huffs the whole drive there but once Luke drags him out of the car Brendan pulls on his arm. Attempting to drag him away from the school.

"Daddy please don't make me go to school today." He begs Luke, with a fear in his eyes that Luke has never seen before. Brendan looks completely terrified to go to school, which is strange because usually he doesn't mind going.


	16. Chapter 16

"Brendan, you have got to tell me what is going on buddy."

"Do I have to go to school?" He asks one more time, he wants that answer before he agrees to talk to his dad. But before Luke gets a change to answer, 3 tall boys coming walking over, pointing and laughing.

"Look who it is, Brendan the Bastard." One boy called him.

"Take that back!"

Brendan yells, moving closer the the big 5th grade boys and further away from Luke.

The 5th grader pushes Brendan to the ground and spits at him. "Your mom probably didn't even want to have you. No wonder why your dad left you guys. You've got no money and your mom sleeps around."

Then the kid kicks Brendan and walks away with his other two friends, laughing. Brendan stands up, brushes himself off and looks up at his dad.

"Those boys pick on you a lot?" Luke asks

Brendan only nods

"Well we need to do something about this and I am certaintly not going to allow you to call them names or hit back. Lets go to your principal."

He grabs his dad's arm and tries to pull him back to the car. "No dad, you can't. If you tell the principal it will just make it worse."

"And just what do you suggest we do?" Luke asks.

"I'll stay home forever and ever."

"Now that's not really going to work. Now we either go to the principal or I go talk to the boys' parents."

"I still choose staying home forever."

"I some how don't think that option is going to work, so let's go to the principals office."

"But dadddddd..." He whines.

"No buts, we are going." He says as they walk into the building.

"He'll just laugh at me."

"He won't while I'm there. Trust me."

"Yes he will daddy. He won't believe me."

"Well we will go and see. Let me talk. What are those boys' names by the way?"

"Brad, Joe and Frankie."

They get in the office and the secretary stands up

"Can I help you?"

"May I talk to the principal?" Luke asks

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I do not, but it is really important that I speak to him." Luke says

"Sir, I can't let you go back there without an appointment."

"Oh yeah? Well, I suppose I'm just suppose to let my son go to school everyday until I can see this principal and let him get picked on and called names and oh yeah let these boys call his mother names such as a whore! These boys do not know our family and I want something done about it!" Luke screams "If not, I'm taking my son home today and will keep him home until I can talk to the principal." Luke says in a very forceful tone.

"Mr. Danes I understand you are upset and we do not take fighting lightly. I just need to you write your name on this paper and I will get you in to see the prinicipal as soon as possible."

"So I can take my son home then, or are we to wait here?"

"Wait here for a few minutes. You may have a seat over there." She points to the chairs in the office.

Luke nods and sits down and then looks to Brendan

"Things are going to be okay."

"I want to go home."

"I know you do kiddo, but lets just wait to talk to the principal and I promise I will take you home today, but do me a favor."

He looks at him

"You need to apologize to your mother."

Brendan starts to cry. "Does mommy hate me now?"

"No, she does not and she never could, but she is very upset. She won't even talk to daddy."

"Why did mommy have to have so many kids though?"

"Your mom wanted a big family and just because she has a lot of kids does not make her a whore. She loves you and your sisters and brother. You have got to understand what happened to mommy this time to make her pregnant."

"According to everybody else mommy is a whore."

"Who all says that?" He asks curious

"Everybody in school, and they say that even their parents think so too."

Luke sighs "From now on you tell people that say things that are not true about our family that it is not their business what does and does not go on in our family, ok?"

"They know you left, everyone in this whole stupid school knows what you did! How could you do that to mom! She didn't stop crying for over two weeks after what you did!" Brendan starts yelling at him and swinging his arms.

He just nods, not sure what to say.

"Im sorry"

Luke doen't say anything at all this time and just sits there. The secretary tells them that the principal can't see them that morning and Luke takes Brendan home.

Lorelai was on the couch sitting with Colin reading a book and they walk in

She look at them two

"Principal couldn't see us." Luke says

"I'm going to go to work, but I will fill you in later." He says and leaves.

"Colin, take your book upstairs and get ready for your nap. I'll be up in a couple of minutes." She gives her son a kiss.

"Okay mommy. Hi brendan!" He says happyily and then runs upstairs.

Lorelai stands up and stares at her son, Brendan stares back at her, then runs to her crying.

"Oh honey, its okay. Tell me what happened." She moves with him to the couch.

"I'm sorry mommy. I'm sorry for what i said. I didn't mean it..I..I just heard others saying it."

Lorelai holds him close and starts to calm him down. "Calm down honey, its okay. I know you didn't mean it, but you still shouldn't have said it and you shouldn't have hit me. I'm going to have to punish you."

He nods, understanding, then lowers his head. "And I shouldn't be able to leave my room every again, and I should be allowed to eat or talk or anything. And I'll clean up everything I broke in my room and get a job to pay for all the stuff. And you'll never have to love me or give me hugs ever again."

"Woah, Woah, hold it right there. There is nothing you could ever do that would make me or your dad ever stop loving you. Do you understand me?" Lorelai tells him sternly.

"I bet daddy doesn't love me though. I made him upset and thats why he is not here right now." He says and is still crying, trying to stop.

"Brendan, honey, your dad loves you very much. He could never hate you. He'll be back later and all three of us can sit down and talk. Right now I want you to sit here with me and tell me what all of this morning was about." She pats the couch next to her and Brendan sits closer to her. Ever since that day Luke moved out, Lorelai and Brendan grew very close and would always have special talks together.

"The kids found out about what happened to our family. Then my best friend Chris isn't allowed to talk to me anymore because his mom won't let him. Chris told me that his mom told him that you are dirty and that he should talk to us. Then another boy heard Chris telling me that and agreed with him. Then 3 big fifth graders always beat me up and pick on me and say that my family adopted me. That we have so many kids that you probably don't know who the father is at all. then their parents tell them you are a whore and that our whole family is crazy and no one should speak or be seen with us and that we should be ashamed of ourselves."

"What? Anything else?" Lorelai asks, in shock.

"Thats about it, but Daddy tried to talk to the principal today, but he was busy, so we came home, but before that I kind of told daddy that it was his fault all this was happening and that he is not sorry for what he did to you. "

She gives Brendan a big hug. "Everything is going to be okay. I can't believe you didn't tell me those kids were beating you up."

"I was just scared and I didn't know what to do. I don't want to go back to that school. Can't you send me and Kelsey to a different school?"

"Honey we can't just send you to another school, and it would only be you, Kelsey is not changing schools, she's still too young. There are steps we have to take before we consider that. Let's see what the principal says first, then we'll go from there. Okay?"

"Alright, I understand."

"Good, now why don't you go up to your room and clean it up."

"Okay mommy" He says and walks away and then comes running back, giving her a hug

"I love you." He says and then kisses her stomach

"And I love you too baby Madison."

Lorelai smiles. "Aw, what a good big brother."

"Aw, what a good big brother"

and then you replied and then i replied with my reply...

is it showing up for you?

Later that night Luke came home and Lorelai was watching tv on the couch

Lorelai turned off the tv and said

"Hey are you ok?"

"Well, earlier today I thought at work that I wasn't, but then I realized that Brendan probably didn't mean what he said and that i was overreacting, but then i thought maybe I am doing something to make him think that." He sighs

"Did I fail you?" He asks

"What?" She asks, wondering why he just asked that.

"I know I failed you. I cheated on you for crying out loud and I feel like I'm never going to be cut off the hook with it. I don't know what I can do to make you happy again and to realize I am never going to hurt you like that again. So, I will ask again. Did I fail you?"

"You didn't fail me Luke. You disappointed me, and hurt me, but you didn't fail me. Listen, no matter how much time passes, theres still a trust issue that is always going to be there. I've been thinking though, what do you think about consueling?"

"Counseling? How is that going to help if you won't be able to trust me. You said you trusted me again Lorelai, but yet there will always be a trust issue."

"I'm not talking about me Luke. I'm talking about the kids. I think that you, the kids and I should go to family counseling. What do you think?"

"It sounds good, but what if it gets out? I mean the kids at school already attack Brendan. Our children do not need anymore hassle because of me." He says accusing himself.

"There's nothing wrong with getting a little help Luke. We

shouldn't have to hide it."

"Ok" He says

"We can do it"

"Really? You aren't just saying that to get me to stop asking you?" She asks with a smile.

"I'm serious about it Lorelai." He says and sits down next to her

"Great, so I'll look up some doctors in the phone book and see which one will be the best for us."

He nods as she gets the phone book

He grabs her hand "Hey, we dont have to call and look now do we?"

She closes the book. "No, I guess not. Why? What else did you have in mind?"

"Lets just hang out." He says and smiles

"By the way, where are the kids? It's too quiet."

"Brendan and Colin are upstairs. Kelsey and Katrina are outside in the backyard raking leaves.

"Got them working huh?"

"They came home from school fighting, so I sent them outside and told them if they don't have a death wish they won't step inside this house."

"What they fight about?"

"I don't even know, they were just going at each other."

He nods "I'm sure they will tell you eventually." HE says and she smiles

He smiles back and leans into kiss her when Katrina came running in

"Mom! Kelsey is hurt!"

"What!?" Lorelai screams and then sees her seven year old daughter walking through the back door crying and holding her mouth. Lorelai runs over to her.

"Oh baby, what happened?"

She takes her hand away from her mouth and she is bleeding and Kelsey starts to talk

"I was raking leaves like you told me to and then me and Katie started fighting and she pushed me and I fell into the chair on the deck and I hit my mouth." She says and is crying

"It hurts mommy." She says hugging into Lorelai

"And I think my tooth is chipped."

"Come on, its okay. let's get you cleaned up."

"I'm never gonna have a normal mouth again. They are going to fire me."

"Shhh..." Lorelai tries to calm her down as her and Luke get Kelsey cleaned up. "No one is going to fire you sweetie."

"Yes they will. Once they see my tooth is chipped, they won't want me."

"No they wonn't baby. its okay."

She only nods

"Is my tooth chipped badly daddy?"

Luke doesn't say anything.

"Luke, answer her. Its fine right."

Luke just looks at Lorelai and looks to his daughter

"It's okay Kelsey."

"I'm gonna lose my tooth."

"Honey, even if you do it will come back in" Luke says

"No its not."

"Yes it will. Everything will be okay" He says as Katie enters the kitchen

"Hey Kelsey, are you okay?"

"I hate you, go away!" She yells and hits her sister.

"Hey! No hitting." Lorelai says sternly.

"But mommy she pushed me and made me fall. Thats not fair"

"I know, and she will be punished too. But you know the rules, no hitting."

"Thats not fair! Why should I be punished." She protests.

"I only hit her. I didn't make her fall down and get injured." She explains.

"I wasn't going to punish you, but now that I think about it. You are both grounded for a week. Katrina, go up to your room and don't come out until I come get you. Your father and I are going to take Kelsey to the dentist, then she will be joining you."

"That is not fair!" Katie yelled

"you always baby her."

"Kelsey is grounded to Katrina" Luke says

"Ugh" She groans and stomps up the stairs.

"Lets get you to the dentist. Make sure you enjoy this car ride." Lorelai tells her as the three of them get into the car.

"Why?"

"Because its the last ride you'll be having for two weeks."

"Mommy that is not fair. I only hit her. She pushed me down and made me chip a tooth. I don't see how it is equal punishment."

"You two have been non stop fighting all week. I'm tired of it and until you two can get along you'll be spending every waking minute together."

"But mommy." Kelsey whined.

"Kelsey Victoria Danes that will be enough." Luke says.

"Stop fighting with your mother. Your punishment was given."

"I don't want to hear another word from you until we are back home."

Kelsey sat back and didn't say a word as Luke kept on driving.

They arrived at the dentist and went in. The receptionist told them to have a seat and the dentist would be with the shortly.

After Kelsey gets her tooth fixed, the three drive home and Lorelai sends Kelsey right up to her room. When she gets up there she is greeted by her not so happy big sister.

"I'm in trouble too."

"Listen squirt, I know we are both in trouble but its bad enough i have to share a room with a 7 year old. Don't talk to me right now." Katrina says loudly and in a mean way to Kelsey.

"Fine, I don't want to talk to you anyway."

Downstairs Luke and Lorelai were on the couch watching tv. Lorelai was leaned into Luke and he had his arm around her.

"How are you feeling today? Baby wise" He asks

"I'm feeling great. How are you feeling? With the Brendan situation."

"I'm better. I was mad at first, but I know he doesn't mean it. We are going to be okay, you know? All of us."

"I hope so."

"We will" He says and kisses her head.

"When is your next appointment by the way?" He asks.

"Next month."

"Because I want to go with you. I want to make sure everything is okay too."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"I really want to. Why what all does the appointment intail?"

"I'm not sure."

He laughs "Well, either way I'm going. If you want me to that it is. I mean if you dont want me to then just say the word and I wont bec.." She cuts him off.

"Luke, honey calm down. I'd love for you to come with me."

"Okay" He laughs

"What's so funny?" She asks with a smile.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just laughing because this finally seems like us. The way it use to be. You know?" He says.

"Yeah."

Luke smiles and strokes her hair back as they continue to watch tv.

There was a knock on the door about ten minutes later.

"I got it." Luke says and gets up, goingto the door and answering it. There stood Emily.

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore." Luke says

"Where is Lorelai?" She says harshly and brushes passed him and right to the living room.

"Ha, so it is true. You are pregnant again. When did you plan on telling your parents?" She asks

"Mom, what are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?" Lorelai asks, standing up, shocked to see her mother, whos never been to her house before.

"You think it would be that hard to find you and did you not want me to know where you lived, or my grandkids?"

"You've never cared or called since Rory was little. What makes you think I would think you cared now?"

"Thats not true and you know it." Emily says

"So you and Luke are pregnant huh?"

"That is none of your business."

"Well, you can tell. You are showing Lorelai. I wasn't sure if it was Luke's baby or whatever your ex boyfriends name is."

"Get out!" Loreli screams at her mother.

Luke looks over at Lorelai and he can tell she is getting upset, so he stands in front of her, looking at her.

"Sit down and calm down. Please?" He says and turns to Emily

"You need to leave. Now"

Lorelai stands back up and walks over to her mom. "Get out of my house! Now!"

"Fine. I'm going. I'm going." She says and then leaves.

She then turns around and lashes out at Luke. "And I don't need you to protect me against my mother. It is none of your business so could you just learn to mind your own!" Lorelai yells at him and goes upstairs to her room.

He goes upstairs and tries to go in the room, but she locked the door. He sighs and gets pillows and a blanket out of the closet and goes down and sleeps on the couch for the night

Meanwhile in Kelsey and Katrina's room neither one of the girls are speaking to each other still.

"Katrina, move! I wanna play on the computer." Kelsey whines and tries to push her big sister out of the chair.

"No, I am on here doing something. You can wait. You don't always have to have your own way."

"But you've been on forever! I want a turn."

"Who cares what you want. go tell Mom and Dad to buy you your own computer. I'm sure they'd buy you one." she says harshly

"I'm telling mommy on you!" Kelsey yells and runs into Lorelai's room.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Lorelai sits up in bed and looks at her daughter. "What is it baby?"

"Katie won't get off the computer." Kelsey whines. Lorelai walks into Kelsey and Katrina's room with her.

"Katrina, what are you doing?"

"Stuff on the computer."

"Why aren't you sharing it with your sister?"

"Are you kidding me? She's seven years old and I just got on the computer a few minutes ago!"

"Just because she's seven doesn't mean you shouldn't show her respect."

"Its not fair! SHe always gets everything she wants."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes I do mommy, I'm your little princess."

Lorelai looks down at Kelsey. "Uh oh...Katie, could you give me a minute alone with your sister."

"Sure, but when your done i'm coming back on the computer." Katie leaves the room, leaving Kelsey and Lorelai alone. Kelsey starts to go to the computer but Lorelai stops her.

"Woah, not so fast. I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" She asks curiously.

"About how your very first punishment is going to be."

"Punishment?"

"Yes, its time you learned that when you do something wrong, you will get punished."

"I didn't do anything wrong though mommy. What are you talking about?"

"Come here sweetie." She takes Kelsey's hand and they sit on the bed and chair. "You've gotten a pretty easy ride in this house for the last 7 years."

"I like this house."

She laughs. "I know you do and I think the reason I've never been too hard on you is because you're my last little girl...and you were almost taken away from me last year. But I'm started to realize that you are growing up, and when you do something wrong, you will be punished." She explains to her young daughter.

"So because me and Kelsey fought that means I will be punished?"

Lorelai nods

"Not fair! She hurt me and made me go to the dentist. How come I get the same punishment?"

"You are being punished because you and your sister have been fighting all week. Its time that you learned that we don't fight in this house."

"You and daddy fight."

"Thats different."

"How?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because daddy and I are grown ups."

"So?"

"So..nothing, Kelsey, whats done is done. I want you to stay in here all day tomorrow. Understand?"

"Alright." She says sadly.

"Good girl, goodnight." She tucks her into bed and gives her a kiss goodnight. Just as Lorelai moves away from the bed, a little hand reaches out and touches her arm.

"Mommy, am I still your little princess?"

Lorelai gets a tear in her eye and smiles. "Always and forever kiddo."

"To the moon and back?"

"Times a million." Lorelai replies. They smile at each other, then Lorelai turns out the light and leaves the room, bumping int Katrina in the hallway.

"Hey." Lorelai greets her daughter.

"Hi. I take it you didn't tell Kelsey that you are having a girl. She won't be the youngest girl anymore." Katrina says.

Author note: Heyy to whoever is reading this. My friend and I have been wondering, if we start updating this more regularly, would people still read it? or should we not bother? Just curious if people are interested in the story still. We have A TON more written, when copying and pasting from our own website where the rest of the story is, its crazy to look back!

Anyway, there is a BUNCH more drama, and this is a crazy story. Basically has nothing to do with the show, but its a good, dramatic, fun story to read! So just let us know please and I'll post another chapter tonight!

Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

"I think punishing her is the first step. Hey, listen, are you and I okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know, maybe because I've been treating Kelsey like a princess and I thought maybe you were feeling ignored."

"Well I was, but really mom its okay. I don't want you to be stressed out or upset. You and I are good. It'll take a lot more than that to ruin our relationship."

Lorelai smiles and they give each other a hug. "I have a great idea, how about you skip school tomorrow, I'll skip work tomorrow and you and I can go shopping."

"That sounds really great, but I have a test tomorrow. Can I still skip?"

"Hmm..what time is your test at?"

"In the morning. Around 9:00."

"Alright, you take the test. I'll right you a note to take you out of school after that."

"Your the best." She says and hugs her.

"Oh and why is daddy on the couch asleep?"

Lorelai looks very guilty. "Well..I kind of..had a melt hormones took over and I yelled at him and locked him out of the bedroom."

"Mom..."Katrina says sternly but with a smile.

"I know, I know. It was wrong to yell at him."

"You two are going to be okay right?"

"Don't worry kiddo, your dad and I will be fine. Now you better get some sleep, we are going to have a long day shopping tomorrow, plus you have that test."

She smiles.

"I love you mom." She says and Lorelai says it back.

Katrina goes in her room and Kelsey was already asleep.

Katrina walks over to her sister's bed and moves her arm to wake her up.

"Kels wake up."

"Hmm...what?" Kelsey groans.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I guess I haven't been a really great big sister lately."

"You used to be a great big sister..but now that you hate me, you aren't any fun anymore."

"Kels, I don't hate you. Why would you think that?"

"Because you never want to play with me anymore. You always yell at me."

"Well. I'm sorry. I won't act that way anymore okay?"

Kelsey just nods.

"So how about me and you suck up this punishment and make the best of it?"

"I like that idea." Kelsey says and smiles, laying her head on Katrina.

"Katie, does this mean that even though you are getting older. You won't forget about me?"

"Of course not, you and I need to stick together. I'm going to get older, and have my own friends and my own stuff, but that doesn't mean I'll ever forget about you. OKay?"

"Good. Because I'm going to need my big sister. This family is crazy, you know?"

She laughs. "Yeah I know."

"Especially with the new baby coming. It will be even more nuts."

"Your telling me" Katie laughed.

"Do you think mommy's gonna have a girl or a boy?"

"I dont know Kels." She lies.

"I'll be happy with either one."

"What do you think?" She asks Kelsey.

"I Don't know."

She nods "Well lets get some sleep huh?" Katie says and they fall asleep.

"Okay." Kelsey says. Each of them are in their own beds, and fall asleep.

Lorelai walks downstairs and taps luke on the shoulder. "Luke, wake up."

He stirs awake

"Hey. Whats up?" He asks sitting up.

"Its safe to come upstairs now."

"You actually want me to come upstairs with you?"

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk before."

He smiles slightly .

"Come here." He says and pats the seat next to him.

She sits down next to him and smiles. "What?"

"You don't have to be afraid to let me stick up for you and protect you, you know? Your my family and it is my duty to stand up for my family."

"Luke, how long have you known me for?"

"About 22 years, why do you ask?"

"I meant you've known me long enough to know that i like to stand up for myself."

"Your right. I'm sorry I wanted to stand up for you and protect you then."

"Luke, I'm not trying to make you mad."

"I know that and I'm not mad, but are you saying you don't want protection anymore?"

"What? No i'm not saying that."

He smiles "Then what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying....will you come back upstairs to bed please?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah." He says and smiles, taking her hand and they walk up the stairs.

"Good."

EVeryone sleeps well through the night. As the months pass, the leaves fall off the trees and the air grows colder. Its now around Thanksgiving time, and the danes kids have been less than thanful for the things they have. Lorelai is 5 months pregnant.

Its 4 days before thanksgiving and the danes family is sitting down for dinner.

"Mom, can I skip school tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because its the day before Thanksgiving break, no one's going to be there."

"You are going to school."

"Mommy, if Katie doesn't go to school than I don't want to either."

"Mommy Can I go to the toy store tomorrow?" Brendan asks.

"Mommy, I want toys too." Colin chimes in.

They all start barking out orders and telling Lorelai everything they want to do and want to buy.

"Shut up!" Lorelai screams loudly, and everyone is silent.

"So I take that as a no?" Brendan asks and Lorelai just gives him a look .

They continue to eat and then Luke says, "Maybe it is not such a bad idea if they all stay home tomorrow. No toy store though."

"Luke, they can't stay home tomorrow. There's way too much that needs to get done around here before thanksgiving dinner thursday and I can't have 4 kids running around."

"Actually there would be one running around tomorrow, Colin. Unless you are taking him to daycare?" Luke says .

"I dont want to go to school. We are just going to have a free day." Katie says/

"You don't know that, and Luke, we have three kids under the age of ten. They will be running around, fighting, I don't have time to deal with all that."

"Your right. We have a lot to get done around here before Thursday, so you kids have to go to school, but mom isn't doing a lot of work around the house."

"Yes I am Luke, you are the one that called my parents and forced me to invite them here. So now I have to clean this whole house to make sure there is not one thing she can pick out thats wrong with my life."

"Not a lot though. Let me handle the major stuff."

Just as Lorelai is about to talk back, the kids start arguing again, and asking for things.

"For the love of god will you please shut up! You four are the most ungratful kids I know. In two days it'll be thanksgiving, where we are supposed to give thanks for the things we have! And you four are acting like spoiled brats!" Lorelai slams her fork down on her plate and storms away from the table in anger.

"Hormones?" Colin asked

"No, Colin mom is just pissed off Katie says" and Luke is shocked to hear her curse

"Katie what did you just say?" Luke says

"I said nothing dad." She says innocently.

"No you didn't. You said mom is pissed off." Brendan rats her out.

"Shut up!" She pushes him.

"You shut up!" He pushes back.

"Knock it off!" Luke yells

"Now all of you go to your rooms and get cleaning for Thursday."

"But dadddd." All of them whine. Luke gives them a look and the three of the go upstairs to clean their rooms.

Colin looks at his dad and smiles. "Can I help clean too daddy?"

"I got the kitchen buddy. Why don't you go and see if mommy needs help?"

"Okay." He jumps out of his booster seat and finds his mom in the living room, cleaning and mumbling to herself.

"Mommy, can i help you clean?"

Lorelai turns and sees her little son with a big smile on his face. "Sure you can, will you please go get mommy a garbage bag."

He goes to the kitchen

"Daddy, mommy needs a garbage bag."

"Here you go little man." He says and hands it to him and then he goes back to the living room.

"Here you go mommy." He hands her the bag.

"Thank you baby. Now I want you to go around the room and pick up all the pieces of paper, then put them in this bag. Okay?"

"Otay." He says and walks around, picking up all the paper. Next they dust off pictures and the tables and furniture.

"All done mommy."

"Great, now you see those three shirts in a pile on the couch?" She asks, and points them out to him.

"Uhhuh."

"Those are yours, could you please take them into your room and put them away."

He nods and takes them up. Lorelai sits down and relaxes on the couch and Luke comes in.

"Tired?" Luke asks.

"A little. Not as much as I was yesterday though." Just then the doorbell rings. Lorelai looks out the window and sees her oldest daughter standing outside.

"Rory's here!" Lorelai sheirks and flings open the door. "Rory!" Lorelai shouts and hugs her daughter.

"Mom!" Rory shouts back. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. Come on inside, its freezing out." Luke goes out to Rory's car and grabs her suitcases. "So what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?"

"I thought I would come and suprise you. Are you suprised?"

"Very, and I'm so excited you are here!."

"Good." She says and they hug again. Luke comes back inside, carrying her bags.

"Now that you are here, maybe you can get your mother to rest."

Rory gives them both a look and laughs.

"And maybe after you attempt that, you can get Luke off my back about resting." Lorelai says with a smirk.

"I willl, but lets go and sit and you can fill me in with what's going on."

"Sounds good." They sit on the couch and just as they are about to talk, they are interupted by four kids running down the stairs.

"Rory!" They all cheer and tackle her.

"Hey you guys." She says and hugs them all. I've miss you."

"We missed you too." Brendan says.

"I missed you the most." Colin says.

"No, I missed you the most!"Kelsey fights her brother.

"No, I did!" Brendan chimes in and the three youngest kids start fighting.

"Hey! Stop it!" Lorelai yells at them.

"You all missed me I understand that, but hey I promise later I will catch up with all of you." She says and they all go.

"So, I've been dying to talk to you and catch up." Rory says.

"Hows it going with you and luke finally being together?"

"Its been going really great. Things are finally getting back to normal around here. We've been going to thearpy with the whole family for the last 4 months and its really been helping."

"Are things going to be okay once you have the baby? I mean she's not Luke's."

"Yeah, everything is going to be great."

"Well, I have some news." She says excitedly and claps her hands.

"Really? What is it?"

"I met someone. Actually, we have been dating for the past two weeks."

"Two weeks, and you are just telling me now. Rory Gilmore I am shocked." She says with a grin.

"I'm sorry. His name is David. He wanted to come, but I though you'd scare him away."

"I wouldn't scare him away."

"No, but you would ask him all kinds of questions."

"Well I am the mom, I think that was in the rule book."

"Whatever happen to that rule book?"

"Oh it went out the window after I had kid number 4." Both girls laugh.

"I'll tell him to come Thursday if you want me to?" She asks.

"That'd be great."

"I'll give him a call later. I think he is working till eight o clock tonight anyways."

Lorelai nods.

"Enough about that though. How is everything with the baby? Your getting so big." Rory says and puts a hand on her moms stomach.

"Aw thanks honey, thats what every pregnant women wants to hear." She says and laughs.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that and you know it." She says and sticks out her tongue.

"Yeah right, little brat."

"Well, the last time I checked I was 25 years old mother, so that means I'm not little." She teases

"But to you I'm your little brat huh?"

"Thats right you are."

She just laughs.

"So tell me, hows school going?"

"It's going pretty well. It will be nice to have my masters degree. that way I could get more job offers. How is everything with the inn?"

"Its doing great. We've getting a lot of business."

"That's awesome mom. I'm glad things are going okay. Is michael having a fit yet about you going on maternity leave?"

"No..because I'm not going on materinity leave."

"What do you mean you aren't going on maternity leave? You have to at some point. I mean how do you know your doctor isn't going to put you on bed rest like he did with Colin?"

"I'm going to take it easy, but I decided that I don't want to stop working at all."

"Your at least going to take like two weeks off after she is born right?"

"Well yeah, I'll do that."

"Good. that makes me feel better. ARe you going to end up taking her to work with you, like you did with all of us?"

"I didn't take the kids to work. They were in preschool half the time. They only came with me when they were very very little. Like one."

"So, are you taking Madison with you, or are you going to get a babysitter?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well if you would need a babystiter, I'm open to watch her. I'm only taking night classes."

"Oh okay, that'd be fun."

"Yeah." Rory says, thinking her mom doesn't want her to watch her.

"Are you okay?" She asks "I mean if you don't want me to watch her, just say so."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'd want you to watch her."

She shrugs "The tone of your voice made it sound that way."

Lorelai says nothing

"You know mom, you don't have to do this alone. Luke is here, Im here, and so are Katie, Brendan, Kelsey and Colin."

"I know they are."

"Okay, well then if you know that, what is bothering you mom? And dont say nothing because I'm not stupid..I know something is wrong." she says concerned

"I swear, nothing's wrong."

"Okay" She laughs

"I'm just making sure." She says

"So, is anything else new with you?"

"Nah, not really. Same old stuff. Luke's been nagging me about how I eat too much."

"He knows you are going to eat more than usual. Your pregnant."

"Yes, but he says I have to eat healthier." She says in a mocking tone and Luke rolls his eyes.

"Well, you know he is right." She says and smiles at Luke.

"You need to be careful what you eat."

"I've been pregnant 5 times before this. You'd think you'd people would trust what i eat." Rory and Luke give her a look. Lorelai just rolls her eyes and laughs.

"You just need to watch the amount you take in" Luke adds.

"He is right mom." Rory says

"Alright, alright. I promise I will watch what I eat."

Rory smiles and so does Luke.

"Good." Luke says and takes her hand in his

"Rory, now convince you mom to take off work tomorrow."

"You are seriously going to work tomorrow? I mean I'm here now. You can play hookey right?" Rory says, giving her the baby face.

"I was never going to work tomorrow in the first place."

"So you were teasing me huh?" Luke says and she nods .

"You know the kids will want to stay home."

"You were at the dinner table Luke, I made it very clear that all of them are going to school."

"I know that and I agree that they need to go. We have a lot to get done before Thursday."

"Well, I can lend a hand you know." Rory says.

"You don't have to" Luke says.

"No, I want to." Rory says.

Luke just nods and smiles.

"Great, actually could you do me a huge favor tomorrow. Take Colin to preschool and then pick him up at 3 for me." She asks Rory.

"I'll be glad to." She says and smiles.

"Thanks hun. So, you hungry? Luke made some great pork chops. He can heat them up for you if you want."

"I actually grabbed something on the way here, so I'm kind of full. I'm sorry Luke. Your pork chops are really good."

"It's okay. Don't apologize. Your mom at most of them anyways." He teases

Lorelai sticks out her tongue, teasing back

"I'm glad to see you too back to the Luke and Lorelai I know." She says and smiles.

"Are you really sure you don't want any hun?"

"I'm sure. I'm not hungry. Why are you insisting that I eat? "

"Just want to make sure you are well nurished."

"I am. Believe me David is already on me about that. He says I eat so much and can't believe I stay thin."

"Did you tell him you are a gilmore girl?"

"Yes." She laughs.

"He knows my last name. He actually knows a lot about me already. We talk a lot."

"Aw, you two sound too cute. Just don't be too cute that you get all gross."

She laughs "We won't be gross and I think you will really like him mom. He is sweet."

Lorelai has a big smile. "Aw thats great hun. I can't wait to meet him."

"and.." She say goes to say, but her phone rings. she looks at it

"It's him." She smiles and answers it

"Hey you"

"Hi to you too. Did you make it okay?"

"I got here about an hour ago."

"Good. You having a good time?"

"Great." She says

"Hey. I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead." He says

"Do you want to come to my moms on Thursday? You know meet the fam." She says

"That sounds really nice, but are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Then I'll be there."

Rory smiles and they talk for a bit more and then she gets off the phone.

"Well looks like you will meet him." Rory says to Lorelai.

"Oh wow, under a gilmore's spell already. He's a keeper." Lorelai says and they laugh.

"I don't know mom. He seriosuly could be a keeper if our relationship goes the way it is now. We click so much."

"Thats really great honey. Now come on, let's get you settled in your room."

Rory smiles and they get up and walk into her room an Rory sits her stuff down

"You going to bed?" Rory asks Lorelai.

"Not yet."

She nods and then gets settled in.

It is now Thursday, Thanksgiving day. Everyone is getting things ready and Lorelai is freaking out, worrying things will be messed up.

There was a knock on the door and rory went to get it. It was David.

"Hi." She says and hugs him

"Hello." He says and kisses her on the cheek.

"Come in. It's cold outside." She says and takes his hand and leads him to the kitchn

"Mom and Luke. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Hi I'm Lorelai and this is my husband Luke." She greets him and Luke just huffs.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Danes, Mr. Danes."

"Oh please, call me Lorelai. Mrs. Danes makes me feel old."

David laughs. "Nice to meet you Lorelai, and Luke."

"Its Mr. Danes." Luke says, with a death stare in his eyes, freaking David out.

She nods and then gets settled in.

"they are busy right now" Luke grunts

"Oh." rory says and looks to lorelai who shrugs

"well, you can meet one." She says and puts a hand on Lorelai's stomach.

"This is Madison." she says and David laughs.

Lorelai doesn't really like everyone knowing yet, since its only 5 months. "Yeah..this is her. Anyway, the kids are out in the backyard."

"Okay. Thanks." Rory says and then takes David by the hand.

"It was nice to meet you Lorelai, Mr. Danes" He says and they go outside.

"Katrina, Kels, Brendan, and Colin, come here" Rory yells

"I thought you were kidding when you said you had four brothers and sisters." David whispers.

"A Gilmore never kids." She adds.

"Who is he?" All of them ask at once.

"This is my boyfriend, David."

"Oh." Kelsey says.

The rest are quiet and then Colin speaks.

"It's nice to meet you." He says and sticks out his little hand.

"I'm Colin and I'm four."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well, we are going to go back inside." Rory says.

"See you all later" She adds and they go back in.

Rory and David go out so that Rory can show him around town. The minute they leave Lorelai slaps Luke in the arm. He says ow and asks, what was that for.

"You were so rude to David. You better be nicer to him when they get back." She warns him.

"What? I was polite, I said hello." He says dryly.

"You know what I mean Luke. You were totally cold to him."

"Fine. I'll cut the guy a break, but he better not hurt her." Luke says .

"He's not going to hurt her Luke. He seems like a nice guy."

"As long as you are sure." He says.

"I'll try to be nice though. Ok?"

"Thank you."

Luke went back to cooking and Lorelai sat down at the table .

Kelsey comes running into the kitchen. "Mommy, when are we eating."

"Not till 5 sweetie."

"Okay mommy, but can I have a snack? I'm hungry."

"Sure you can, how about some biscuts? Those are your very favorite and they are in that bread basket on the counter." She says secretly to her daughter and points to the basket on the counter.

"Yay!" She says and goes and gets two of them and then goes to the fridge and gets out some jelly.

"Can you help me spread it on there mommy?"

"Jelly on a biscut?" She asks curiously, and Kelsey nods. Lorelai grins and looks at Luke. "Well at least I know one of them's mine." She says and then helps put the jelly on the biscut.

"Thanks mommy." She says and then slides one over to Lorelai.

"That one is for you." She says sweetly.

"Aw, thats very sweet." She gives her daughter a kiss on the head. "Thanks baby."

"Your welcome." She says

"After we are done eating will you jumprope with me? Katie won't because she says it's a baby game." She says asking, not knowing Lorelai can't really play that game being pregnant.

"I can't jump up and down, but i'll hold the rope for you and Katie and I could teach you a new jump rope game. How does that sound?"

"But why cant you jump rope? I want you too. Katie wont play" She pouts.

"Honey, jumping like that really isn't good for the baby. You want to make sure your baby sister comes out healthy right?"

"Yeah.."

"Then how about Rory and I teach you a new game later."

"Okay mommy." She says and finishes her biscuit and goes outside.

Luke comes over and sits down with Lorelai

"Anything special you want made today?" He asks.

"Nope, just the normal thanksgiving food it fine."

"Okay" He says and smiles

"You make it easier." He says and leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips.

"I make what easier?"

"Making Thanksgiving dinner. I'm glad you just want the normal dinner. It makes my job easier."

She laughs. "Ohh in that case. I have kind of been craving some chicken. You think you could make me some as besides just the turkey?" She asks and pouts.

"If that is what you want then of course I will make it for you."

"Really! Aw, you are the best!" She gives him a big kiss. "I'm going to get the table set up for tonight, I'll leave you to do your thing here in the kitchen."

He laughs at her and watches her leave. She goes to the dinning room and sets the table.

Later that night, everyone is sitting down for dinner finally.

Kelsey, Katrina, Lorelai , and Brendan were all on one side of the table. Across from them was Rory, Colin, David, and Luke. Then at the ends of the table were Emily and Richard.

"Turkey is really good daddy." Colin says as he dips his little pieces of turkey in gravey and shoves it into his mouth.

"You know Lorelai, you should really teach your children better table manners."

Lorelai let's out a sigh in frustration, but keeps her cool. "He's only 3 mother, he can eat with his hands."

"Well it is not propper for him to do that. Does he not know how to use utensils?"

"Yes mom, he knows how to use utensils. But its easier for him to eat the turkey with his fingers because he is still learning the right way to hold a fork."

"I don't think you are teaching him anything. You let your children do whatever they please."

"Its none of your business how I parent kids!" Lorelai's voice get's louder.

"It is my damn business! They are my grandchildren and I will speak to you however I please!" She yells back.

Colin got up off his chair and climbed in Lukes lap.

"I not hungry no more." He says.

"Not in my house you can't! I raised Rory on my own for 18 years and she turned out pretty well!"

"That was different this is now. You are pregnant again and can't even control the four you have. Are you insane?"

"I can control them just fine mother!"

"And this child, Luke isn't even the father. Once again this child will grow up without a father just like Rory had to."

"Rory had me! She didn't need christopher, and even when she did and we'd call him, he'd never show up! But you never believe that because to you, Christopher is an angel!"

"You couldn't manage to go without having sex with one guy, could you Lorelai?" Emily says, degrading her.

"What is wrong with you?"

Lorelai's eyes become glossy, but she holds her tears back. Not willing to give in to Emily's hurtful words. "I know I'm not perfect and I know that I haven't always made the best choices in my life, but I turned out fine. Rory turned out fine, we both turned out fine. I took us from living in a potting shed to living in our house! I made sure she had everything she needed! I never hurt her, I never slept around. I've only been with 3 men in my entire life, but you wouldn't believe that because you think I'm a whore! Do you know what it feels like to know that your own mother thinks of you as trash and a whore! Do you!?" She screams at her and hadn't even realized that half way through her speech she had begun crying, the kids were told to go upstairs, and Rory, Luke, Richard and David just sat their in shock and waiting for what Emily was going to respond with.

Rory, however, snapped out of it and moved to her mom's side to sit her down.

"Mom, you should sit down." Rory says gently and places her hand on her shoulder.

"Not now Rory, go to your room please. I want to hear what Emily has to say now! What other degarding things can she call me now!?" She shouts at Emily.

"I don't know how it feels to be called a whore and possibly it's because I have only been with one man in my entire life. Unlike you, I can control my hormones!" Emily yells.

"Emily!" richard yells

"That will be enough."

That didn't stop her "You have been so ungrateful toward your father and I ever since you were little. You never appreciated what we did for you, so I guess you had to turn to men right? Do I deserve to have my reputation ruined because you act out this way?" Emily yells

Meanwhile, Luke was trying hard not to get into the argument. Mainly because he knew Lorelai didn't want him to have to defend her and he wasn't sure if this was a time she needed it.

"Oh save it mom, no one cares about your stupid reputation except you! I'm supposed to be your daughter! You are supposed to love your kids no matter what they do, and my kids will always know that I love them! I just wish I knew what it felt like to have what I give to them." She says and leaves the table, running outside onto the front porch, where its very cold out.

Luke stands up.

"Emily, I think it's time you left. Please."

"I will not leave. I was invited over here."

"And now you are being asked to go. Now go."

"He is right Emily. Let's go" richard says calmly.

Emily leaves in a huff and goes and sits in the car. Richard says goodbye and sorry to everyone, then walks outside and sees his daughter sitting outside in the cold, crying.

"Lorelai?"

"What dad? Is it your turn to call me a loser too?"

"No, no. I wanted to say...I am very proud of you Lorelai."

"Really? You are?" SHe asks curiously and looks up at her father.

"Yes. I am, regardless of what your mother thinks, I am proud of you."

Lorelai smiles.

"Well I better go." He says and he gets in the car and they pull out.

Luke comes out a couple minutes later with Lorelai's jacket.

He drapes it around her and then sits next to her, putting an arm around her and pulling her into his embrace.

Her rubs her arm gently and soothingly.

"Will you come back inside? You are going to catch a cold" He says concerned.

She nods and smiles at him. As they start walking inside, she stops for a minute. Luke asks whats wrong.

She smiles. "Nothing...my dad, he told me he is proud of me."

"Really?"

Lorelai just nodded.

"That's really good. He should be. I know I am." He says and kisses her head and then puts an arm around her as they walk back inside.

"And I know it shouldn't bother me what my mother says. But sometimes I just can't help it. She gets to me. I hate that I let her get to me."

"It's okay." He says

"But you shouldn't let her get to you and.." He says and stops, turning her to face him, putting a hand on her stomach

"This baby does not have to grow up without a father. I'm here you know. She doesn't have to call me dad, but I can be that guy figure in her life"

She smiles and gives him a kiss. "I know you will...hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" He asks in a whispering voice.

"Do you think I'm a whore? Do you think that I did a good enough job with Rory? Because sometimes I still feel like I didn't give her everything that she deserved."

"Of course I don't think you are a whore. I would never think that of you and you did an excellent job raising Rory. She has all she could ever ask for, but can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." She says as they sit down on the couch in the living room.

"Did you ever sleep with your ex boyfriend willingly? I mean I know he raped you, but I just want to know."

"Close but no. He really wanted to, and I thought I wanted to too. But once we got close,I stopped and changed my mind and he respected that...at first."

He nods. "I never slept with Allie if that makes you better" He says.

"We only kissed and made out, but you get the picture."

"Yeah....I get it." Lorelai says quickly. Not wanting to think about his ex that much.

"So was this guy really that horrible to you? Did he ever beat you?" Luke asks.

"I guess...only like once or twice. It wasn't anything really bad at first. Didn't we talk about some of this in therapy already?"

"I think we did, but wasn't bad at first? What does that mean?" He asks concerned.

"When he and I first started dating. He was so nice to me. He never hurt me in the beginning."

"But then he hit you. Did he hit you constantly?" Luke asks. "If you don't want to talk about it..just tell me." He adds.

"Only sometimes...it was worse at night if I didn't have dinner ready for him when he got home from work."

"Well he is pathetic. You were only his girlfriend nothing else. He acts like you were married and even then you shouldn't be expected to cook for him. Hell I dont even expect that of you. I wouldn't even ask you to cook for me. That's my job." He says ranting.

"I mean.." He is cut off by Lorelai...

"Luke, it was almost a year ago that all that ended. I really don't want to think about how it started...again. please, can we just talk about something else now?" She begs him.

"Sure" He says, feeling horrible.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm....dinner was great. Well not the parents drama, but you make one hell of a turkey Luke Danes."

He smiles and nods .

"Well thank you and tonight was a hell of a night that's for sure." He says and chuckles.

She laughs and then moves closer to him and gives him a kiss. "You know, I think maybe we should start a new thanksgiving tradition this year." She whispers close to him.

"Oh yeah? What might that be?" He asks.

"Follow me upstairs and you'll fine out."

"Okay" He says, not sure what she is up to, but gets up and follows.

She rolls her eyes. "Luke, think about it for a minute." She says from the top of the stairs.

He grins "I know what you are talking about, but are you sure? I mean are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Okay." He says, taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom.

"This is going to be a great tradition."

"Let's hope so." He says and leans into her and kisses her lightly at first.

She pulls him into their room and giggles as the door closes behind them. They make a wonderful tradition together, however, they look at the clock and realize that it is only 8:30 at night.

"Oh crap, do you think anyone heard us?" She asks with a giggle in her voice.

"Well, that could be possible, considering you were extremly loud." He teases.

She smacks him on the arm. "I was not. If anyone was loud it was you."

He laughs "No, I don't think they heard us." hE says and plays with her hair as she lays on his chest

"It has been over a year since we have done this, you know that?"

"What do you call what we did 3 weeks ago?"

"Your right, I'm just seeing if you remembered." He laughs.

"Sure you were." She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"I was. Why don't you believe me?" He asks.

"Luke I know you were, relax."

"I'm sorry." He says and kisses her head.

They lay there for a while and Lorelai ends up falling asleep. Luke covers her up and then gets up to get dressed to go and check on the kids.

He walks into Katie and Kelsey's room first. Katie was on her computer doing school work and Kelsey was sleeping. He said goodnight to her and then left.

Brendan was already asleep, so he just shut the door. He then went to Colin's room, and he was still awake

"What are you still doing up tough guy?"

Colin looks at his toes and stares at them. "I'm waiting for my punishment since I was a bad boy." He says sadly.

He sighs and goes and sits next to him.

"You are not in any trouble at all. Your grandmother just has a different outllook on how your mother and I raise you. You did nothing wrong."

"I eat the wrong way?"

"No you didn't buddy. Don't you worry about her. You eat the way you want to. Mommy and I won't yell at you." He says and hugs him.

Colin gives Luke a hug. "Daddy, will you teach me how to eat better like a big boy?"

"Sure I will, but you do not have to be in a hurry to do it if you dont want to."

"I want to be a big boy. I'm gonna be 4 soon."

"Okay, well then I will teach you how to eat like a big boy."

"You and Mommy teach me. Together."

"Okay." He laughs.

"That sounds like a plan. Now why don't you get some sleep?"

"Can you read me a story first?"

"Sure I can buddy." He says and grabs a book of his shelf and reads until Colin falls asleep. He tucks him in and then goes back into his bedroom

He lays back down next to Lorelai and she stirs

"Are the kids all okay?" She asks groggily and softly.

"They are fine." He says, smiling and then kisses her head .


	18. Chapter 18

"What took you so long to come back to bed?" She asks curiously, with her eyes half open.

"Colin wanted me to read him a story and he wants me and you to teach him how to eat proper"

"Why? He eats fine for a 3 year old."

"I don't know. I think he is upset because of Emily."

"Should I go talk to him?"

"He is sleeping. Talk to him tomorrow."

Weeks passed on in the lives of the Danes family. Shortly after Thanksgiving, Kelsey's agent called to let her know of a main role of a half hour comedy filmed in Hartford that she would be perfect for.

"Mommy, daddy can I audition for it!? Please, please, pleaseeeee." Kelsey begs at the dinner table that night.

"I don't know kiddo." Luke says unsurely.

"Yeah honey, I don't know. This is a big deal."

"Is that a yes?"

"And it'd take up a lot of time."

"Is that a yes?" She repeats in an exciting voice. She has no idea that luke and lorelai had already discussed it and were planning on letting her go audition tomorrow.

Lorelai grins. "Yes, its a yes. I'll take you tomorrow at 8:30 to the casting call."

"Yay!!! Thank you mommy! Thanks daddy!" She gives them both big hugs and runs upstairs to pick out her outfit for tomorrow and practice her lines that her agent had sent her for the role.

Two weeks later, her agent Carissa called her up to let her know that she got the part. That night the danes famly went out, with Carissa and celebrated. Kelsey is playing a seven year old raised by a single dad in this half hour comedy.

A month later in december, snow had fallen, Kelsey's show was filming, and everything was going smoothly. December, 12. Luke planned a romantic evening, which all the kids were in on, and he was planning on proposing to Lorelai.

"Are you enjoying your dinner?" Luke asks his girlfriend.

She smiles, looking around the perfectly lit restaurant. "Its perfect. All of this is perfect. What made you do all this?"

"I just..wanted to do something nice for you. you deserve it. Plus we won't get to do much of this in three months once you have the baby."

"Good idea. Well I love all of this."

"Good, I'm glad." He smiles back at her, then they continue to eat. Lorelai notices that Luke starts to move around a lot and is getting sweaty.

"Are you okay hun?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're shaking the whole table with your leg." She says with a laugh.

"Oh sorry..."He stops shaking his leg. "Oh what the hell, Lorelai, there's something I want to ask you."

"Is everything okay?"

He takes her hand and smiles. "Yes..You see, I love you very much, and this past year has been great having you back in my life. I'm glad you could find it in your heart to forgive me, even though you never should have and I never deserved to be forgiven and-" He stops when Lorelai winces a little in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine, keep going." She waves it off.

"Alright, well I really just want to make sure that I'm in your life..permentaly. I love our kids and I'm going to love this baby too. I love you and I want to know. Lorelai, will you-"

"Owwww!!! Oh my god ow, Luke I think my water just broke!" She screams and starts to cry.

"What!?"

"My water broke. Why did it break! We were supposed to have three months!"

"Oh god, oh god!" Luke says and paces in the restaurant.

"Lukee!!!!"

"Hold on I'm thinking."

"Hopsital Luke!" She yells at him.

"Right, right. Hospital. Good idea, let's go!"

Lorelai rolls her eyes as Luke carries her to the car and drives as fast as he can to the hospital.

Luke gets her to the hospital as fast as possible and carries her inside.

Luke looks around and no one is coming to them.

"Can we get some damn help over here?" He yells.

"Sorry sir" A nurse says coming over and puts lorlelai on a bed and rolls her to a room

"How far along are you dear? You don't look very far" the nurse says, checking her contractions.

"7 months. Is she going to be okay?" Lorelai asks the nurse in a scared voice. The doctor that has delivered all of the Danes Children comes rushing over to Lorelai's side.

"Mr. Gear, is Madison gonna be okay?" Lorelai asks him. Luke repeats the question.

"We won't know until we get into the delievery room, right now just take Luke's hand and breath deep for me okay?"

She nods. "Okay."

Once in delivery, Lorelai had some complications and the doctor had to turn Madison around the right way before she could begin pushing. About four hours later, Lorelai was finally dialated fully and began pushing.

"Okay, Lorelai, I know you are tired, but I need you to give me one more big push" Dr. Gear says .

She nods and squeezes Luke's hand tightly and pushes.

"You can do it." he says coaching her and holding her up with a hand on her back.

About three minutes later, Madison was born. She heard her crying and immediately relaxed.

"You did it." Luke said and kissed her forehead.

"You did it." He repeats.

"You did great Lorelai. Can you please give the nurse the name for the birth certificate."

She nods. "Madison Olivia Gilmore Danes."

"Perfect, now let me personally take care of this little one and get her all cleaned up for you." The doctor gently takes Madison from Lorelai, and comes back shortly, with a perfectly pink and clean baby girl.

"Thank you Doctor Gear."

"What have I told you? Call me Frank. Your family has earned that, you keep me on my toes." He jokes and Luke and Lorelai laugh.

"Thanks Frank."

"She gorgeous." Luke says and sits down next to lorelai.

"Yeah she is." She looks down at Madison. "Hey Luke, do you think you could take Madison to the nurse and put her in the hospital nursey. There is something I need to do." She reaches for her cell phone and the hospital phone.

"Sure." He says and takes her and walks out.

Lorelai waits until she hears Luke's footsteps leaves the room. Then searches for a number in her cell, then dials it on the hospital phone.

"This is Steve, leave a message."

"Hi, its Lorelai...Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. You probably haven't forgotten my last name. But anyway, I just wanted to call to let you know that I gave birth. I thought you should know. I don't want you coming around here unless you sober up, and get some help. I want a note from a doctor and a police officer, and thats when I won't have a problem with you seeing your daughter. I believe everything little kid needs a father. She will already have a father figure in her life, but I think it would be nice for her to know her real one. My number is listed, call me after you get help....she's beautiful...and her name is Madison. Goodbye Steve." She says this message very unemotionally and hangs up. She takes a deep breath and relaxes, then falls asleep.

Luke comes back in a bit later and notices Lorelai is asleep. He covers her up and then sits down in the chair

Lorelai stirs awake about 3 hours later and is surrounded by Rory, David, Katrina, Kelsey, Brendan, Colin, Luke, and Richard.

"Hey everyone." She says in a half awake state.

"I saw my new little sister in the nursery mom, she's so cute!" Katrina says, sitting on her mom's bedside.

"Aw, did everyone else see her too?"

Katie nods "Yeah they did."

"She is adorable, Lorelai." Richard says

"And here is something for her." He says, handing her a white envelope.

She opens the envelope and sees a check for 5,000 dollars. "Dad, this is too much. You really didn't need to do this."

"Put it in a savings account for when she gets older and wants to go to college."

She smiles and gives her father a hug. "Thank you daddy."

Luke smiles, glad that Lorelai can get along with her father.

"I have something for her too, but it is back at my apartment." Rory says.

" I didn't think you were going to go into labor anytime soon."

"Believe me, neither did I. Doctor Gear says its a miracle that Madison is doing as well as she is. She's so tiny. Most babies don't survive when they are born this early."

"She is a tiny, but she made it because she is strong like her mother and she sports the baby blues well." Rory says.

Lorelai laughs, confused. "The baby blues?"

"The baby blues." She says pointing to their eyes.

"She got them from you."

"Ohh yeah, she does have blue eyes, She has very blonde hair though." Lorelai says, as you can tell that Madison's hair is going to be blonder than Kelsey's hair is.

"Another blonde one huh?" Rory says and Lorelai nods.

Rory just laughs.

"Steve has blonde hair." She says quietly.

"Oh mom." Rory says, sitting down on the other side of her, rubbing her back. "It will be his loss."

"Yeah. It is."

Rory looks over to Luke and whispers "Do something."

Luke says like what and Rory shrugs her shoulder.

"Mom, do you want me and David to go get Madison?"

"Not Yet."

"Okay, well me and David are going to go to the cafeteria. you want something?"

She shakes her head no.

They go and are walking down the hall.

"You okay?" David asks Rory.

"Yeah...I just wish there was something more I could do for my mom."

He wraps an arm around her/

"She is going to be okay. Don't worry."

"I sure hope so."

He nods and they get something to eat, going back to Lorelai's room.

"Hey you guys, did you get anything good to eat?" Lorelai asks curiously.

"I got a burger and David got a salad. Health freak' she teases, nudging him.

Lorelai laughs.

3 days later, at night, everyone was asleep. Including Madison, and Lorelai and Luke are sitting in bed waiting for the next time Madison needs to be fed.

"Hey Luke, what were you going to ask me three days ago? You know, at dinner before I went into labor?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Well.." he says, wanting it to be more romantic

"Just tell me." She says.

"Okay. Lorelai, know that I love you and I wanted this to be more than this and that is what that night was about, but what I want to know is, will you..." He starts to explain.

Just then, Madison wakes up crying.

"Thats our que."

Luke nods, going with lorelai to Madison's room.

Lorelai picks her up

"Need me to get you a bottle?"

"Nah thats okay. Unless you wanted to feed her?" She asks, before she opens her shirt.

"Oh geeze." Luke says as she sits down in the rocking chair with her and she just laughs.

"I think you got it from here." Luke says.

Lorelai laughs. "What? Are you jealous?" She teases him.

"Not at all." He says and laughs back.

Madison finishes up and they go back to their room.

"Now what was it you wanted to ask before Madison cired?" Lorelai asked

"Well as I was saying, I love you very much and that night at the resteraunt ws to be special and I planned it. What I want to know is. Lorelai, will you marry me? again." he adds, getting down on one knee, opening the box with the gorgeous diamond ring it.

Lorelai is shocked and speechless. "Luke...this is..sudden."

"I know, but you are a big part of my life again and I dont want to lose that, but you can say no if you want to."

"No, I'm not saying no. Can I think about it?"

"Sure," He nods in disappointment, hoping she was going to say yes and thinking she would."You can think about it." He agrees.

She grins. "Luke, did you really think I needed time to think! Of course Its a yes!"

He gets up off the ground and then takes her hand, sliding the ring on. "I love you." He says and kisses her lightly, wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands on the small of her back.

She giggles. "I love you too. So this is what you were going to ask me huh?"

"I've been wanting to ask you and that night you went into labor, I planned on it. the kids were all behind it."

"They all knew? How'd you all keep it a secret so long?"

He shrugs " I don't know, but they were excited. Kelsey right away wants to be the flower girl." he says and smiles

"But you can pick the date and how you want the wedding to go. It's your day."

"Okay, that all sounds great. Let's just enjoy being engaged and we can worry about all that other stuff later."

"We never really got divorced." He says. "I never want to either." he adds.

"I know. But thats the way it has seemed like. What's so wrong with just staying engaged?"

"Nothing." He smiles.

"Im glad your my fiance."

She smiles and kisses him. "I'm glad your mine too."

He kisses her back.

"So should we celebrate? I mean it's late, but still." Luke says.

"I know its not really my thing, but its yours."

"How about we sleep tonight. We can celebrate tomorrow."

"That sound good to me. you must be exhausted anyway." He says, and kisses her one more time.

"Yeah I am, I guess i forgot about this part of having a baby." She says with a smile.

"Lets sleep then." he says and climbs into bed.

"Sounds good to me."

He smiles as she climbs into bed next to him and goes to sleep. He falls asleep as well

She mumbles in her sleep. "I love you Luke."

" I love you too" He whispers, brushing her hair back.

A couple hours later Lorelai's cell phone started to go off. But she didnt get up to answer it. Luke did.

"Hello?" Luke answers.

"Sorry must have the wrong number." Steve says and hangs up. He knows that was Luke that answered.

Luke shrugs and then decides to look in incoming calls and notices it says Steves name and his number. luke then wondered why he would be calling her.

The next morning...

Lorelai is breastfeeding Madison when Luke comes into the nursey. "Hey, you slept late." Lorelai says with a smile to her husband.

"Yeah, I didnt get asleep until late. What time did she wake up?" He says and comes over and kisses Madison's head and then kisses lorelai.

"About 2 hours ago."

"Oh, Okay."

"Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I can with a newborn in the house."

"Thats good." He says and then it was silent.

"Lorelai, Steve called your phone last night."

"Oh." She looks around the room, anywhere except at Luke. "Did you answer it?"

"Yeah" He says guilty. " I didn't know it was him at first. Then I checked your incoming calls."

"Oh, well thats alright. Did he say anything?"

"No, he hung up. Why would he be calling?"

Just then Lorelai's phone went off again and it was beside her. She was done feeding Madison and she answered it not looking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hi." A voice says on the end.

"Who is this?"

"It's Steve."

"Oh, Steve. Hello. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I thought I would return your call. You had the baby?"

"Yes I did. Three days ago."

He doesn't say anything at first

"I'm going to get myself cleaned up, so I can see her. I promise."

"Good Steve. Thats really good. I'm glad for you. I really hope you do this. No cutting corners though. Really get help and clean yourself up. For your daughter."

"I am. I am going to start AA meetings and hopefully stop drinking."

"Thats really great Steve. Anger management too right? And meetings for sex addicts?"

"Yes, all of it. I promise."

"Good, and I'll send you a picture of her."

"I'd like that, thank you." He says

"Hopefully she looks like you and not me. She shouldn't have to look like an asshole."

"She has your blonde hair. But its okay."

"No, its not okay. I'm horrible. A horrible person."

"Steve calm down for me okay. I want you to go out today, and start getting help and getting involved in your community. Help people, do good things, and get help for yourself. Today can be the start of a whole new and better life for you if you want it to be. When you are ready, your daughter will be here for you to meet. I'll send you a picture phone message with a picture of her later."

"I'm going to get help with a lot of things I promise and if there is anything you need for her, tell me, I'll see that you get it some how." He says sweetly

"I'm sorry for what I put you through." Lorelai could tell he was starting to change, slowly.

"Well thank you. I appreciate that. You focus on yourself right now, we'll talk about what you should pay for at another time. Just focus on yourself right now."

"Okay. Well I'm going to let you go. Madison probably needs you. Bye Lorelai."

"Goodbye Steve." She hangs up the phone and puts in on the night table. Luke walks back in the room with Madison in his arms, rocking her back and forth and she is looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"I can't wait for her first smile." Lorelai says in excitment.

"I bet she will have a pretty smile like her moother." Luke says.

"I know she will."

He smiles at her.

"So how do you want to celebrate our engagement?'

"Umm. I don't know. How do you want to?"

"However you want to. You pick."

"Alright well, I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Okay" he says and nods.

"Are the kids up yet?"

"I think they are." he says.

"Could you ask them to come up here?"

"Sure." he says, still holding Madison and goes to the kids and tells them to come upstairs for a minute.

They all come up

"What's up mom?" Katie asks.

"Come closer." She gathers all the kids around her and gets them to give a big group hug. Putting Colin on her lap since he's the littlest. "You know, I really love you guys."

"I'm guessing this has to do with dad proposing huh?" Katie asks.

"No, I just wanted to have all my kids in the room at the same time. Luke, go get the camera, this is a picture time for a family picture." She orders her fiance.

He just laughs at her and gets the camera.

He brings it back and then hands Madison to her and Lorelai sets the camera on timer. Just then Katie says

"Wait. I don't like the way its set up. Dad you have to be beside mom." They laugh as luke stands next to Lorelai and puts and arm around her waist.

Katie and Kelsey stand in front of luke and Lorelai and Brendan and Colin in front of them. Then the camera went off.

"Wait! Let's take one more." Lorelai cheers. They all roll their eyes. "Oh shut up and sit still. Luke, reset the timer."

The picture takes and then all the kids cheer.

"Wait though" Kelsey says.

"We need one of just mommy and daddy."

"Well I guess if I have to." Lorelai whines and teases Luke.

Luke rolls his eyes

"Just come here." he says.

They stand together and smile as Katrina takes the picture.

"Perfect." Katrina says with a smile.

"Great, now I want a picture with one kid each."

"Mom" They all moan at the same time.

"I want Christmas pictures and you all are going to give them to me. I want you all dressed in Christmas clothes and meet me downstairs in 20 minutes." Lorelai orders then, they all groan but do as they are told. Except for Colin, who stays behind.

"I want another picture with just you and me mommy." Colin says, giving a look at baby Madison in her arms.

"Not right now honey, I have to change the baby's diaper first."

"But mommy, I wanna be with you." He says softly.

"In a minute okay."

"Okay" He says quietly

About five minutes later, Colin speaks again.

"Can we take a picture now?"

"Mommy just needs one more second Col, I'm almost done here. How about you go get the camera from my room and sneak it in here." She says in a cool, "spy" voice to make him feel like he was doing some special mission for her.

"Okay." He says really excitedly and then comes back in with the camera and a bag

"Here, this is from daddy. He says its for you and baby Maddy."

Lorelai smiles and opens it

Inside was a red dress for her and a santa outfit for Madison and a note that said

Lorelai,

I figured you do something crazy for christmas, so here is an outfit for you and Maddy.

Love,

Luke

"What is it mommy?"

"Daddy bought Madison a cute little christmas outfit."

"How come I don't get a new outfit?"

"Because baby, you already have a outfit."

"But why does the baby get a new one?"

"Because the baby doesn't have one."

"Oh, okay." He says and hands her the camera. "Okay, now picture."

"Alright, let's sit over here." She puts Madison in the crib for a minute, then takes Colin and sits him on her lap. They put the camera timer on and take a picture together. Its then she realizes that Colin is really missing her. Thats why he wanted to take a picture with just them.

"Colin, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"You know that I love you a lot, and the new baby isn't going to take any of that away from you. right?"

"But you and daddy are always holding her and playing with her. You never hold me anymore or laugh with me." He says.

"Aw honey," She gives him a big hug. "Daddy and I will always want to hug you, and laugh with you and be with you. I know you are used to being the baby in the house. But this time you get to be the big brother and your little sister is going to need you a lot. Do you think you are ready to be a big boy and help daddy and I with baby Madison?" She asks, wanting to make sure she includes Colin in what goes on with the baby from now on.

"I can protect her from mean people." He says.

"You sure can, and you can teach her things that daddy and I can't teach her."

"Okay, well I better go get dressed then" He says and goes.

"Hi there my beautiful baby girl. You are going to look so cute in your little outfit." Lorelai talks to the baby and carries her to the changing table. Madison looks up at Lorelai and smiles.

"Oh my god, you just smiled. Luke!" She yells.

"What?" He says coming over to the room half dressed, since his crazy fiance was making them dress up.

"Are you okay?"

She nods excitedly. "She smiled Luke! Madison had her first smile! She looked right at me and gave me a cute little smile."

"Wow really? " He says coming over to her and she does it again and Lorelai squeals

"Okay, you need to calm down." He says placing a hand on her shoulder

"Sorry, it was just...amazing." She pulls out the camera and takes another picture of the baby, this time Madison smiles just as Lorelai takes the picture. "Perfect..she's so perfect." Lorelai says and starts to cry.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, what's with the waterworks?" He asks.

"I'm just so happy right now." Lorelai wipes her eyes while Luke rolls his eyes.

"Can I go finish getting' changed?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Go ahead."

He goes and ten minutes later, they are all downstairs getting ready for the picture and of course waiting for Lorelai to finish getting ready.

Lorelai comes walking down the stairs with Madison in her arms.

"Aw, you guys look so cute."

They all just give her a look .

"Okay guys, lets go and stand by the fireplace and take the picture." Luke says.

"You all look so great."

They all nod as they take the picture .

"You like it?" Luke asks.

"Let's take one more."

"Okay." he says.

Lorelai was on one side with Madison in her arms, katina beside her and then Brendan, and luke. in front of Katrina was kelsey and Colin beside her

"Perfect picture."

"I like it too." Luke says

"Now let's take one outside. Everyone except the baby."

"Who is going to watch her?"

"I'll put her in her carrier in the foyer."

"okay" he says and nods as they go outside and take the picture

They finish and the kids all go inside

Just then it stars to snow. The first snow of the season

"Oh my god, look its snowing!"

"yeah it is" Luke says, knowing she was going to get excited

"First of the season huh?" he says putting his arms around her to keep her warm, since she didn't have a coat on for the picture and he knew she wasn't going in anytime soon

She smiles. "Yeah, isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah." He says as they stand there for a couple of minutes

"Okay I think we need to get inside before you get sick" He says, being overprotective.

"You can't get sick just watching the snow."

"No, but for someone who has a sleeveless dress on without no coat and is standing outside, you might." he says

"Good point. All right, let's go back in."

3 weeks later Christmas had finally arrived. The kids rapidly open their presents and run off to play with what they got.

Luke and Lorelai sat back, with Madison, and relaxed, enjoying the peace and quiet.

A couple months have gone by now, its May, Madison has gotten a little bigger. She smiles more, and is starting to hold her head up on her own. If you put her on the floor she will roll around and giggle. The kids are in their last month and a half of school. Kelsey has just gotten done filming her half hour comedy show's last episode of the season. She was very excited to hear that the television network picked it up for at least 3 more seasons. Its a big hit. She is Stars Hollow's little star. Which is fine with most people, but not everyone.

Right now Kelsey is in her 3rd grade, outside at recess. She walks over to her friends, jimmy, Dana, and holly.

"Hi you guys."

They give her a look.

"Whats wrong?"

"You think you are so cool just because you are on TV." Holly says in a nasty attitude.

"What? No, I don't."

"Yeah you do, look at your fancy new clothes." Jimmy points and then rips her shirt. "Now its more like rags." Everyone on the playground laughs and points at her. Tears well up in her eyes and she runs back to the swings in the corner of the play ground.

"I have no more friends...they all hate me." She whispers to herself.

"We don't hate you Kelsey. I've been your friend since we were 3." Dana says to her best friend as she and her big fifth grader brother Eric walk over to Kelsey.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"Anybody else makes you cry, just let me know." Eric tells her and gives Kelsey a cute hug.

From across the playground Brendan sees her little sister sitting on the swings crying. He runs over to her.

"Kelsey, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Kelsey doesn't say anything.

"That boy Jimmy ripped her shirt. Holly called her names. The teacher punished them."

Kelsey starts to cry again and Brendan protectively hugs her. "Don't cry Kelsey, its okay. You still have me."

"And me." Eric includes. He's in the same class as Brendan, they are good friends. Both in 5th grade.

"And me too. It'll be us against the world. Forever and ever."

Kelsey smiles. "Best friends forever and ever?"

"Deal." They all shake on it. From that day on they hoped it would stay them against the world.

Later that day, Lorelai was at the office at the inn and she had Madison with her, because the babysitter was sick and couldn't watch her.

Madison started to cry, so Lorelai stopped typing on the computer and picked her up and started to rock her, but she didn't stop.

"Come on baby, please stop crying. You are starting to give mommy a headache." She doesn't stop crying. she cries louder

"Shhhh..." Lorelai decides to start singing to her and after a few, minutes, it works and Madison is fast asleep.

A couple minutes later Sookie comes in

"rough time?"

Lorelai smiles tiredly. "Yeah, I just got her to take a nap. She was crying forever."

"I heard you singing" she admits

"Thats alright. I always sing to her when she starts to cry. It seems to work so far."

"you don't have a bad voice you know" sookie says

"Thats nice of you Sookie, but I'm really not that good."

"Yes you are, I can see where Kelsey gets all her talent from. Its you, you hide it."

Lorelai laughs. "I do not hide anything because I do not have talent Sookie."

"I'm going to prove to you that you do. I'll record you singing and play it back" she says

"doesn't Luke tell you that you can sing?"

"Yeah he's told me before. But I never believe him."

"You can really sing." Sookie says again

"Thanks Sook. So is everything okay downstairs in the lobby?"

"Yeah everything is going okay. Hows it going with the monthly quota?"

"Everything's going great." Sookie and Lorelai spend a little more time talking, then get back to work.

After a long day at work, Lorelai comes home to a pretty quiet house since only Luke and Colin were home.

"Mommy!" Colin bull rushes her at the front door.

"Colin!" Lorelai says sternly, as soon as Colin had yelled mommy, Madison woke up and started to cry.

"How many times have I told you not to yell around the baby!"

"I'm sorry mommy. i just wanted to give you a hug. I didn't mean to make you upset or wake the baby" he says

lorelai was really stressed

Lorelai rubs her forehead and lowers her voice. "Honey its okay, mommy just has a headache."

"I make you feel all better." He gives her a hug and kiss then hurries into the kitchen. Lorelai sighs and smiles.

Lorelai brings the baby into the living room and sits on the couch, calming her down.

"hey" luke says coming in sitting next to her

She half smiles. "Hey, listen could you watch Madison. I need to go upstairs to my office and do some work for the Inn. I'm so far behind on all the paper work." She says, talking a mile a minute, handing Madison's baby carrier with her in it to Luke.

"um sure." he says

He was hoping to get to spend time with her, but he wasn't going to get to do that.

she had been so busy lately

She goes to her office and organizes herself and her papers. 10 minutes later she gets a little knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me mommy."

"Whats wrong Colin?"

"I bringed you something to make you feel better. Can I come in?"

That made Lorelai smile. "Of course baby, come on in."

Colin comes in carrying a small wheel tray with a flower from the backyard, a glass of water, and a piece of bread. "I made this for you."

"Awww, ohh sweetie I love it. Thank you." She gives him a big hug and kiss. "This is my new favorite meal."

"Really?" he asks excited and she nods

"when are you coming downstairs?"

"As soon as I finish all this work."

"okay" he says sadly

"I missed you"

"I missed you too kiddo. Now you go help daddy wit the baby while I do some work and eat this great snack you made me."

"okay" he says and goes downstairs

Two hours later Lorelai is still up in her office. when her crying daughter comes barging in.

"Mommy look at my shirt!" She turns around and sees Kelsey puffy red eyes and ripped shirt.

She runs to her side. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"my so called friends ripped my shirt and made fun of me." she says crying

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." She holds her daughter and rubs her back to calm her down. "Shhh...its going to be okay sweetie. Its going to be okay." Kelsey grips Lorelai tightly.

"They were so mean to me."

"I know baby, I know. Shhh, its okay." She rubs her head and whispers in her ear so that she calms down.

" I just cant believe they would do this to me"

"Well you know what, you don't need them. Plus you are only 8 years old. You'll get older and forget all about this. Just ignore them."

"but its hard to mommy. I don't know if i can"

"Hey now, you are a Danes. I don't ever want to hear you say that you can't do something. Understand?"

she sniffles "okay mommy"

"Thats my girl. I love you kiddo, you know that."

"I know and I love you too. Can you come downstairs now? Daddy says dinner is ready."

"Oh yeah sure, let me just clean up these papers."

"Can I help you?"

She smiles. "Sure you can."

"This looks like a lot of hard work." Kelsey says picking up papers with a lot of numbers

"It must be end of the month quota huh?" She says. She usually hears her mom talking to her dad about it.

"Yup it sure is."

"That means you will be busy for awhile." She says sadly.

"Not really, actually I got a lot of work done when I got home. Come on, let's go eat." They walk out of the room and downstairs. "What did your dad make?"

"I'm not sure, but it smells good. Thats all I know."

"If it didn't smell good I'd be worried." They walk into the dinning room.

"Hey hun, what smells so good?"

"You mean you cant tell?"

She shakes her head no

"It's burgers and fries. I thought I would make you and the kids' favorites since you are at the end of the month quota"

"But its diner food." Luke just says so what.

"So, its not original and special for us. If I wanted diner food I'd go to the diner."

"I can make you something else" He offers.

"No thats alright, I'll eat this." She says,with a smile. She is just teasing Luke.

"Okay" He says and smiles

He sits down next to his wife as they all begin to eat

"How was school guys?" Luke asks

"Good" Brendan says

"Okay" Kelsey says

"Great" Katrina says

"Great?" Luke asks

"Yeah. This guy asked me to go to the dance with him next month

"I don't think so." Luke says

"What? Why?" She whines

"Your too young"

"I'm 14 and it's not like we are dating"

"No" He adds

"Mom, do something"

Luke looks over at Lorelai, waiting for her response

"Luke, she isn't too young to go to a dance. I think its sweet that a boy asked her. Who is it?" She turns to Katrina and smiles, asking her. Looking away from Luke to try and change the subject.

"His name is Nate and he is really nice and so cute." She says in a typical teenager voice

"Can I go please?"

"No" Luke says

"I was talking to mom." She says, giving attitude

"Fine. Talk to her. she will let you anyway"

"I just don't see the big deal with her going."

"Yeah dad, whats the big deal?"

"You're too young to be going out with a boy" He would never admit that he didn't want to see his baby girl growing up.

"I'm 14 dad, and its not even a date, he just asked me to the dance."

"Honey, I think thats a date." Lorelai interrupts.

"It is?"

"Yup, I can make your dress for you if you want." Luke looks furious because no one is listening to him.

"That would be great" She says

"Are you sure you have time though?"

"You are not going!" Luke yells

"Why?" Katie asks

"Because I don't want you to end up like your mother." Katie looked right at Lorelai at that moment

Lorelai gives Luke a hurt look. Which Katrin copies. "Excuse me!" Lorelai says,raising her voice.

"I don't want her to get hurt. I do not want her to go through what you did a young age."

"I think I can make my own mistakes" Katie says

Lorelai can't take it anymore. "Stop it! Both of you! You know what, I don't care what you decide anymore. Its between you two. I will not sit here and listen and talk with people that think Rory was a mistake!" She leaves the room, and you can hear the front door slam shut from the dinning room.

"Thanks a lot dad. Now she is mad and it is your fault." Katie says

"My fault? You brought up the dance"

"Yeah and you brought up the past"

"I never said your sister was a mistake" He adds

"So you are saying that I said Rory was a mistake?" Katrina says, groans and madly leaves the table. Stomping up to her room and slamming the door shut.

"Well she's going to be a joy to be with in the same room tonight." Kelsey says sarcastically.

Luke gives her a small smile

"I'm sorry you three had to hear that"

They all just nod

Later that night, around 2:30am, Lorelai still wasn't home. Madison had just woke up and was screaming

Luke picked her up and began to soothe her, but she screamed more

He went down to the fridge, butt Lorelai had no bottles that were pumped in there, so he had to get out the formula, which was hardly ever used because Lorelai didn't like to and he fed her.

She fell asleep in his arms and he put her back to bed.

Around 3:30, she still wasn't home

"Where are you?" luke says to himself

Finally at around 3:45 Lorelai walks in the door and upstairs to their bedroom where Luke is waiting up.

"What are you still doing up?"

"Well, first of all I'm up because Madison was fussy and there was nothing here to give her but formula. You left no pumped bottles and I couldn't feed her, but most of all I am up because I was worried sick about where the hell you been all night. It's almost four AM Lorelai! Do you know that?"

"I know what time it is Luke! I'm not an idiot. Oh wait, according to you I am. I make mistakes all the time. I can't believe you think that Rory was a mistake!"

"I never said you were an idiot and I never said that Rory was a mistake!"

"You said you didn't want our daughter to turn out like me, that is what it sounds like to me!" She yells

"No, I don't want our daughter to get hurt and I don't want this guy to take advantage of her. I never said she was a mistake."

"Yes you did!" She yells loudly

Just then Katie comes in the bedroom door, hearing them yell

"Stop fighting! Please. I'm not going to the stupid dance. If it will get you two to stop, I won't go. I'm the reason you two are fighting. If I never would have asked to go, then you two wouldn't be fighting right now, so please stop" She says on the verge of tears

"No Katie, you are going to that dance. Your dad is just being a jerk. And you know what, it was you that called Rory a mistake also. The both of you, is that what you really think of me? That Rory was a mistake and that what I did was stupid?" Lorelai questions, now she is on the verge of tears.

Katie starts to cry "I..i..don't want to go to the dance now. I don't want to go because it is making you too fight and last time you fought, our family was torn apart. I..I..don't want to be responsible for that. I..i never said Rory was a mistake mom and either did daddy." She says and then runs into luke and lorelai's bathroom, locking the door.

"I can't deal with this right now." Lorelai says, walking out of the room in tears and locks herself in the hallway bathroom. Luke stands in the middle, completely confused.

Colin comes walking into the room and sits on the bed next to his dad, he heard the whole thing. "Women, can't live with 'em, can't live without em." Colin says in a cute voice.

Luke looks down at him and starts laughing.

"Is mommy okay?" He asks in concern

"She will be kiddo" Luke says

"and Katie?"

"So will she."

He nods and then goes to the door where lorelai was

"Mommy?" colin asks

"What sweetie?" Lorelai says through her tears from inside the bathroom.

"Can I come in?" he asks in a cute voice

"Sure you can baby." She unlocks the door and let's him in.

"why are you crying mommy?" he asks, seeing makeup run down her face

"I'm just frustrated buddy"she says

"At daddy?"

She nods

"Is daddy going to move away again?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would daddy move away again?"

"Cause thats what happened last time you fought."

"Honey, that was very different. And adults fight all the time, this isn't really a fight. Its an argument."

"Those are the same thing mommy."

"No, they are different."

"then if they are different, why are you crying? Last time you cried this bad, daddy left." He says

"Honey i'm not upset with daddy okay."

"then if you are not upset at him, why are you two fighting? and why are you crying?" He asks

"Its been a long day."

He just nods, not understanding.

He then hugs her "I love you mommy"

"I love you too"

He smiles and then leaves, going back to his room to sleep

Lorelai sinks down against the wall, sitting on the floor and eventually falls asleep.

Around 6:00am when Luke was getting ready for work, he noticed as he got up that Lorelai never actually came to bed for the hour he actually slept.

He walked into the hallway bathroom and Lorelai was on the bathroom floor sleeping.

Luke sighed and picked her up gently, carrying her to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He covered her up and then got in the shower.

15 minutes later Luke comes out of the shower the same time that Lorelai wakes up for a minute. "Luke?"

"yeah" He says turning around facing her

"I don't want her to turn out like me either."

He smiles and sits down next to her

"Well why not? You turned out to be pretty amazing." He says

"Yeah but I don't want her to go through what i went through."

"I don't either." he says

"however, I don't think a dance is going to have her go through that" Luke says and smiles

"Then why didn't you want her to go?"

He shrugs "I guess because I don't want her to get hurt, but mostly i can't stand seeing her grow up" He admits

"And her attitude, she got from you" He adds, teasing her

She hits him on the arm and rolls her eyes. "Luke you need to get past that. I know its hard, but we have to let her grow up. She's a good kid."

"she is a good kid. She is a great kid" he adds

"We did go so far huh?"

"Yeah kind of. I just don't want the stuff that I did back then constantly thrown in my face. If I wanted that, I would have still lived with my parents." She says with a smile.

"I understand and I'm really sorry Lorelai. I didn't mean to hurt you and i didn't mean it rudely or that Rory was a mistake. I would never say that about her."

"I know you don't think Rory was a mistake. Don't worry, we are good now. Want to kiss and make up?" She grins.

He smiles and leans and kisses her softly, but she deepens it and Luke kisses back

"Your making me want to open the dinner a bit later you know." He says, catching his breathe

"Thats kind of the point."

He grins leaning in to kiss her again.

She giggles and they continue to make out a little bit. Until they are interrupted.

"Ew mommy, daddy, stop kissing. Its gross." Kelsey says as she enters the room. "I have a problem." She says, hopping on the bed and pushing them apart.

"Yeah we weren't doing anything." Lorelai says sarcastically. Kelsey gives her a look.

"Good, now can I tell you my problem?"

"Go ahead, what is your problem this hour of the day?"

"I can't find the shoe that matches this one."

"So? just wear another pair." Lorelai suggests.

"No, I want to wear this pair."

"Then look for the other shoe."

"but i can't find it."

"And what am I suppose to do?" Lorelai asks

"Um get up and yelp me find it." she says in a duh voice

"Kels, your mom is really tired." Luke says trying to get Kelsey to leave

""mmhm she looked it a minute ago" she says sarcastically

"Tell me again why you can't wear a different pair?"

"because I want to wear this pair"She says

"Kelsey, I found your shoe!" Katie yells

"Okay thanks!" She screams and runs out of the room.

Luke just shakes his head and laughs

"Our kids."he says and takes lorelai's hand n his

"You mean your kids." Lorelai says and laughs.

He laughs

"well i better get to the dinner and you need some sleep" he says and goes to get up, but lorelai pulls him back

"What?" he asks.

She kisses him. "Why are you leaving so early?"

"I always go this early. Why? Are you okay?"

"I think you should go in a little later."

"and why is that?"he asks

"Why do you think?" She grins and kisses him.

"oh that's why" he says and kisses her, gently laying her back

She giggles. "Finally, geez you are so slow."

"hey, you want this or not?"He says teasing her and she laughs

He kisses her neck and she wraps her arms around his neck

"I always want this." She whispers to him and kisses him again.

he laughs as their kiss begins to deepen

15 minutes later...

Colin walks in. "Daddy! What are you doing to mommy!" He yells.

Luke looks over to his son, who is standing at the door.

Colin just stands there

"I'm not hurting mommy." Luke says, pulling a blanket over them, so their son wouldn't ask anymore questions

"We are playing a game" Luke says

"Oh. Can I play too?"

Luke chokes "No. You can't. It's an adult game."

"Oh. Well if you weren't hurting mommy, then why was she screaming loud?"

"Um.." Luke says lost at words and looks to lorelai who just smirks

"She was happy she won the first round"Luke added

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"And I'm about to make points to win the next round" Luke adds

"I'm sure you will' Lorelai whispers and luke gives her a look

"You won't let mommy win?" colin asks

"We play fair" Luke says

He just nods

"mommy, if you two are playing a game then how come you are naked? You told me I wasn't allowed to be naked except for a bath"

"Honey this is a different type of game."

"You can be naked to play a game?"He asks confused .

"Yes."Luke adds

"Why are you laying on mommy?"he asks

"Colin,if you finish getting ready for preschool, ill tell you more about the game later"

"Okay! Promise?"

"I promise"He says and Colin leaves

Lorelai is hysterical laughing. "Oh my god, that was so funny."

"no it wasn't and you weren't much of help miss giggly box." He says

"Oh come on, it was a little funny."

"okay maybe a little bit" He says and kisses her

20 minutes later they were up and dressed

"So are you coming by the dinner later for lunch?" He asks

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe you could pick up something on your way home since its friday night."

"I can. What would you like me to get?" He says

"A pizza will be fine."

"Well I'll get two or three because of the kids. We have four other mouths to feed" he says in a duh voice

"Two will be fine. One would be fine too."

"Okay" He says

"Well I got to go, so I will see you tonight" He says and leans in to kiss her

"Always." She smiles.

"Love you" he says and kisses her one more time

"don't work too hard today."

"Love you too. I'll try not to."

"bye."he says and leaves and then Lorelai takes Colin to preschool and Madison to the babysitter, then off to work

"You guys ready for school?" Lorelai shouts before leaving.

Posted: Fri Oct 03, 2008 6:53 pm

"Yeah"They all yell

"Wait mommy" Kelsey say running downstairs

"I love you" She says giving her a hug

She gives her a big kiss and hug. "I love you too kiddo. Have a good day at school okay?"

"Have a good day at work"

"Goodbye sister"She says and kisses Maddy who was in the car seat Lorelai was holding

"Bye Bye. "Lorelai says in a fake baby voice

Kelsey laughs and then runs back upstairs. Lorelai smiled and walked out the door, putting madison in the car and going to work

The day goes by with ease and Lorelai and the kids all get home at around the same time, 4pm. Katrina helps Kelsey look over her script for the season finale of her tv show that she is filming tomorrow. Brendan gets a snack and goes to play outside. Colin is helping Lorelai with the baby.

"Honey, can you get me a diaper for the baby please?"

"sure" he says and gives her a diaper

"She is smiling at me mommy."

"Thats because you are being such a good big brother to her. She loves you a lot."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"cool"he says

"Mommy, how come baby Maddy's daddy is not my daddy?"

"Thats a long story sweetie."

"I got time. I'm only 4."

Lorelai laughs. "Oh you got time, do yA?"

"yeah, but you might now because your old" He says

'how come her daddy doesn't see her? I see my daddy every day"

"Because her daddy needs to get some help and then he will visit."

"Does Rory have the same daddy?"

"No sweetie, Rory has a different daddy."

"I thought my daddy was her daddy? He seems like it"

"Its all very complicated. Its nothing you need to worry about okay. The most important thing is that we are all family."

"yeah"he says

"can I hold Maddy?"

"Sure, go sit down in the rocking chair."

"Okay"He says and goes and sits down as Lorelai places her in his arms

"Look mommy. I holding her"

"I see, want to take a picture?"

"yeah" he nodded in excitement and Lorelai got the camera

"Okay, ready. Say cheese."

"cheese"he said and right after that Madison started crying

"Uh oh your turn mommy"he says

"Okay, come here baby girl. Shhhh..." She comes the baby down.

"I did a good job of holding her."

"You sure did, she's lucky to have such a great big brother."

"I am a good big brother and I will protect her for you mommy"

"Thank you honey,I know you will."

She starts to whine lightly again

"Is her hungry?"Colin asks

"Yeah I think so. How about you go play while I feed her okay?"

"I cant help you feed her?" He asks, not knowing how Lorelai feeds her

"I'm afraid not honey. babies eat different than big kids do."

"Okay"he says and runs outside to play

Lorelai gets finished up with feeding Madison and changes her. Then carries her downstairs.

"Look at your brothers playing out there." She shows her through the window. Madison smiles and giggles. "You are such a cutie."

Lorelai stands there awhile more, just watching her children play. Then Luke came in the door with pizza

"Hey"He says

"Hey you, I see you got our pizza."

"of course. you think I would have forgot?" He asks and then pecks her on the lips

"No I knew you would remember, but i'm shocked you didn't pretend to forget." She teases him.

"I never thought about doing that actually." He says and laughs

"Lets round up the troops"

"Guys pizza's here."Lorelai to everyone.

they all come running in and sit down at the table

Lorelai puts Madison in her basinet in the living room and joins them

They eat dinner together

The middle of July, 3 months later. Luke and Lorelai are home with the kids, its a saturday. Its been raining all day so everyone is inside, playing games and with toys. Madison is taking a nap. She's been very good with sleeping for at least 3 or 4 hours during the day for her nap. Luke had put in snacks for the kids. They were having a great, fun lazy day. Everyone was behaving. It was great.

Little does Luke know, that the doorbell will ring and his life will be flipped upside down.

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Lorelai says and goes to the door. She opens it and sees Rachel on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Luke."

"Uh, no you don't."

"Yes I do, can I please come in?"

"No, I don't want you in my house."

"Lorelai, I need to talk to Luke. Luke!" Rachel shouts through the door.

"Don't call him!"

"I'll call him if I want to. I told you I need to talk to him. Luke!" She yells.

He comes walking toward the door.

"Lorelai, is everything..?" he froze when he saw Rachel

"What are you doing here?" he asks and comes to stand next to Lorelai

"I need to talk to you, alone" He says and look over toward Lorelai

"Like hell." She says.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of me and my wife."Luke says.

"Luke, please. This is really important. Just give me five minutes." Rachel begs him.

"Alright, come on, five minutes." Luke says and lets her come inside.

"Luke!" Lorelai yells at him.

"Just five minutes, you go back with the kids."

"Whatever." She says and huffs back into the living room.

"What is it?" He asks.

She looks down at the ground.

"I don't know how to tell what I am going to say."

"What? Rachel are you okay?"

"Yeah..yeah. I'm okay." She looks back up and Luke notices the tears in her eyes. "I...when we..were together two years ago...two months after that...I...I found out I was pregnant." She sees Luke's shocked face. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just..I was going to, but everything was so screwed up. I didn't want to ruin your life anymore than I already had...he's two now."

Luke just stares at her.

"Say something. Please."

"You waited two years to tell me? Two years!"

"I know, I'm a jerk and I am so sorry. I meant to tell you...I just didn't think you'd want me in your life after what we did."

"Are you sure the kid is mine?"

"You were the only I was with around that time. I wasn't with anyone else since actually. My focus is my son." She says

"Oh man." He says and puts his hand on his forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? That's not going to make it any easier on me telling Lorelai. Things are going so well between me and her. I don't want to hurt her again." He says, trying not to sound mushy.

"You wont hurt her." She says.

"This news will tear her up."

"Yeah...I am so sorry Luke. Listen, I can walk out that door and we can forget this ever happened if you want. You don't have to tell Lorelai."

"No. I do not want you to think that I don't want to be involved because I do and I have to tell Lorelai. If you don't want her to know, I'm sorry, but I need to. I can't hide it from her."

She nods

"I understand. I just don't want to be the cause of you two falling apart again..again."

"You won't be. We won't fall apart again." He hopes.

Just then Madison began to cry and Lorelai ran upstairs past the two of them where madison was sleeping.

"Oh great you two have a new baby and I am just going to make matters worse."

"Rachel," he was going to try to explain, but she cut him off

"Forget it Luke. Look, here's my number. Call me and we can talk some more." She quickly hands him her number and leaves the house.

"Rachel" He whispers and puts her number in his pocket.

Lorelai comes back downstairs after putting Madison back down

"Hey. Everything okay?" She asks

"No" he says honestly

"Whats wrong? You guys didn't just have sex in there did you?" She asks, half joking, but half serious.

"No and I don't even know why you would say that. I mean I know why, but still." He wasn't sure how to tell her and he was hurting to tell her

Lorelai could sense something was wrong

"Luke I was joking...sort of. Anyway, just tell me whats going on? Why did she just show up here like that?"

He takes a breathe and then stands in front of her, taking her hands in his

"You know I would never intentionally hurt you again right?"

She nods, knowing he wouldn't.

"Oh boy." He says and looks her straight in the eyes

"Luke, did you kiss her or something? Just tell me what happened?"

"I didn't kiss her or have sex with her!" he says kind of angry. "She came here to tell me that two years ago you know when the incident happened, she found out she was pregnant two months later. She came to tell me today that I have a two year old son."

Lorelai's eyes widened and she backs away from him. "A...you...her...son...two...I...gotta go." She turns and leaves the room. Walking through the hallway, she walks into the kitchen and starts the coffee pot. While its going, she starts pacing and eating a lot of cookies.

Luke just sighs and goes out to sit on the porch on the edge, getting wet. He just sits out there and thinks. He stays there for a good hour

Lorelai walks outside an hour later.

"Hey, I brought you some tea. I thought you might want some since its rainy and a little cold out." She offers shyly and quietly from the doorway.

He shakes his head

"I'm fine" He says and closes his eyes, putting his head in his hands

She walks over to the porch swing where he is sitting. "Come on, I made it just for you. It'll make you feel better."

"I'll drink it because you made it, but it is not going to make me feel better."

"Okay, here." She hands it to him. "So..umm..do you want to talk?"

"Well I would like that, but I tried talking to you earlier and you took off on me"

"I was in shock, can you blame me?"

"No, I don't blame you. I don't know what to do." He says looking to her for support

"Don't look at me. I have no idea what to do either." She says and sits next to him. "You should call Rachel." She says after being quiet for a few minutes.

"I want to talk to you."He says. "Right now that is what I want. I will call her later"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure. I mean unless you don't want to talk about it then that's fine"

"Well I'm still kind of in shock. But we probably should talk about it."

"I know you are in shock and I'm really sorry to have to put you through this, and I'm sincerely sorry that I ever cheated on you." He says quietly, but in a serious tone.

"Yeah.."She says softly and for some reason tears start to form in her eyes as she relives all the events of 2 and a half years ago. "I'll be inside." Her voice cracks and goes inside, not letting a tear fall until she was sure Luke didn't see.

Luke sighs. He really needed her support, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to get it. She was going to give him the cold shoulder again like she did two years ago. He felt like he would never be forgiven

He took out Rachel's number and dialed it

"Hello?"She says

"Hi. Its me,Luke"

"Hey, I wasn't expecting a call from you for at least 3 days. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay Rachel. Why didn't you tell me when you were pregnant? huh?"

"I already told you. I meant to..I just..I was scared and I didn't want to ruin your life anymore than I already had...so...did you tell Lorelai yet?"

"Yeah. I told her and I think I just hurt her all over again. Things will never be right between me and her." He says and Lorelai can hear everything. She is standing at the door. She was going to come back out, but saw Luke on the phone

Lorelai grabs her coat and walks over to Luke. "I'm going to go out for a minute to the you need anything?" She offers him.

"No." He says in a single toned voice.

"Alright." She gets into her jeep and drives into town.

"Was that Lorelai?" Rachel asks over the phone.

"yeah it was why?'

"I was just wondering thats all. Do you want to come over to my place so that we can talk? You can meet Jake if you want to."

"Rachel I don't know. I'd have to wait until Lorelai gets back because it is just me here with the kids and besides if I tell her I'm going to your place, she might say I'm going to cheat on her."

"Well..what if you came over here anyway. Your oldest daughters there. Come on, please, just come over. What harm will it do?"

"Rachel, my wife is not home and i am not leaving my children here alone. Kate is only 14. She can not watch after four kids."

"Yeah, sorry you're right. How about when Lorelai gets back?"

"I'll see okay." He says.

"Okay, well I have to go now. Jake's waking up from his nap."

"okay" he says and they hang up.

He goes back in the house and sits down, watching a movie with the kids

Lorelai comes back in the house 15 minutes later with a shopping bag of food. "Hey guys, I bought some more snacks."

"Yay!" they cheer and go to Lorelai taking the bag out of her hand.

She smiles as the kids take the bag into the kitchen to see whats in there. Luke and Lorelai's eyes meet from across the room. They walk slow at first towards each other, then faster until Lorelai is wrapped in Luke's arms.

"You know I love you very much no matter what right?" He says, kissing her head.

She nods. "Yeah I know, I love you too. That was Rachel on the phone before wasn't it?" She asks curiously. Taking his hand and leading both of them to the couch.

"Yeah it was and she wants me to go over there to meet Jake, my son, but I don't think its a good idea."

She thinks about it for a minute. "You know...maybe you should go. I mean if not now, when? Because I know you, you want to get to know your son."

"Are you sure?" He asks and she nods.

"Ok. Well I guess I should go over then" He says and gets up, but turns around and kisses Lorelai quickly

"I wont be long. I promise."

"Wait Luke," She goes to the door and kisses him hard and moves her hands up and down him. "Thats to remember what you get to come home to." She says with a grin and big smile.

"Your so not fair." He says.

"You're making me not want to go."

"Thats kind of the point. Now go!" She orders him and slaps his butt.

"I'll get you back Mrs. Danes" He says and leans into to kiss her, but tricks her and pulls away

"Hey!" She yells at him. "That was mean!"

"You wont be saying that later tonight" He yells as he gets in his truck

She gives him an evil look from the doorway, then shakes her head laughing and closes the door.

"Alright you guys, who's ready to play another game?"

"Me!" Colin yells.

About five minutes later, luke arrived at Rachel's. He got out and slowly walked to the door and knocked.

She smiles a little. "Luke, hey. I didn't you were coming over right now. I would have changed." She says, kind of embarrassed because she is in her pajamas and her hair is a mess.

"You like fine. Don't worry about it." He says

"Thanks..well come on in, its horrible out." She let's him come in and closes the door behind him.

"So, can I get you something to drink? Tea? Water?"

"Um no thank you. I am not very thirsty."

"Alright, well come have a seat."

As Luke sits down a little boy comes waddling over. "Mama, I no sleepy no more."

"Well come here and sit on my lap." She says and picks up Jake, giving him a hug. She smiles at Luke.

"This is him. Jacob William McKinley, I wasn't sure if you would be mad if i gave him your last name, so i just gave him mine."

"Oh Rachel, I wouldn't have minded."

Jake hides in his mom's shoulder. "Jakey, there's somebody I want you to meet."

"Who?" He asks, looking at her.

"This is your daddy."Rachel says and points to Luke.

"My daddy? You mean like Teryn has?" He asks.

"Yup...Teryn is a friends of mines little girl." Rachel explains.

He nods "Hi Jake."

He waves. "Hi." He says shyly. "I two ears sold."

"Ts that so?" Luke asks. "I thought you looked about five." He teases.

"Nu uh. just two ears sold."

Luke smiles.

"Okay. If you say so."

He hops off Rachel's lap and walks over to Luke. "Wanna see my trucks?"

"Sure." He says and stands up. He follows Jake to his room.

"Dis is my favorite. Its a bulldozer." He hands it to Luke. Rachel is in the doorway, smiling.

"What about this one?" He says and picks up a fire truck.

"Dats a fire fuk."

"Is that so?" Luke says, trying not to laugh at his pronunciation of the truck

"You like playing with cars?" Luke asks.

"I lay with all toys. dey are my favorite."

Luke smiles and sits with him a few more minutes and then gets up and walks over with Rachel.

"You play for a little while honey. I'm going to talk with daddy." Rachel tells Jake.

"Daddy, you stay ear now?" Jake asks Luke, looking up from his toys.

"Um no buddy. I can't stay here permanently, but I can stay for awhile."

"Kay." He says, seeming happy with that answer, and goes back to playing with his toys.

"He resembles you a lot" Luke says to Rachel as they walk to the living room

"Thanks...he reminds me of you too."

"How is that? I see nothing of me in him"

"He's got your eyes."

"I guess" He says and shrugs

They talk for about an hour and then Luke looks at the time

"Rachel, I really need to get going."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for lunch?"

"No, I can't. I always try to have lunch with Lorelai and the kids when I have a day off. I'm sorry. I promised her."

"Okay, I understand. Thanks for coming over."

"no problem." He says

"I'll um call you later"He says and hugs her out of respect

"Alright, great."

He smiles and then walks out

He gets home and walks in the living room

"Wheres mom?" Luke asks

"Upstairs changing Madison." Brendan says

He nods and goes upstairs

"Hey" He says as he enters the bedroom

She turns around and smiles. "Oh hey, how'd it go?"

"It went pretty well I think. He looks like Rachel the most."

"Oh come on, I'm sure he looks like you too. Is he cute?"

"He's very cute." he says and shows her a picture on his phone of luke holding him

"Aw, Luke he's adorable. What are you talking about he doesn't look like you? Of course he does. he has your eyes."

"Thats what Rachel said"

"Well its true."

He nods and then puts an arm around her, giving her a light kiss

"Sorry for teasing you earlier."

She giggles. "Thats alright..but you'll need to find some way to make it up to me."

"I think I can arrange that, but we will have to tonight when the kids are sleeping." He says

"We don't want Colin coming in on our game"

"Yeah, good idea."

He laughs

"How's Miss Madison today?"

"She's great."

"Thats good" he says and Maddy smiles.

"Yup, she's a 6 month old perfect little girl."

Luke just smiled.

"What do you want for lunch?" He asks.

"I'm not hungry right now. Thanks anyway hun." She says with a smile. Then goes back to playing with Madison.

"You're welcome." He says back and kisses her on the cheek.

"Love you."

She smiles. "Love you too."

"Bring Madison downstairs with us and we can watch a movie"

"Okay, sounds good."

They walk downstairs and pick out a movie to watch. The kids gather around and sit down too.

Luke and Lorelai sit next to each other, lorelai leaning into luke, as he wraps and arm around her and the movie begins

"What movie are we watching?"

"Um...I'm not sure."

"Kelsey what movie did you put in?" Luke asks.

"Enchanted."

Lorelai laughs as Luke groans.

"Hey you told me to pick."

"Oh come on hun, this is a great movie."

"Fine." He says and then whispers to her.

"You owe me."

She giggles and Kelsey says.

"Now don't get gross."

They watch the movie and enjoy the rest of the day together.

The next is a beautiful summer day. The temperature hovered around 80, with a cool breeze so it wasn't too hot out. They all decided to spend the day outside, relaxing. THe kids played in the back yard, and went swimming. Lorelai put a bathing suit on Madison and went in the pool with her. She loved it. She was splashing her hands in the water and giggling. Luke is playing ball with the the kids because they wanted to start a ball game.

Madison was splashing away and Lorelai smiled

Madison laughed and then she said it

"Mama." She laughs again.

Lorelai stopped in shock. "What did you just say little girl?" She asks, even though her daughter wouldn't be able to understand the question.

She wouldn't repeat it and just kept splashing.

Lorelai smiles. After a few more minutes, Madison starts to get a little whining, and cold. So Lorelai takes her out. dries her off, changes her and puts her down for a nap upstairs. Lorelai takes the baby monitor back outside with her and puts it on the picnic table. Then she sits on the lounge chair and relaxes with a magazine.

All of the kids finally finish the game and run into the pool and jump off the edge.

Luke comes and sits next to Lorelai and looks at what she is reading.

"A Cosmo? Interesting" He smirks.

"I just felt like reading a magazine. This was the closest one."

"uh huh..you sure you weren't interested in increasing your bust size, the less painful way to go?" He teases, mocking the headline on the cover.

"Ew no, i didn't even read the cover."

He laughs at her.

"Good because I love you the way you are" He say and then picks her up and suddenly throws her in the pool.

"Hey!" She screams after she comes up from under water. "You are so gonna pay for that. Kids, go get your dad!" Lorelai orders with a grin.

They all laugh and run to get him.

He throws all the kids in one by one and then he jumps in and Lorelai jumps on his back.

"Haha, gotcha." Lorelai giggles. Luke didn't realize that little Colin was crying, holding onto the side of the pool with his swimmies on.

"Daddy, why did you do that?" He cries and yells at him.

"Do what buddy?" He asks.

"You throwed me in the deep end, not the shallow end." He says and moves slowly to Lorelai.

"Oh baby, I'm sure daddy didn't mean to." She explains, Colin is holding onto her tightly, fearful of swimming on his own.

"Hey buddy. I didn't mean to do it." he says soothing him.

"You wanna splash me or something?"

"No." He mumbles.

"Oh come on, you and me can be a team. We can try and catch daddy and splash him."

That makes Colin smile a little. "Okay." He splashes an angry splash at Luke.

"Alright, that was a good one. Get him again."

Luke laughs

"You feel better buddy?' he asks him.

"No." He states and splashes him again and again and again.

"Okay, okay. Thats enough. I think daddy got what he deserved."

"I don't want to swim anymore mommy." He says in a cute small voice.

She rubs his back. "Alright, you want a snack honey?"

"Will you get me a snack and lay on the blanket in the grass with me?"

"Sure I will baby. Let's get you dried off." Lorelai looks at Luke as she and Colin get out of the pool. "Luke, could you keep an eye on the rest of the kids." He nods and goes to play with his other kids.

Lorelai gets Colin all dried off, then he goes and gets a blanket while she gets the cookies and carrots that he loves for a snack. Just as they are about to go outside, the door bell rings.

"Hang on Col, someone's at the door."

"Kay." He follows his mom to the door.

She opens it and sees Rachel and Jake at the door. "Rachel?"

"Hi Lorelai, I'm sorry for just coming over like this but Jakey really got along with Luke and wants to see him. Is that okay?"

Meanwhile Colin is eyeing the two year old up and down, he doesn't want some new kid coming in on his territory, its bad enough he's got Madison.

"Um, sure. Come on in."

She leads them outside and then over to the pool

"Luke come here a minute" she yells and he gets out and sees Rachel

"Rachel, Hi"

"Daddy!" Jake runs over to Luke and hugs his legs.

Colin drops the blanket, runs over to Luke and pushes Jake away. "Hey! Thats my daddy, not yours!"

"My daddy" jake says

"He is mine!" Colin says and pushes Jake away

Lorelai picks up Colin

"Colin stop it" She says, not in a mean tone, but a serious one because she knew Colin didn't quite understand.

"Mommy, put me downnnn." Colin whines. Lorelai outs him down but holds his hand.

"Come on, let's go lay on the blanket with our snacks." She says, trying to distract him.

"No, I stay here with my daddy, you go nap. You are the one that needs it" Colin says.

"No, come on. I want to hang out with my super cool 4 year old son."

"I'm super cool?" He asks turning around, asking his mother.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh yeah, of course you are."

He smiles

"Then I guess I can go eat my snack now" he says, smiling

"Great, let's go."

"I'm sorry to barge in like this. I hope Lorelai isn' mad" Rachel says

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. If jake wants to, he can get in the pool"

"He can't unless I take him in. He can't swim yet."

"Well, if you want to you can get in too and if you dont have a swim suit I can ask Lorelai fi she would mind if you borrowed one of hers"

"Luke that may be a bit weird."

"Yeah I guess it would be"

"Really, its okay. We don't have to go swimming right now. He just wanted to come over and say hi to you."

"Dada, pool." He says, and points to the water.

Luke smiles and walks over to Lorelai

"Hey would you mind if Rachel borrowed one of your swim suits and stayed for a while?"

"Why does she have to wear one of my bathing suits?"

"Because Jake saw the pool and wants to go in."

"And you can't take him in because?" She asks in a duh tone.

"Your right. I'll get in with him" he says and walks back to Rachel

"I can take him in the pool if you wnat me to" he offers

"Oh that would be great Luke, thanks. I really don't feel like going in." She says with a smile. They both laugh and he tells her no problem.

"Jakey, do you want daddy to take you in the pool?"

"Pool!" He cheers.

Luke laughs and takes him to put on the extra pair of floaties they have and then takes him in the pool.

"Daddy who is that?' Kelsey asks, referring to Jake

"This is Jake, your brother" He adds

"No, its not. Thats not my brother."

"Yes, it is kiddo"

"No, its not daddy, mommy only had a girl, not a boy."

Luke sighs

"He doesn't have the same mommy. Your mommy isn't his mommy just like I'm not Madison's daddy"

"You cheated on mommy again!?"

"What?!" Katrina says and turns around

"No, you guys Jake is from the only time I cheated on mommy. I just found out that he is my son"

"Oh, okay." Kelsey says, and then goes and swims on her own. Katrina swims over to her dad and Jake.

"Well he's really cute. Hi Jake, I'm Katrina."

"Hi." He says shyly, with a cute smile.

"I'm Katrina, your sister." She says in a welcomed tone

Luke smiles at his eldest daughter for being nice

Just then Colin ran and jumped in the pool a splashed Jake

Jake began to cry

"ouch" He says

"Haha" Colin mocks

Lorelai was running over, but stopped when he jumped in. She tried to catch him

Lorelai jumps into the pool and grabs Colin. "Don't you ever do that again! You don't splash the little boy in the eyes! And you don't jump in the pool with no flotties on!" Lorelai scolds him as she carries him from the pool.

"I want to swim with MY daddy! Your a mean mommy" he yells really loud that everyone hears

"Do not speak to me like that. You are coming inside and are going to stay in your room for the rest of the day." She drags Colin inside and upstairs to his room.

Lorelai throws something over her swimsuit and goes back outside to sit on the lounge chair and watches Luke in the pool with his son

Brendan comes walking over to Lorelai, breaking her from her trance. "Mom, could I walk next door to Ben's house?"

"To do what?" She questions.

"He just called and invited me over to go swimming."

"Is he still on the phone?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"I don't mind if you go over, but let me talk to his mom first before you walk over okay?"

"Kay." He gets Ben's mom on the phone, she says its fine that Brendan comes over, he's always a pleasure. Lorelai smiles and says thank you.

"All right, just be careful walking down the road. Stay to the side okay?" (its not a busy road, its like a dead end)

"Yup, thanks mom." He gives her a hug, grabs his towel and goes over to Ben's. Lorelai goes back to staring at Luke and Jake until Rachel walks over to her and sits down on the other lounge chair. "Hey."

"Hey." Lorelai says, still staring at them.

"I'm sorry I sprung this news on your family like this. I just thought it would be important for Luke to know him and I want you to know I won't take Luke from you. You two are perfect"

She smiles in appreciation. "Thanks Rachel, that means a lot."

"You're welcome." She says and stares out into the pool after it gets silent

"If you wanted to talk to me, don't expect me to start the small talk. Because I don't have to, I have every right not to talk to you." She says matter of fact.

Rachel nods, knowing it wasn't going to be easy talking to her.

"I think I'll just go sit under the tree and read a book I brought" She says and gets up and starts to walk away

"No, Rachel wait, I'm sorry that was rude of me."

"Yeah?" she asks and turns around

"Thought you didn't want small talk?"

"That's not what I said."

"We don't have to be friends you know. We don't even have to talk if thats what you long as my son sees his father"

"I'd like us to be friends, but it's going to take some time."

"I'd like that too" She admits

"Can I sit back down?"she asks

"Sure."

"So how old is you and Lukes baby?" She asks

"Six months."

"And you guys had a girl?"

Lorelai nods

"Whats her name?"

"Madison."

"That's a pretty name" She says and then its silent

"Yup..."

"Mommy tome in" Jake yells to Rachel

"Wow, he talks really well for two years old."

"Some words he can say better than others, but overall he talks very well"

"Honey, mommy can't come in. I dont have a swimsuit like you and daddy"

"Tay."

"He's adorable Rachel."

"Thanks" she says sincerely

"He's my life"

"Yeah well, he seems like a sweet kid."

"He really is"

"I'm sorry about Colin's little out burst before."

"Oh no that's not a problem" she says sweetly

"Yeah well, usually he's more under control than that. He isn't normally that mean."

"Lorelai, you don't have to apologize. I know you and Luke are good parents and your children wouldn't behave that way"

She smiles. "Thanks Rachel."

"Not a problem" she says and then it goes silent again

"So, what's new?"

"Um nothing really. I don't really have time for new. I'm sure you understand that" She says

She laughs. "Oh definitely. Its a nut house around here."

"You definitely have a house full. I could never have six kids"

Lorelai laughs

Just then Brendan comes up behind Rachel and Kelsey behind Lorelai and pushed them off the chair and into the pool.


	22. Chapter 22

After they come up from under water, they are not happy. "Which one of you did this?"

"It was him"

"It was her"

Kelsey and Brendan say at the same time, pointing at one another

"It was both of them" Katrina says

"He made me do it."

"How'd he do that?"

"He told me that if i didn't push you in that he would take me to the deeper end where i cant swim and leave me there"

"Kels, since when can you not swim in the deep end?"

"I don't know. Bren also said that he would dunk me under the water"

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yes she did."

Luke then comes over with Jake still in his arms

"You girls okay?" He asks, putting his arm around Lorelai's shoulder

"Yeah...we're fine. Kelsey, tell me, why'd you really do that to us?"

Kelsey motions for Lorelai to come closer to her because she doesn't want to say it in front of everyone else

Lorelai moves closer

"I don't like her. She is the reason you and daddy split up the last time and now she is here again. She probably wants daddy back."

"Oh, honey." She takes Kelsey's hand gently and they go to the other part of the yard. "Rachel is not here to take your daddy away from you again. You don't have to worry about that."

"Okay."She says and looks to the ground

"I'm sorry i pushed you in mommy. i was just mad that you were talking to her"

"Baby thats okay. Come here, give me a hug." She opens her arms and grabs her before she could get away. Giving her a big, wet hug. Kelsey laughs and wiggles to try and get away.

"Mommy, stop it."

"Payback sweetie. Don't do it again, promise?"

"I promise" She says and turns around, giving Lorelai a real hug.

"You aren't going to ground me are you?"

"Ohh yes, I'm going to ground you like you've never been grounded before."

Kelsey looked at Lorelai with big eyes as if she would cry and then gets out of her hug and looks to the ground.

Lorelai rarely had to punish kelsey, so she knew she was in trouble

"I'll go change right now and go my room"she says sadly

"Hold it, I didn't say you were grounded right now. Go outside and play. Enjoy the outside while you can."

"but I was mean mommy. i don't deserve it" The eight year old says to Lorelai

"Kels, I know you don't. But what you did wasn't horrible. You did something because you were mad. You go outside and play, then later you, daddy and I will talk."

"Only if you come play in the pool with me." She says

"Okay, sure I will."

Lorelai takes her hand and they walk back to the pool

As they walk past Rachel, Kelsey gives her an evil look. Lorelai notices. "Kelsey." She says sternly. Then walks her over to Rachel. "say you are sorry to Rachel."

"I'm sorry Rachel" Kelsey says

"That's okay sweetie"

"Good girl." Then Lorelai goes in the pool with her. Meanwhile Luke takes Jake out of the pool and he runs over to Rachel.

"Hey, hey, no running buddy." rachel tells him once he gets to her.

"Water too cold." He tells her and makes a cute shiver sound.

"oh yeah?" She asks as she takes a towel and drapes it over him

"Did you have fun with daddy though?'

"Uh huh." He tells her, she sits him on her lap all wrapped up in a towel. Luke walks over to them and sits down.

"Hey. jake really had fun"She says

"Yeah it was fun. Thanks for coming over"

"No problem, it was a lot of fun."

"I'm sorry you got wet."He says sort of laughing.

"Oh thats really alright."

"Colin and Kelsey never act that way. I'm not sure what has gotten into them."

"Luke I'm the women that took their dad away from them. Of course they are going to hate me. Its natural."

"I know, but they don't usually act that way"

"I believe you. I'm sure they were just upset."

Luke nods and then it becomes silent

"Rachel"

"Yeah?" She says

"I'm sorry how things went with us. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me Luke."

"Rachel." He says knowing he did

"okay you did a little, but it's okay. I'm over it. I have Jake."

"Yeah, but just don't wait to long to be happy again or to find that one guy." He says being supportive

"I'm sorry I can't be that guy for you, but I love Lorelai."

"I know, and I completely understand. I've dated once or twice, but its hard to do that with Jake."

"Good. I want you to be able to find that someone who makes you happy and is of course nice to Jake. If you ever need someone to watch him, I'm here now."

She smiles. "Thanks Luke." Rachel looks at her watch. "Well I better get going, Jake has afternoon daycare while I go to work."

Luke nods

"I'll see you later okay buddy?"Luke says to Jake.

"Bye bye." He waves to Luke. Rachel and Jake say goodbye to Lorelai and the kids, then leave. After they leave Lorelai walks behind Luke and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Have I told you how great you look when you are being a dad?"

He turns around so he is facing her and puts his arms around her waist as well

"No, you haven't, but thank you. Thank you for that comment and for being nice to Rachel today and for being supportive of this situation"

"Anytime. I did it for you. It doesn't mean I wasn't thinking of the pushing her into the pool just like Kelsey did." She admits with a smile.

He smiles, brushing a stray wet hair away from her face

"Let's not be harsh on her punishment. i mean she is expressing how she feels." Luke admits

"Luke if you let kids get off just because they are expressing the way they feel then they aren't really learning anything from the experience."

"I know, but i feel bad, but she has to be punished. in the mean time, let's just enjoy this time as a family." luke says and leans in to kiss her lightly

"Come on, lets go in the pool"Luke says, taking her hand.

"Alright." They go in the pool and have fun.

About an hour later they were all out and the kids were playing volleyball while Luke and lorelai were laying out in the sun.

"so, i still don't see how this is fun"Luke said, referring to 'getting a tan'

"If you don't see the fun in it then why are you doing it?"

"because you begged me to"he reminded her

"You look fine by the way. you don't need tanned"

"I know I do." She smiles.

"Then why on earth are you laying in the sun to begin with if you know you don't need a tan?"

"Because its fun and relaxing. Duhhhhh."

"Well at least put lotion on and not that oil. you are going to burn and get melanoma." he says teasing her

"Luke, I never put oil on. I always put lotion on, plus I barely go tanning. Chill out dude."

He laughs at his self "your right, I'm sorry." He says and lays down next to her

"This was a fun day"

She lays on her side and moves closer to him. "Yeah...hey luke, you know the real reason I begged you to come out here and lay with me?" He says no, what.

"Because we haven't done this in awhile."

"What? Lay in the grass getting dirt and bugs in our hair?" He answers dryly and sarcastic.

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "No, just..having time to hang out together, like we used to when we first started dating years ago. Everything's so different now."

"Yeah i know what you mean, but we can have time together and alone still. We may have kids now and it may be hard, but we can manage one night a week or something that we spend alone." he says moving over closer to her as well.

Her smile widens. "Really? You mean that?"

"of course. Why would I not mean it?"

"It was a rhetorical question hun."

"so one night a week is dedicated to you."

"That sounds like a good idea."

He smiles and places his hand on her side of bare skin and leans in and kisses her

"Luke, I lov-" She's interrupted by Kelsey.

"Mommy, does me being grounded mean I'm grounded from acting too?"

Lorelai and Luke sigh in frustration and stand up. "I don't know honey, I'll think about it. Now its time to go inside, let's go."

"Oh man" She says as they go inside

"I'm going to change out of my bathing suit" she says and runs to her room

"Alright." Then Lorelai and Luke get pulled in two different directions, Luke to Colin who is calling for him from upstairs and Lorelai with Katrina who is asking if she can have her three best friends over for a sleepover.

"Can they come over mom?"

"Sure they can honey, we don't have a lot of snacks though. You want to go out to doose's with me before they come over? We could get some junk food for you guys?"

"That would be awesome!"She says

Katrina and lorelai have been becoming more closer now that katie was older

"Great, so call 'em up and if I need to talk to their parents I can. They can come over anytime after 3. Gives us some time to clean up a little."

"Kay." Katrina goes to call her friends and Lorelai goes upstairs to Luke, who is now in a strange conversation with their four year old son. she stops at the door to listen for a minute.

"But what if the boogeyman could see through your door?"

"Colin the boogeyman is not going to get you or me or mommy" Luke says


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay, one more question." Lorelai giggles from outside the door when she hears Luke growl in frustration.

"Does the boogeyman have lots of boogers?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him, but if I do I will let you know"

" What if he uses his boogers to attack people. Do you think if he gets them on you that you turn into a baby boogeyman?"

"I don't so buddy. The boogeyman is not going to get you and if he tries you tell him your daddy will kick his butt"

"I know he won't get me, but you didn't answer the question." Lorelai hears Luke groan again and walks into the room.

"Hey buddy, you want to go to the store with me and Katie?"

"I'm talking to daddy,mommy"He says as a matter of factly

"Oh, well then I'll just let you get back to that." She slowly leaves.

"No!" Luke says loudly. Lorelai grins and turns around.

"Well, well, Colin, it seems daddy doesn't want me to leave."

"Is that true daddy? You don't wanna talk to me anymore?" He asks, letting the fact his has big blue eyes go to good use.

He sighs "You had to inherit your mother's eyes didn't you?" He says and Lorelai just grins

"I do want to talk to you kiddo, it's just that I don't think the boogie man is made of boogers or will he turn you into a baby boogeyman"

"Okay, then do you want to talk about the bug I found on the deck today?"

"How about I talk to you about it later, your mom wanted me to help her with something in the...bathroom, right Lorelai?" Luke says nudging her

"Well..."She toys with him a little, Luke stares her down. "All right, yeah Colin, I need daddy in the bathroom."

"Okay" He says

"See you later daddy," He says and hugs him and then goes and Lorelai is laughing hysterically

"I'm sorry...I'm...laughing...its just...so...funny."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you funny" He says and picks her up and throws her over his shoulder

"Babe,e no" She squeals

He playfully throws her on the bed, tickling her

"Okay, stop it, stop it. I gotta get up and take Katie to the store. She's having a sleepover tonight."

"What if I don't want you to?"

"Then I guess our daughter and her friends will starve tonight, and you'll just have to stay here and kiss me." She giggles.

"Well, that's a close call, but I think I know what I would choose" He says and leans down over her, kissing her

"Hmmm...me too..but babe, as much as I love doing this. We need to go food shopping."

"mmm..one more time" He says and they kiss again and the Luke gets off her

"Have fun"

"Yeah..could I borrow your credit card for dooses?"

"Sure." He says, getting it out of his wallet

"Thanks Hun. Do you need anything at the store?"

"I don't think so. Just let Katie get what she wants for tonight"

"All right. What about anything for dinner?"

"You want to order pizza?"

"That sounds fine."

"Okay. I'm going to grab a shower. See you when you get back"

"All right, see you later."

He nods and lorelai gets Katie and goes to the store

They get back from shopping at Doose's. "Well, that was a successful trip." Lorelai says as they put the stuff on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah it was. We got like everything" Katie says

"This is going to be the best sleepover:

"Well, I hope you girls have fun tonight."

"We will!" She says

"We will!" She says

"Do you know where all the pillows and blankets are for later?"

"Yeah. I got it covered"

"K, great." She smiles

"And don't have dad come done every ten minutes. We will be fine. I know you wont do it, but dad will"

"I will try to keep him out as much as possible. The whole downstairs basement is yours for the night. That means you girls get the big T.V." She says. "Lucky." Lorelai says with an, oh man, voice.

"Yeah! I'm going to set up some stuff down there. We are going to have a board game tournament tonight, so I have to get those ready." Lorelai smiles and nods. She thanks the world all the time that Katrina is a normal, funny, smart, 14 year old and has great friends who aren't interested in the crazy stuff that some other teenagers are into. They are just laid back, kids, who want to stay kids for as long as possible.

As Katrina walks upstairs to get the games to bring downstairs, she runs into her little sister.

"Hey kels."

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Getting board games to play. Dana, Gracie, and Laura are coming tonight for a sleepover."

"Oh cool, can I hang out with you guys?"

"I don't know Kels, its big kid stuff. You'll be bored."

"No, I won't. Please, just for one game, then I won't bother you guys for the rest of the night. I promise."

"Alright, one game, thats it."

"Yay! Thanks!" She cheers and runs back to their room.

Katie shakes her head, going to her room to get the board games and then heads to the basement.

Brendan walks in the house about 15 minutes later. "hey mom I'm back."

"Hey kiddo, how was Ben's house?"

"It was fun. Only until a certain point as always." He says with a smile.

"Yup I know." Ben is one of those friends that is a nice kid, but can get kind of annoying to Brendan if he hangs out with him for too long. At the same time though, he and Ben are still close friends.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to go to my room. Bye" he says

"All right bye." Lorelai says with a laugh.

The rest of the day and night goes along fine. Katrina has her sleepover, they have a ton of fun. Everyone is doing great. The next day, around 10 in the morning the phone rings. Katrina and her friends had already finished eating the pancakes that Luke made. Now the girls were downstairs cleaning up, the boys are watching T.V in the family room, and Kelsey is downstairs with Katrina and her friends helping them. Lorelai and Madison are in the kitchen, Madison is in the baby carrier.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lorelai, its Carissa. I have some great news for Kelsey."

"Oh really, what is it?"

"The T.V. show is nominated in 5 different categories for Emmys. Kelsey is nominated for best supporting actress in a comedy."

"What! No way!"

Carissa laughs and smiles on the other side of the phone, glad that Lorelai was so excited about this. "Yup, the Emmy's are next month. Don't worry about paying anything, everything will be taken care of for you."

"Oh wow, Carissa. This is great. Do you want to talk to Kelsey?"

"I have to run out for the day. You tell her and I'll talk to you both later."

"All right, thanks so much."

"Anytime, bye."

"Bye."

"Ahhhhhh!"Lorelai screams in excitement. "Kelsey! Get up here now!" Lorelai shouts for her daughter downstairs.

Kelsey comes running upstairs and Lorelai literally tackles her down

"Mommy, are you okay? What's going on?"

"Guess who that was on the phone!"

She gives her a strange look. "Uh...I don't know. Who?"

"Carissa."

"Really? What did she want?"

"You and the show are being nominated for an Emmy award!"

"No way!" She screeches.

"Yes, way!"

"This is so awesome! I've always wanted to go to California!"

"Yup, and the whole family gets to go. So I was thinking, what if we make a vacation out of it? We have to fly out there 3 weeks before the award ceremony. The hotel and car and flight is all paid for."

"This is so exciting! Can I go tell everybody!?"

" wait a sec." She pulls her back, giving her a big hug and kiss. "I am so proud of you honey."

Kelsey smiles and hugs her back. "Thanks mommy." Then she pulls away and runs downstairs to tell her sister and her sister's friends the news.

Lorelai picks up the phone and quickly dials the diner number to talk to Luke. She waits until she answers, then screams in his ear. "Ahhhh. Guess what Luke!"

"Are you trying to make me go deaf?"He asks and laughs

She calms down long enough to tell him the news. "Kelsey, our little girl, is nominated for an Emmy award!"

"wh..what?"Luke asks and Lorelai says it again.

"I'll be right home."He says, wanting to celebrate and the hang up.

Not even ten minutes later Luke comes running in the door and into the kitchen.

"Where is she?" He asks.

Lorelai gives him a quick kiss as he rushes in. "She's running around the house telling everyone the big news."

"Kelsey come here!" Luke yells

Kelsey comes running downstairs. "Daddy! Guess what!" She yells as she runs into her dad's arms.

"I heard all about it sweetheart and guess what? We will all go out to dinner tonight, your choice"

"Really? But daddy I didn't win anything yet."

"That doesn't matter, we still need to celebrate."

"Cool, I'll go look up a place to go."

She runs out of the room and Luke picks up Lorelai and spins her around, Lorelai has never seen him like this.

"Luke, whats going on with you? Are you okay?"

"I'm just happy out daughter is nominated." He says and kisses Lorelai.

"Yeah I am too, but you are acting like you just took one too many happy pills." She teases him.

"Says the woman who screamed in my ear." He teases back.

"Good point. Anyway. We are leaving for California in about 3 weeks. And we will be staying there for 4 weeks. We have to be there at least 3 weeks before the award ceremony. Do you think you'll be able to leave the diner for 4 weeks?"

"I don't see why not. I can get Cesar to be in charge. Are you sure the in will be okay without you?"

"Oh yeah, everything will be fine. So Carissa says we have a hotel and car all booked for our trip. Its about 10 minutes from Hollywood. She gave me the website to the hotel. I haven't gotten a chance to look at it. Maybe when you get home later we can all take a look at it."

"That sounds great. What about Madison? We need a car-seat and a crib or something for her to sleep in."

"They are supplying a crib at the hotel. In, get this, our suite! How awesome is that? And they are giving us a new, 100% free, car-seats for her and Colin. How great is that!?"

"Wow and are you sure we don't have to pay for any of it?"

"Yup, its all completely free."

"This is amazing." he says and hugs Lorelai

"At least we don't have to pay for a vacation this year"

"Yeah, definitely a good thing. We should probably start organizing some stuff this weekend. I know we have 4 weeks until we even have to leave, but there are a lot us."

"That sounds good. I think I am going to take the rest of the day off." He says.

"Really? Are you sure hun? You really don't have to do that."

"I want to and besides, it might give me and you some alone time."


End file.
